Love is a Choice
by Black Sheeran
Summary: Sebuah kisah dimana seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Ingin hidup dengan normal di sekolahnya. Namun dengan kejadian yang dialaminya sewaktu di rumah sakit konoha. Ia akan mendapatkan waktu yang sulit selama di sekolah.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Tragedi

[Pemberitahuan]

Fanfic ini sudah pernah aku publis tapi aku telantarkan. Jadi ada yg aku perbaiki dan ada sedikit cerita yang ku ubah. Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, disini author menyadari masih ada kekurangan dalam cerita ini.

 **Warning:**

OOC, bahasanya jelek, cerita kurang baik, amburadul, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca, kalau suka tolong reviewnya.

"Percakapan"

'Bicara dalam hati/berfikir'

[Tempat]

.

 **Love is a Choice**

Story

Huft...

Bulan bersinar menerangi kegelapan malam ini, tidak lupa juga bintang berwarna-warni menghiasi kesunyian malam. Dalam hembusan nafas yang ketiga kalinya, diri ini menyadari bahwa di atap ini tidak sendirian. Dari arah kiri diriku merasakan kehadiran sesuatu.

"Rasanya ada yang aneh" angin dingin pun menerpa lereku menmbuat bulu leherku berdiri kedinginan.

"Huuft.. dingin. jadi merinding nih"

Mataku melirik ke kiri, pandanganku tertuju pada perempuan rambutnya panjang berdiri di pojok pagar pembatas gedung. Kalau tak salah kira-kira tingginya sepundak. Perempuan itu memakai pakaian pasien ruma sakit. Mata biruku melotot.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi, dimana ya?" Pikiranku beranggapan bahwa itu adalah sosok penampakan hantu wanita.

"Hm..dimana ya?"Beberapa waktu lalu aku pernah menonton di bioskop film horor. Mengenai dimana kejadian itu mirip dengan yang aku alami sekarang ini.

'Apa dia hantu ya?' mencoba berfikir apa yang aku lihat.

'Ah... tidak-tidak, tapi ciri-cirinya sama seperti hantu yang ada di film horor yang aku tonton. Rambutnya panjang, baju pasien, berdiri dipojok, dan terakhir suara tangisan'

'Tapi tidak ada suara tangisan' aku mulai bingung dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Ah... bodo amat" aku tidak ingin memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan aktifitasku yang tertunda tadi.

Suara tangisan terdengar samar-samar di telingaku. Jarak yang begitu jauh membuat suara itu begitu pelan terdengar di gendang telingaku.

DEG

"Waadduuhh.. tuhkan benar, ciri-cirinya sama. Jadi menakutkan disini lama-lama"

Aku segera menepis pikiranku yang tidak-tidak mengenai penampakan itu. "mungkin cuma diriku kelelahan, jadi berhalusinasi"

Coba aku pejamkan mata sebentar, semoga setelah itu akan kembali normal" setelah beberapa detik aku memejamkan mata. Kemudian mataku buka.

"He.. i-ini be-nar-benar penampakan"

'Ah.. tak mungkin. Memang kalau dia penampakan aku takut gitu?' sombong jadinya.

'Coba kita lihat terlebih dahulu kearah kakinya...?? Kakinya nampak di tanah. Kalau gitu... dia bukan hantu'

"Syukurlah aku selamat" bahagia banget (bahagia itu sederhana ketika tidak jadi melihat hantu)

'Mungkin perempuan itu lagi galau gara-gara putus cinta, terus mau bunuh diri terjun dari atap, atau jangan-jangan sedang mencari udara segar seperti diriku' batinku.

"Hm... aku tak tahu"

Suara tangisannya semakin kencang, perhatikan tertucu kembali kepada perempuan tadi. Aku terkejut perempuan itu mulai memanjat pagar pembatas.

'Wah.. jangan nekat mbak, ramen masih enak loh' pikirku.

Perempuan itu terlihat kesulitan memanjat pagar di depannya.

"Hm.. mau bunuh diri kok menyusahkan diri sendiri"

Aku perhatikan tingkah laku perempuan itu, lama kelamaan tingkahnya terlihat lucu. Dia berusaha memanjat pagar pembatas tetapi selalu gagal. Dan pada akhirnya dengan susah payah perempuan itu bisa naik keatas pagar.

'HORE.. berhasil juga mbaknya aku kasih dua jempol deh buat usahanya'

'Setelah itu mau ngapain, lompat??' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

'Mana berani dia lompat' batinku.

Rasa penasaran menghantui diriku. "Sebenarnya perempuan itu kenapa? Lima menit sudah aku memperhatikan tingkah permpuan itu, mulai dia menutup mata hingga sekarang mau lompat.

"Tunggu dulu-"

"-mau lompat?? Berarti-"

" Huaaa... dia mau bunuh diri" dengan reflek yang aku miliki, segera berlari ke arah perempuan itu.

W

U

S

S

AWAS

.

.

.

Beberapa hari yang lalu...

[Ruang Tamu]

"Halo...?"

APA...

"Itu tidak mungkin.. pasti anda bohongkan?" Kata perempuan yang mengangkat telfon.

"Maaf nona, saya hanya menyampaikan yang sebenar-benarnya" kata seorang di telfon.

Perempuann tersebut terlihat kaget setelah mengetahui kabar dari seorang yang tak dia kenal. Orang tersebut memberi kabar tentang keadaan orang tuannya mengalami kecelakaan mobil di sebuah jalan menuju kantornya pada pagi ini.

Otaknya berhenti sejenak untuk mencerna dan memahami apa yang dia dengar dari seseorang yang ada di telfon. Air mata pun menetes keluar dengan sendiri.

"Hiks... hiikss.. tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ayah, ibu kenapa? Hiks... kenapa kalian meninggalkanku disini sendirian?"

"Hiks... kenapa semua ini terjadi kepada diriku? Setelah perasaan ini tersakiti, tapi sekarang apa lagi-"

"Hiks..-yang ingin engkau ambil lagi dariku ya tuhan"

"Aku mohon kepadamu, hanya satu saja permintaanku dari mu. Tolong... tolong jangan engkau renggut kedua orang tuaku dariku. Tolong kabulkan permintaanku ini"

Setelah perempuan tersebut menerima kabar tentang kecelakaan mobil orang tuanya. Muncul berita di TV mengenai kecelakaan maut yang menimpa pemilik perusahaan Hyuga. Dalam berita itu menyampaikan bahwa pemilik perusahaan Hyuga dan istrinya mengalami kecelakaan di sebuah jalan menuju kantornya.

Kedua orang tersebut di temukan meninggal di tempat, dari keterangan saksi mata setempat. Bahwa dari arah depan terdapat sebuah truk yang melaju kencang, setelah itu dari arah kiri terlihat mobil berwarna hitam sedang berbelok setelah tadi lampu hijau. Kemudian teruk yang tadinya melaju kencang, tiba-tiba menerobos lampu merah di depannya dan menghantam mobil hitam yang ada di depannya.

Tidak diketahui pemilik truk besar itu milik siapa, truk besar tersebut melaju kencang dengan sendirinya tanpa ada satu orang pun di dalamnya. Sehingga polisi masih mencari penyebab kecelakaan ini bisa terjadi.

"Hiks.. hik.. kenapa? Kenapa permintaanku tak engkau kabulkan?" batinya.

"Semuanya sudah engkau ambil dariku, hiks.. mungkinkah kini giliran diriku-"

"-yang engkau ambil?

"hiks..."

"Hah... Aku sudah muak dengan kehidupanku selama ini. Hiks... tunggu apa lagi tuhan? ambil nyawa ini, aku tak membutuhkannya lagi.."

"Atau engkau sengaja merencanakan semua ini? Hah... aku tak habis pikir dengan semua ini. aku kira engkau baik dan penyayang terhadap semua orang? Tetapi apa? dengan semua yang engkau berikan terhadapku-"

"hiks -itu sudah jelas bahwa engkau tak sayang terhadap diriku"

Dia pun tak berhenti menangis, setiap hari, setiap menit, setiap detik dia menangi dan menagis. Dia tak menghiraukan perkataan Kurinai dan para pelayan keluarga Hyuga datang menengok keadaannya.

Kurina adalah seorang kepercayaan keluarga Hyuga dan di tugaskan oleh ayah Hinata untuk menjaganya. Sampai dimana kekebalan tubuhnya terserang penyakit.

TOK TOK TOK

"Nona... waktunya makan" seorang wanita paru baya bernama Kurinai mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Nona makanannya sudah siap" ia kuatir dengan keadaan nona mudanya, kemudian ia menunggu sebentar dan mengulangi perkataannya kembali. Tak ada satu pun dari perkataannya yang dijawab olehnya. Hingga ia mendobrak pintu kamar nonanya.

DUAK

"Nona.. makanannya sudah si- ya ampun...nona?"

Perempuan yang di panggil nona oleh Kurinai adalah Hyuga Hinata, anak tunggal keluarga Hyuga dan satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan.

Kurina melihat nonanya tergeletak di bawah tempat tidur, tubuhnya terlihat kurus kering kurang gizi. Akhir-akhir ini dia tak memperhatikan pola makannya yang tak teratur. Sekitar area mata masih terlihat bekas air mata yang mengalir keluar. Dengan cemas Kurinai segera membaw ke rumah sakit konoha.

.

.

.

[Rumah sakit]

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata- sama dok? tanya Kurinai.

"Ini sungguh gawat... " jawab dokter.

"Gawat kenapa dok?

"Begini Hinata-sama mengalami depresi yang amat berat. Kalau hal ini tidak segera di hentikan takutnya akan-" dokter menghentikan sejenak ucapannya.

"Akan apa dok?" Kurinai cemas.

" -menggangu psikologinya" kata dokter.

"Begitu ya... saya mohon dok tolong selamatkan Hinata- sama"

"Tenang saja, saya mempunyai kenalan ahli pesikolog biar nanti bisa membantu Hinata- sama pulih kembali. Dan untuk kondisinya sekarang? Dia harus dirawat disini sementara" kata dokter.

"Iya dok"

...

Kini Hinata berbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit. Keadaannya sungguh memperhatinkan seperti orang yang lagi di diagnosis kangker setadium akir oleh dokter. Kurinai dengan setia menemani nona mudanya yang terkena musibah.

Seminggu setelah kedatanggan Hinata di rumah sakit, keadaannya kini perlahan membaik. Dia sudah berhenti menangis, tetapi sekarang sikapnya berubah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Dia menjadi orang yang dingin dan pendiam. Kurinai sebagai orang yang memperhatikan keadaan Hinata turut menyesali atas perubahan sikabnya.

"Hinata- sama.. waktunya minum obat" kata Kurinai sambil memberikan obat dan air putih.

"Hm"

Kurinai sedikit cemas dengan perubahan sikap yang di perlihatkan oleh nona mudanya tersebut.

Kata dokter "Hinata- sama wajar saja kalau dia terlihat berubah sikap. Kemungkinan besar dia sangat sulit melupakan kejadian yang mengakibatkan dia depresi. Tergantung jangka waktu yang menentukannya, saya tidak tahu jangka waktunya sampai berapa lama. Yang pasti dia akan sembuh seperti semula"

"Hinata- sama.. saya tinggal dulu, soalnya ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan" kata Kurinai. Cuma anggukan kepala yang diberikan oleh nona mudanya itu. Kurinai segera pergi dari kamar nonanya tersebut. Di luar kamar nonanya, terdapat dua orang penjaga suruhan Kurinai.

"Hai... kalian berdua, jangan sampai ada yang masuk ke kamar Hinata- sama kecuali dokter dan perawat." Orang yang di penggi oleh Kurinai adalah penjaga yang menjaga kamar Hinata.

"Apa kalian paham?" kata kurina. Dua orang yang bertubuh kekar itu mengangguk paham.

"Baik bos"

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat di pinggir sungai terlihat dua orang sedang berbicara. Di sekitar sungai tersebut banyak ditumbuhi pohon-pohon yang lebat. Mengakibatkan suasana di sana sangatlah sunyi. Hanya terdengar kicauan burung dan suara air sungai yang mengalir.

" Semuanya sudah beres bos..." kata lelaki muda itu.

"Apa kau sudah yakin bahwa dia sudah mati?" tanya orang yang di panggil bos itu.

"Saya sangat yakin bos.. anak buah saya yang menyaksikannya langsung"

"Kerja bagus.. ini upah mu dan cepat pergi sebelum kita ketahuan" sambil memberi amplop yang berisikan uang.

"Aku menanti tugas selanjutnya bos"

"Nanti akan aku hubungi lagi, cepat pergi"suruh orang yang di panggi bos itu.

"Baik bos.. terimakasih" kata pemuda itu dan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Halo bos"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurinai.

"Hinata- sama tidak ada di kamarnya bos" kata salah satu penjaga kamar Hinata.

"Dasar bodoh... kerja yang bener dong, sia-sia aku gaji kalian selama ini kalau cuma jaga nona tidak becus" Kurinai mencoba bersabar menanggapi anak buahnya yang bodoh ini.

"Maaf bos tadi kami berdua makan sebentar. Pas kami kembali eh.. Hinata-sama tidak ada di kamarnya"

"Argh.. Kan bisa gantian jaganya"

"Makan berdua lebih seru bos"

"Aku tak mau mendengar alasan kalian. Cepat cari Hinata- sama hingga ketemu" bentak Kurinai.

"Sekarang bos?"

"Besok"

"Siap bos"

"Ya sekarang, dasar bodoh."

"Lho.. katanya besok bos? Yang benar yang mana sih bos?"

Kesabaranya pun tak bisa dibendung lagi "Apa kalian ingin aku pecat" kurina mengutuk dirinya sendiri karna mengkerjakan dua anak buahnya yang bodoh.

"Jangan bos.. baik kami akan mencarinya sekarang" menutup telfonnya dan segera mencari nona Hinata.

Kedua penjaga itu segera mencari ke semua tempat di rumah sakit konoha ini. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ada satu tempat yang belum di ketahui oleh penjaga tersebut, yaitu atap rumah sakit.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka, seorang perempuan muncul dari balik pintu tersebut. Peempuan itu ialah Hinata yang kabur dari kamarnya. Tangga demi tangga dia lalui hingga sampai ke atap rumah sakit. Hinata berusaha berjalan namun, kakinya sudah letih tidak kuat untuk berjalan kembali. Lalu dia duduk dan bersandar di sebelah pintu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Bau darah bekas infus yang tadi di cabut olehnya, kini menimbulkan rasa nyeri di tangannya.

Udara malam yang dingin masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Sehingga tubuhnya yang mungil menggigil kedinginan. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Detik kemudian satu kata muncul dari bibir manisnya.

"Huft... dingin.."

Sudah satu jam berlalu perempuan itu beristirahat. Walaupun tubuhnya kedingginan, tetapi dia memaksakannya untuk berdiri. Pemandangan di atap rumah sakit sangat indah, banyak lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi kota Konoha. Perempuan itu pun tersenyum setelah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Air matanya kembali menetes keluar, dia merasakan kerinduan yang sangat dalam.

'Hinata rindu... ibu dan ayah. Apa... sebaiknya Hinata menyusul ibu dan ayah?' batinnya.

Rindu yang di rasa sangat kuat terhadap kedua orang tuanya. Kini perempuan itu mulai berfikir untuk menyusul kedua orang tuanya. Dia sudah tak memiliki keluarga lagi, semuanya sudah berakhir. Dia pun naik keatas pagar pembatas gedung, dengan tubuh yang lemah dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk naik keatas.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya gadis itu berhasil naik keatas. Detik kemudian perempuan itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan matanya mulai menutup. Sebelum melompat perempuan itu mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir.

"Terimakasih atas apa yang engkau berikan semua ini"

 **AWAS**

[Atap rumah sakit]

Malam yang mulanya menenangkan, dengan adanya kejadian seorang perempuan yang mencoba bunuh diri. Kemungkinan malam hari ini akan turun hujan. Karna malam yang tenang akan menjadi malam yang penuhrasa sakit. Aku tak tahu alasan perempuan itu melakukan hal paling bodoh yang pernah ada. Untung saja aku (Namikaze Naruto) berhasil menyelamatkannya sebelum perempuan itu melompat.

"Dasar bodoh.. apa yang kau lakukan hah-?" hampir saja aku telat. Kalau tadi aku telat sedetik saja, pasti kau sudah menjadi bubur ayam.

" -kau sudah gila ya? " aku marah dan membentaknya dengan ucapan kasar.

Tak ada balasan yang di berikan oleh perempuan itu. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong, kulitnya pucat, dan air matanya masih setia menghiasi wajahnya. Aku mencoba untuk bersabar guna menenangkan hatinya.

"Huft"

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Tidak mungkin gadis itu menjawab pertannyaanku kalau suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Beberapa menit kemudian nampaknya suasananya sudah tenang dan aku mencoba untuk bertanya kembali.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan lembut. Tak ada jawaban yang ku dapat dari pertannyaanku. Aku berniat untuk meninggalkannya tapi, aku urungkan niatku untuk pergi. Takutnya kalau aku tinggalkan dia sendirian disini, kemungkinan dia akan mengulangi perbuatan bodoh itu lagi.

"Hey... jawab pertanyaanku" lagi-lagi perkataanku di hiraukannya. Perempuan itu masih kokoh dengan pendiriannya tetap tidak mau menjawab pertannyaanku.

'Tunggu sebentar-' aku mulai berpikir sejenak.

' -jangan-jangan dia bisu? Sia-sia kalau gitu aku ngomong dari tadi' pikirku. Sejenak aku memandang wajahnya.

'Aduh... aku harus ngapain ya?' pikirku.

Mataku melirik ke arahnya, tubuh kecil perempuan itu menggigil kedinginan. Aku melepas jaket yang aku pakai dan kemudian menyelimuti tubuh kecil yang kedinginan itu. Dia pun menatapku sejenak, sedetik kemudian kembali menatap ke depan seperti semula.

'Ahh.. kenapa dengan gadis ini?' batinku.

...

"Sudah ketemu?" tanya Kurinai.

"Maaf bos- " ucapnya bersamaan.

"Satu aja yang bicara"

"Kami su-"

"Aku bilang satu aja yang bicara" bentak Kurinai.

"Kami sudah mencari seluruh tempat di rumah sakit ini tapi nona tidak ada bos" kata salah satu anak buah Kurinai.

"Dasar bodoh... badan saja kalian besarkan tapi otak kalian kecil. Aku tak mau tahu ya.. pokoknya nona Hinata harus ketemu.. TITIK " bentak Kurinai.

"Baik bos laksanakan" kedua anak buah Kurinai segera pergi mencari keberadaan nona Hinata kembali.

Kurina pun semakin cemas dengan keadaan nonanya itu. dia memiliki anak buah tetapi keduanya tidak ada yang berguna. Matanya melirik kekiri, kemudian terlihat dari ujung lorong rumah sakit seorang laki-laki yaitu diriku sedang mengendong perempuan yang tadi aku selamatkan di atap. Perempuan paruh baya itu pun segera menghampiri diriku.

"Nona Hinata..." panggil Kurinai.

"Eh.. maaf anda siapa ya?" tanyaku.

"Perkenalkan saya Kurina, saya sedang mencari nona Hinata"

"Oh.. jadi namanya Hinata. Tadi aku temukan dia sedang tidur di atap rumah sakit dan saya tadi bertanya kepada suster tentang kamar pasien ini. Dan kemudian segera membawanya kemari" Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kejadian tadi kepadanya. Jadi lebih baik aku merubah kata-kataku.

"Ah.. iya terima kasih tuan" kata Kurinai.

"Hah.. sebaiknya aku antar Nona mu ini kekamarnya, karna dia kedinginan tadi di atap" kataku.

"Baik silahkan tuan ikuti saya" kata Kurinai sembari meminta diriku untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku biasa menjalankan aktivitasku sebagai siswa di Konoha High School. Sekolah dimana tempat menuntut ilmu pengetahuan. Bagi orang yang menyukai sekolah itu pasti menyenangkan. Tapi bagiku itu sangat membosankan. Aku sudah seminggu tak masuk sekolah karna aku berfikir bahwa orang miskin seperti diriku ini tak pantas bersekolah dengan sekumpulan orang kaya. Lebih baik aku berkerja paruh waktu di kafe milik paman Kakashi.

Aku terpaksa datang kesekolah karna paman Kakashi mengancam kalau aku tidak meneruskan sekolah lagi, maka paman Kakashi akan memecatku. Aku tak bisa membantah perintah bosku sendiri, kalau perintahnya aku tolak maka satu-satunya pekerjaanku akan hilang.

Aku beridiri disini di depan pintu kelas 2-2 yaitu kelasku. Selama ini aku mengakui bahwa diriku ini sudah muak melihat wajah teman-temanku. Tadi yang aku katakan tentang teman itu semua salah, yang paling tepatnya adalah musuh. Yang membuat diriku tak nyaman datang kesekolah yaitu karna keberadaanku di sekolah di anggap bakteri di kelas.

"Wah... bakteri kecil kita sudah kembali ke sekolah ternyata" kata seorang murit laki-laki yang bernama Kiba.

Seluruh kelas pun tertawa memandang diriku jijik. Aku menghiraukan perkataan laki-laki itu dan melanjutkan langkah kakiku menuju bangku paling pojok dekat jendela. Setelah berada di bangku, mataku melihat banyak coret-coretan tinta spidol di atas mejaku. Semua kata-kata menjijikan yang pernah ku dengar selama ini tertulis utuh di mejaku.

"Berani juga dia kembali..." kata siswi di sampingnya bernama Ino.

Aku sudah terbiasa di perlakukan seperti ini di kelas, sampai-sampai aku bosan dengan semua ini. Pertama kali aku di buliy ketika kelas satu, yaitu murit yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba yang tiba-tiba mengetahui identitas asliku.

Saat itu aku sedang bekerja di kafe milik paman Kakashi, ketika itu Kiba dan kedua temannya datang ke kafe. Dia tersenyum melihat diriku yang sedang berkerja, aku tahu bahwa senyum itu menghina diriku. Dan dari situlah awal mulanya diriku di buliy.

Pelajaran pertama segera dimulai, seorang perempuan paru baya masuk. Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai kini menjadi sunyi. Satu persatu murit mengeluarkan bukunya masing-masing. Berbeda dengan diriku, seperti biasa aku tidur nyenyak di bangku tempat duduk.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, ini yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu ketika pelajaran. Setelah bel pelajaran berakhir aku segera pergi ke atap sekolah seperti biasanya. Tempat itu adalah tempat dimana diriku menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Di atap sekolah diriku merasa tenang dan damai tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

"Mungkin sampai aku lulus sekolah, kegiatanku akan aku habiskan disini..." gumamku pelan.

...

Satu pekan sudah berlalu begitu saja, aku merasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Hari-hariku yang membosankan telah berlalu, kini diriku menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa. Dimana aku habiskan hari-hariku setelah pulang sekolah di kafe milik paman kakashi.

Kafe ini adalah salah satu tempat favoritku. Tak lepas dari diriku bekerja paruh waktu dan sekedar ingin menghabiskan waktu luangku. Meski kafe ini tidak terlalu besar tapi, memiliki pelanggan yang setia.

"Banyak pelanggan hari ini" ucap paman Kakashi dengan semangat.

"Iya pama" jawabku singkat. Mengambil beberapa minuman untuk diantarkan ke meja no 10.

"Yoss.. ayo semangat Naruto"

"Siap pama." Meskipun banyak pelanggan hari ini, rasa lelah tak menghambatku.

Di kafe ini karyawanya sangat sedikit. Cuma ada 2 karyawan tua, aku, Shikamaru, dan paman Kakashi sendiri. Kenapa bisa begitu karna paman tidak mau menghambur-hamburkan uang begitu saja untuk menggaji karyawan yang banyak. Padahal sesuai kenyataannya kami kerepotan dengan tidak adanya karyawan yang banyak. Ngomong saja pelit.

Shikamaru adalah teman satu-satunya yang berkerja paruh waktu di kafe ini. Dia tidak satu sekolah denganku melainkan berbeda sekolah. Meskipun begitu dia orangnya sangat peka dan menyebalkan. Padahal Shikamaru anak orang yang berkecukupan, tapi anehnya dia tidak mau memakai uang pemberian orang tuanya itu.

Alasanya karena lebih suka mencari uang dengan jerit payahnya sendiri. Pada umumnya anak orang kaya tidak akan mau berkerja melainkan akan menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Aku bersyukur bertemu orang seperti dirinya. Meskipun menyebalkan tetapi dia teman yang baik bagiku.

"Naruto dimana Shikamaru?" tanya paman Kakashi.

"Um.. mungkin lagi tidur di toilet" ucapku ngawur.

"Cepat cari dia Naruto pelanggan kita masih banyak yang belum menerima pesanan" ucap Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Baik paman" segera aku mencari Shikamaru. Dari awal aku sudah tau bahwa kebiasaan Sikamaru adalah tidur. Jadi aku tahu dia ada dimana sekarang.

Toilet satu kata yang tertulis di depan pintu coklat itu. Aku mulai masuk ke toilet pria itu dan membuka satu persatu pintu toilet. Ada satu pintu toilet yang terkunci yaitu paling pojok. Tempat yang tidak asing bagiku.

TUK TUK

"Oi.. Sikamaru, kau dipanggil oleh paman Kakashi" ucapku sambil masih setia mengetuk pintu.

Tak ada satu jawaban yang aku dapatkan. Terpaksa aku mencari air untuk menyiram keatas toilet itu.

BYURR

"Oi-oi siapa yang menyiram air ini? tanyanya. Dia kaget ketika ada sesuatu yang basahmengenai dirinya.

"Enak tidurnya?" tanyaku sambil menahan tawa.

"Sialan kau ya Naruto" ucapnya. Shikamaru segera membuka pintu toiletnya.

"Habisnya kau sulit sekali di bangunkan. Kalau tidur kau seperti beruang yang berhibernasi, sehingga bangunnya setelah musim dingin telah berakhir"

"Oah.. ada apa?" sambil menguap dia bertanya padaku.

"Kau itu kerja atau tidur sih"

"Kau sudah tahu sendirikan dengan kebiasaanku"

"Aish.. Itu di panggil paman Kakashi, pelanggan masih banyak Sikamaru"

"Iya ya"jawabnya singkat.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, kafe yang tadinya banyak pelanggan kini satu persatu sudah mulai sepi. Hari ini hari yang sangat sibuk di kafe miik paman Kakashi. Ini pertama kalinya pelanggan kafe mencapai jumlah yang di targetkan.

"Ini sudah kelewat jam pulang Naruto, kau tak pulang? tanya Kakashi.

"Hm... aku masih ingin disini" kataku sambil membersihkan meja di depanku.

"Shikamaru mana?"

"Sudah dari tadi pulang"jawabku.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa nanti kafenya tutup"

"Iya paman"

Oh.. satu lagi besok kamu harus sekolah. Segera selesaikan urusanmu dan pulanglah kau terlihat lelah"

"Baik paman"

Setelah paman Kakashi pulang, aku segera menyelesaikan aktivitas bersih-bersihku. Tanpa memakan waktu yang lama, aku segera menutup kafe ini. Jam yang melekat di tangan sebelah kiriku menunjukkan pukul 10:30 malam dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

[Sekolah]

Esok harinya seperti biasa ku habiskan waktu istirahat yang berhargaku di atap sekolah. Aku merasa hari ini sangat membosankan. Tak ada yang menarik hari ini, hanya ada kata-kata kasar terucap dari siswa ataupun siswi yang melihatku. Terakhir kali aku dengar ucapan mereka seminggu yang lalu.

"Hm... begitu tenang disini" gumamku pelan sambil ku tutup mataku.

Aku merasa ada kehadiran orang yang datang menghampiriku. Mendengar suara langkah sepatu yang mengarah ke arahku. Mata ku masih terjam tak mau membuka untuk melihat orang tersebut. Detik berikutnya yang tadinya mataku tertutup kini aku buka. Kemudian aku menoleh ke kanan. Aku terkejut setelah melihat seorang perempuan duduk di sebelahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Tak ada jawaban yang aku dapat dari pertanyaanku. Aku kembali melanjutkan aktivitas tidurku yang tertunda.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu sampai terdengar bel masuk tanda pelajaran akan dimulai. Perlahan mataku buka, bola mataku melirik ke arah kanan. Perempuan yang tadi duduk di sampingku kini sudah tak ada.

'Dasar perempuan aneh' pikirku dan segera kembali ke kelas.

...

Dua jam sudah berlalu pelajaran matematika, banyak yang mengeluh tentang pelajaran itu. Berbeda dengan diriku yang dari awal pelajaran sampai selesai diriku tidur di kelas. Sensei sudah biasa dengan tingkahku di kelas. Karna semua pelajaran di kelas, nilaiku yang paling tinggi di antara semuanya. Jadi aku dapat perlakuan khusus oleh Sensei di kelas selama pelajaran. Hal ini yang membuat diriku tidur di kelas.

Bel pulang terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku terdiam sesaat sambil melihat musuh-musuhku berhamburan keluar dari kelas ini. Sudah 30 menit aku berdiam diri di kelas ini, tanpa berfikir panjang aku keluar dari kelas 2-2 itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat di lorong sekolah. Dan kini sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

Suasana di depan gerbang sekolah sudah sepi, hanya ada satu atau dua siswi sedang menunggu jemputannya. Dari depan terlihat seorang perempuan yang tak asing bagi ku sedang berdiri di samping pintu gerbang itu.

'Hm.. sedang apa dia disitu? Mungkin sedang menunggu jemputan atau sedang menunggu sesuatu' pikirku. Langkah kaki ku terhenti ketika perempuan itu menghadang jalanku. 'aku bingung dengan tingkah laku perempuan yang tak tahu namanya ini. Tapi aku pernah melihat wajahnya. Tapi dimana' batinku.

"Apa... ?" tanyaku. Mataku menyipit ketika perempuan yang ada di depanku sedang memperhatikan diriku dengan intens.

"Ada apa..?" tanyaku kembali padanya. Aku tak suka diriku di tatap seperti itu terhadap perempuan yang tak aku kenal. Tak ada jawaban yang aku dapat dari kedua pertannyaanku tadi. Aku tak memperdulikan perempuan itu, segera ku lanjutkan langkah kaki ku yang tertunda. Langkah selanjutnya setelah diriku melewati perempuan tersebut. Terdengar ucapkan yang muncul dari bibir perempuan itu dan seketika langkah kaki ku terhenti.

"Namikaze Naruto-" kata perempuan itu.

"Apa ?" ku balikan tubuhku dan pura-pura tak mendengar ucapanya tadi. Tak ada jawaban yang di berikannya. Hyuga Hinata setelah ku baca tag nama yang terdapat di baju seragamnya. 'Tunggu dulu.. Hyuga Hinata, Hinata apa mungkin perempuan ini yang aku tolong di atap rumah sakit itu' batinku.

"Hei.. Hyuga. Kau tadi bicara apa? Aku tadi tak dengar?" kataku dengan lantang. Perempuan yang tadi ku panggil Hyuga Hinata itu terkejut ketika mendengar perkataanku. 'Aku heran... dengan tingkah diam seribu bahasanya itu' pikirku.

"Atap sekolah" katanya.

"Hah.." apa dia bilang atap sekolah, ngapain ke atap sekolah. Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladeni perempuan ini. Segera aku balikan badan dan ku langkahkan kaki untuk segera pergi. Sebelum diriku melangkah lebih jauh, seragam yang aku gunakan ditari dari belakang.

"Aku tidak mau" jawabku sambil melepaskan seragamku dari tarikannya.

"Atap atau mati" katanya sembari tersenyum. Dia pun segera pergi menuju atap sekolah.

"Hei... dasar wanita gila. Seenak jidatnya nyuruh-nyuruh orang. Aku kan harus pergi ke kafe paman Kakashi' pikirku. Aku pun segera segera menuruti perkataan perempuan itu.

...

[Atap sekolah]

"Ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanyaku. 'Awas saja kalau dia diam, akan aku tinggal' batinku.

"Kau akan jadi pelayanku mulai saat ini" katanya padaku. Sudut bibirnya tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa?" pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapannya. 'Dasar wanita gila... enak bener kalau bicara' pikirku.

"Mulai sekarang kau pelayanku" ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Apa untungnya diriku?" tanyaku santai. Aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang merendahkanku.

Dia menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum memandang diriku "Akan aku akhiri penderitaan mu"

Memang apa penderitaanku, bully. Itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku tau. "Aku tak mau.." jawabku singkat dan segera pergi dari atap sekolah itu.

"YA NAMIKAZE NARUTO" teriaknya dengan suara lantang yang mengakibatkan langkah kaki ku terhenti.

"Apa kau kurang jelas dengan ucapanku tadi?" Lebih baik diriku di hina abis-abisan dari pada aku jadi pelayannya.

"Hm.. baiklah" katanya sambil berjalan kearahku. Dari sudut matanya hingga senyumnya memandang diriku, aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada diriku. Perempuan itu mendekat ke arah diriku hingga kami bisa merasakan nafas yang keluar dari hidung kami.

Aku tak menghiraukan tingkah anehnya kali ini, aku berfikir dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Baiklah..." katanya.

Dia pun tersenyum memandang diriku, tanpa basa-basi dia langsung memegang tangan kananku. Aku membiarkan apa yang dia lakukannya tersebut. Hingga kini telapak tanganku menyentuh payudaranya. Mataku membulat apa yang sedang dia lakukan terhadapku ini. Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari payudaranya. Tetapi kedua tangan ku ditahan oleh tangannya.

"Sekarang kau tak bisa menolaknya lagi" katanya sambil tersenyum.

'Dia benar-benar gila, diam tapi menghayutkan' pikirku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hah... kau itu perempuan murahan ya?"tanyaku dengan santai. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku namun senyumnya pun semakin melebar. Tanganku semakin di tekan ke payudaran oleh tangannya.

"Hah... dasar perempuan licik. Ok aku turuti apa mau mu" kataku padanya. Dia segera melepas tangannya yang menekan tanganku tadi ke payudaranya. Kemudian dia mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

"Ok.. awas kalau kau mengingkari ucapan mu sendiri. Di seragam ku ini sudah ada sidik jari tangan mu, jadi kau jangan macam-macam" ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Terserah..." kataku sambil bergegas pergi ke kafe paman Kakashi untuk kerja paruh waktu.

.

.

.

[Pagi harinya]

Burung-burung berterbangan kesana-kemari, awan putih menghiasi langit pagi. Hari yang indah untuk melakukan aktivitas setiap hari. Semoga nanti tidak turun hujan, di hari ini. orang-orang pun tidak menyia-nyiakan momen ini. Begitulah dengan diriku ini, menikmati hari yang cerah untuk pergi kesekolah.

"Semoga hari ini juga indah..." kataku sambil tersenyum.

Suara pemberitahuan bahwa kereta segera tiba telah berbunyi. Beberapa orang yang duduk tenang kini segera berdiri untuk mengantri masuk kereta. Tak luput dari diriku yang tadi menunggu kereta datang. Kereta pun datang, para penumpang segera masuk satu persatu kedalam kreta. Diriku duduk di sisi kiri gerbong kreta tersebut.

Aku ambil handphon dari saku celanaku. Mataku menyipit ketika melihat ada satu pesan yang masuk.

'Nomer siapa ini?' pikirku.

Dengan rasa penasaran ku buka pesan tersebut. Setelah ku buka, tak ada satu kata pun yang tertulis dari pesan itu. Aku tak tahu ini pesan dari siapa, yang jelas tak ada nama yang tertera di dalamnya. Aku tak mau berpikir panjang mengenai no hanphone siapa ini, dan aku mengabaikannya.

CLING

Satu menit pun berlalu sampai diriku mendengar suara handphone ku berbunyi. Bahwa ada satu pesan yang masuk. Aku membukanya dan membaca isi pesan tersebut.

[Isi pesan]

"Kau dimana playan?" emotikon senyum.

Aku terkejut setelah membaca pesan dari nomer tak di kenal itu, 'Apa-apaan ini' batinku. Kemudian aku mencermati isi pesan tersebut. Dari kata terakhir dari pesan itu tertulis "pelayan", aku pun diam dan berpikir mengenai kata pelayan itu. Detik berikutnya pikiranku tersadar siapa pemilik no tak di kenal ini.

'Hm... bagaiman perempuan gila itu tau no handphone ku?' batinku sambil membalas pesan tersebut.

"Apa..?" jawab pesanku. Belum ada satu menit aku membalas pesan itu, kini sudah ada pesan yang masuk lagi.

"Kau dimana? " pesan masuk.

"Bukan urusanmu" pesn keluar.

"Baiklah..." pesan masuk.

Setelah selesai berdebat melalui pesan henphone. Sekarang diriku bernafas lega, bisa terhindar dari perempuan gila itu. Awalnya aku tak mau terlibat dengan semua ini. Tapi, perempuan ini yang memulainya dulu. Dan terpaksa aku menuruti semu ucapannya karna sudah terlambat untuk bekerja paruh waktu saat itu.

Aku melihat jam yang menempel di tangan kiriku sudah pukul 06:30 pagi. Masih banyak waktu sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Setelah melihat jam tanggan ku, aku menenggok ke kanan. Mataku melotot hingga mau copot.

Dengan terkejut ternyata orang yang aku hindari di pesan tadi berada tepat di samping kiriku. Dia tersenyum memandang diriku yang terkejut. Aku yakin senyum itu sangat menakutkan, sampai-sampai bulu leherku berdiri ngeri. Kenapa aku tak sadar kalau perempuan ini berada di sebelah tempat dudukku.

"A-apa?" tanyaku tergagap.

Tak ada jawaban yang muncul darinya, tapi anehnya dia masih menatapku dengan intens. Aku risih dengan tatapan matanya kepadaku. Dan akhirnya aku pun bertanya kembali guna mengalihkan tatapan itu.

"Ada apa...?" tanyaku kembali. "Awas saja kalau dia tak mau jawab, pingin ku jitak kepalanya biar tahu rasa gimana rasanya di perlakukan seperti itu." batinku.

"Kau tak mau menjawabnya? Baiklah kalau begitu.. kau mau apa? aku turuti ke inginan mu" kataku panjang lebar.

Aku sudah capek dengan tingkah diam seribu bahasanya itu. Itu membuat diriku gila akhir-akhir ini. Ini semua murni kesalahan diriku, kenapa di gerbang sekolah aku menuruti kata-katannya untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Kalau jadinya seperti ini aku tak mau menurutinya pada saat itu juga.

Kereta yang kami tumpangi sudah sampai di stasiun dekat sekolah kami. Aku turun terlebih dahulu dari perempuan yang bernama Hinata itu. Kemudian Hinata mengejar diriku yang tadi mendahuluinya. Dengan langkah yang cepat Hinata sudah sampai di sebelahku.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Tak ada dari kami yang memulai percakapan. Hingga akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku berhenti sejenak, tanpa aku printah dia pun juga ikut berhenti. Dia heran memandang diriku, yang terlihat ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Hei... kau masuk du-" ucapku terpotong olehnya.

"Jalan..." setelah seenaknya memotong perkataanku, dia pun segera berjalan masuk.

Aku tak habis pikir dengan tingkahnya yang sok printah itu. Segera ku langkahkan kakiku masuk ke gerbang sekolah mengikutinya dari belakang. Banyak sorotan mata tertuju kepada diriku. Dengan situasi seperti ini aku pun sudah terbiasa, karna setiap kali aku masuk sekolah selalu ada pasang mata yang melihatku.

Itu karena diriku adalah setitik bakteri yang membandel disekolah ini, hingga saja mereka ingin membunuh bersih bakteri tersebut.

Kini diriku berhenti di depan pintu kelas 2-2, yaitu kelas yang aku benci selama ini. Aku segera masuk kedalam dan menuju tempat tidurku yaitu bangku ku.

Seperti biasa setelah diriku masuk ke kelas, pasti banyak pasang mata menatap diriku jijik. Banyak omongan, sindiran yang ditujukan kepada diriku. Sudah kebiasaanku menanggapi semua itu dengan cuek.

Bel masuk berbunyi sebagai tanda akan di mulainya pelajaran pertama

Beberapa jam kemudian, bel istirahan pun berbunyi. Terasa ada tangan yang membangunkan diriku dari tidur panjangku. Aku terkejut bahwa tangan yang membangunkan ku adalah tangan Hinata. Dia tampak tersenyum memandangku. Aku yakin senyum itu yang aku lihat di kereta tadi pagi. Senyum yang haus dengan darah yang dia perlihatkan kepada ku.

"Apa...?" tanyaku sambil merapikan buku.

"Kantin.." katanya singkat sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

"Huft... terserah" ucapku malas dan kembali ke alam tidurku lagi.

TUK

"Aw.." aku mengaduh kesakitan begitu kepalaku di pukul oleh tangan mungil Hinata. "Aish.. ya ya" padahal tangannya mungil tapi tenaganya besar.

Kemudian terdengar suara bisik-bisik di sebelah tempat duduk ku. "Heh... kalian tahu tak? ini berita besar... bakteri yang kita kenal sudah menjelma menjadi racun. Lihatlah... idola sekolah ini sudah di perdaya olehnya. Pasti dia cuma memanfaatkan kekayaan Hinata-sama saja"

"Hm... urus saja dirimu sendiri..." sautku pelan sambil pergi menuju kantin.

.

.

.

[Kantin sekolah]

"Ada apa...?" tanyaku padanya. Beberapa menit berlalu tak ada satu kata pun yang muncul di bibirnya. Dia menikmati aktivitas makannya di depan diriku. Aku melihatnya dengan malas dan segera kembali tidur di depan meja tempat makan Hinata.

"Kau tak makan? " tannya Hinata. Aku pun terbangun setelah mendengar pertannyaan.

"Hm.. kau seperti anak kecil.. lihat ada sisa kuah ramen di sekitar bibirmu" kataku sambil tersenyum. Setelah aku mengucapkan kata tersebut, matanya melirik ke arahku.

"Apa...?" tanyaku. Bibirnya tenyum setelah mendengar ucapanku. Senyum itu membuat diriku trauma ketika melihatnya. "Hah.. cewek ini benar-benar- ahhhh... membuat ku frustasi" pikirku.

Kemudian aku sodorkan tisu ke arahnya. Dia hanya menatap tisu yang aku kberikan ke padanya. Bola matanya mengarah ke arahku. Itu adalah isarat bahwa menyuruh diriku untuk membersihkannya.

"Ah... yang benar saja" umpatku kesal."Aku tidak mau" ucapku sambil kembali tidur.

TUK

"Aw.. sakit tau" lirihku pelan, Hinata kembali mengulang kelakuannya di kelas tadi. "Dasar perempuan sadis"batinku dalam hati. Segera ku ambil tisu yang ada di depanya dan ku bersihkan sisa kuah rame di bibirnya dengan tisu.

"He... dia ini... dari tadi makan ramen tak abis-abis, belepotan semua. Aku ini bukan pelayan tapi baby sisternya" batinku setelah mengusapkan tisu ke bibirnya.

Suasana kantin menjadi ramai setelah kejadian baru saja terjadi. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap diriku dengan jijik. Ada salah satu siswi sedang berbisil-bisik "Eh... bakteri busuk itu tak tahu diri ya, Hinata-sama sudah di cuci otaknya. Setelah itu dia memanfaatkan kekayaan Hinata-sama"

"Hm... iya benar, dia itu manusia licik. Sudah miskin menjijikan lagi"

"Jangan harap kau bisa membodohi kami semua" kata siswi tersebut.

BRAK

Aku terkejut ketika meja di depan ku di pukul oleh Hinata. Sorot matanya memancarkan hawa membunuh. Semua pun terdiam seketika, setelah kejadian meja di pukul tadi. Wajahnya yang semula tenang sekarang menjadi marah.

Satu menit pun berlalu dengan kejadian tersebut siswi yang tadi bisik-bisik tak berani mengulanginya lagi. Suasana kantin kembali seperti semula, Hinata segera melanjutkan makannya yang tadi tertunda.

"Huft... sukurlah sudah tenang. Kalau dia sedang marah sangat menakutkan" batinku.

Ramen yang dia makan sudah habis, kedua matanya mengarah ke pada diriku. Aku tak kahu dengan dirinya. Yang aku tahu dia itu seorang perempuan licik. Saking liciknya dia membuat diriku terikat dengan dirinya.

"Hm... Hyuga?" tanyaku.

" Hinata-sama" jawab Hinata.

"Ah... terserah. Apakah perjanjian kita bisa di batalkan?"

"Hm.. apa?"

"Apakah perjanjian kita di atap sekolah bisa di batalka HINATA-SAMA?" pada kalimat terakhir sedikit kutekan nada suaraku.

"Baiklah-" ucapnya berhenti, sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Kemudian dia menaruh sumpit di atas mangkuk ramen yang sudah habis. Acara makannya sudah selesai sepenuhnya. Kemudian Hinata mengarahkan tatapannya kepada diriku. Tak bisa ku artikan tatapannya itu.

"-ada satu saratnya" lanjutnya. Senyum yang tergambarkan dari bibirnya sungguh aku mengenalnya.

"Kau ingin apa dariku?" tanyaku kemudian. Aku curiga terhadapnya, dari senyumnya sudah terlihat bahwa dia merencanakan sesuatau yang licik terhadap diriku.

"... mati" jawabnya singkat.

Mataku melebar setelah mendengar ucapannya "Ini di luar perkiraanku, kenapa dia ingin aku mati? Mungkinkah dia punya dendam terhadapku?" pikirku.

"Hm.." Hinata tersenyum setelah melihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajah ku. Setelah itu aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Senyum itu aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Itu adalah senyum termanis yang dia perlihatkan kepada diriku.

"Pasti Hinata-sama bercandakan?" tanyaku sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Kau mau mati ya?" kata Hinata kemudian. Senyumnya pun berubah menjadi senyum yang tidak mau ku lihat.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu"ucapku. "Mungkin dengan mati bisa membuat hidupku tenang. Toh hidupku sudah tidak berharga lagi"batinku.

"Bodoh.."

"Hah.. apa kau bilang?"

"Kau menyebut diriku bodoh"

Hinata tersenyum sesaat melihat kebodohanku, dia tak menjawab ucapanku malahan langsung pergi meninggalkan diriku di kantin.

"Jadi tidak?" jeritku pada majikanku yang sudah pergi.

To Be Continue...

( Maaf kalau katakatanya jelek baru belajar buat fanfic. Semoga terhibur... XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Takdir

Warning:

OOC, bahasanya jelek, cerita kurang baik, amburadul, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca, kalau suka tolong reviewnya.

"Percakapan"

'Bicara dalam hati/berfikir'

[Tempat]

[Cerita sebelumya]

Mataku melebar setelah mendengar ucapannya "Ini di luar perkiraanku, kenapa dia ingin aku mati? Mungkinkah dia punya dendam terhadapku?" pikirku.

"Hm.." Hinata tersenyum setelah melihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajah ku. Setelah itu aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Senyum itu aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Itu adalah senyum termanis yang dia perlihatkan kepada diriku.

"Pasti Hinata-sama bercandakan?" tanyaku sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Kau mau mati ya?" kata Hinata kemudian. Senyumnya pun berubah menjadi senyum yang tidak mau ku lihat.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu"ucapku. "Mungkin dengan mati bisa membuat hidupku tenang. Toh hidupku sudah tidak berharga lagi"batinku.

"Bodoh.."

"Hah.. apa kau bilang?"

"Kau menyebut diriku bodoh"

Hinata tersenyum sesaat melihat kebodohanku, dia tak menjawab ucapanku malahan langsung pergi meninggalkan diriku di kantin.

"Jadi tidak?" jeritku pada majikanku yang sudah pergi.

.

.

.

Love is a Choice

Story

"Agrh.. "

Pelayan satu kata yang kini memenuhi pikiranku. Entah mengapa kata tersebut berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku. Dari kemarin sore, kata itu membuat otakku tidak berfungsi dengan benar. Saking kencangnya berputar membuat kepalaku sakit.

"Sakit sekali" rintihku.

Aku tinggal di kost yang kecil dan kumuh, yang isinya cuma kasur, almari, dan sofa yang tidak terlalu panjang. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya dimana orang tuaku berada. Aku sudah hidup begini di usia 10 tahun. Aku teringat kala itu kedua orang tuaku terlibat kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya sendiri. Dan saat itulah kesengsaraan datang menghampiri diriku.

Pada mulanya takdir yang diberikan tuhan sangat berat aku jalani. Kenapa demikian, karna sekenario hidup yang tak aku inginkan, malah diberikan kepada diriku. Itu tidak adil bukan. Tapi aku tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Hingga kini aku sanggup bertahan dalam penderitaan ini.

Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki satu pun tujuan untuk hidup. Tapi sebelum orang tuaku meninggal, dia berkata kepada diriku. "Kejar impianmu dan tetap hidup, sehingga orang tuamu ini akan bangga"

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, sudah waktunya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh ini. Meski rasa sakit menghampiri kepalaku, aku paksakan untuk menutup mata. Terdengar suara getar ponsel disofa tempat mengistirahatkan tubuhku.

DRET DRET

"Siapa yang menelpon malam-malam gini?" ucapku sambil memencet-mencet kepalaku yang sakit. Mata biruku melotot setelah melihat nomer yang tertera di layar ponseku. 'Dasar wanita gila, apa kurang puas dia menyiksaku seharian ini?' batinku. Icon telfon berwarna hijau aku geser kekanan.

"Hallo.. ada apa?"jawabku.

Tak ada satu pun suara yang aku dengar dari sana. "Kalau tidak ada yang penting. Aku tutup telponya" sebelum menutup telfon, beberapa kata terdengar dari dalam telfon.

"Aku mau ramen" ucapnya setelah itu.

"Kenapa bilang padaku? Beli saja sendiri" ucapku sewot.

"Kau lupa statusmu?"

"Statusku seorang pelajar, bukan pelayanmu. Aku tak mau"

"Bai-"

Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku pun segera menutup telponnya. Lebih baik aku tidur dari pada menuruti wanita gila itu. 'Memang dia cantik, tapi hatinya ibis' pikirku.

Suara dan getaran ponsel berpadu menjadi satu, membuat diriku semakin sulit memejamkan mata. Banyak sekali pesan masuk dan pangilan tak terjawab di layar ponselku. Hingga waktu menunjukkan tengah malam. Aku sengaja tidak menjawabnya, meski begitu membuat kepalaku semakin sakit. Dan pada akhirnya aku menyerah.

"Iya-ya.." jawabku. Mencoba untuk menenangkan suara nada dering telpon yang menggema di telingaku.

"Sekarang" jawabnya dalam telpon.

"Kau sudah gila? Ini tengah malam, besok saja aku belikan dikantin sekolah" ucapku sambil mencoba untuk bernegosiasi.

"Besok libur bodoh" Tanyanya pada diriku.

"Iya matsudku besok hari senin" jelasku tak mau kalah soal argumen.

"Aku bilang sekarang" bentaknya.

Memang besok hari libur sekolah, tapi tengah malam begini apa masih ada yang menjual ramen. Jarak kostku dengan minimarket sangatlah jauh. Aku saja kalau mau belanja saat perjalanan pulang dari kafe paman Kakashi. Tidak mungkinkan aku membeli 1 cup ramen instan dan mengantarkannya ke rumah wanita gila itu. Dan juga aku tak tahu alamat rumahnya.

"Aku tak tau alamat rumahmu, jadi besok saja ya" kepalaku cenut-cenut rasanya ingin pecah memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuknya.

TUT

Aku bersyukur ketika wanita gila itu menutup telfonnya. "Akhirnya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang" ucapku pelan. Kemungkinan besar dia sudah putus asa atau bisa jadi alasanku yang tadi sangat ampuh padanya.

Rasa kantuk pun menghampiri diriku. Mataku mulai lelah membuka dan detik selanjutnya aku pun terpejam. Belum ada satu menit aku memejamkan mataku, hingga satu suara yang tak mau aku dengar, akhirnya datang juga.

CLING

[Isi pesan]

"Alamat : Jln. Hokage No 11 Konohagakure. Rumah warna ungu, pintu gerbang warna hitam. Jangan sampai kau tidak datang.. PELAYAN"

'What? Dia bear-benar iblis' pikirku setelah membaca isi pesan itu. Pada kalimat terakhir dia mengetik kata pelayan, membuat kepalaku semakin sakit membacanya. "Alamat ini dekat kafe milik paman Kakashi" gumamku pelan

...

Dengan langkah gontai, aku paksakan tubuhku untuk keluar membeli ramen di minimarket. Memakan waktu yang lama untuk sampai di minimarket terdekat. Jalan yang gelap dan sepi, menandakan tak ada satu pun kendaraan yang melewati jalan ini. Angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhku, hingga membuat tubuhku kedinginan.

"Huft"

Entah mengapa diriku terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Yang lebih parahnya lagi bersama wanita gila itu. Meskipun demikian semu ini tak ada artinya buat diriku. Aku hanya merasa kalau berada disampingnya membuatku lupa dengan semua yang menimpaku.

[Minimarket]

"Huft...untung masih buka" ucapku. Setelah itu aku masuk kedalam minimarket, suara berat khas seorang laki-laki paruh baya menyambut kedatanganku. Aku segera mencari ramen instan dan kemudian menuju kasir untuk membayar.

Proses pembayaran sudah selesai, kini aku pergi menuju rumah wanita gila itu. Bola mataku melirik jam yang setia melingkar di tangan kananku. Jarum panjang menunjuk angka 6 dan jarum pendek menunjuk angka 1. Sudah 30 menit aku keluar dari zona nyamanku.

Mataku sungguh berat, jalanku sempoyongan, tubuhku kedinginan, dan kepalaku sakit. Satu paket sudah penderitaanku. Perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata tidak butuh waktu banyak untuk sampai di rumahnya.

"Jln. Hokage No 11 Konohagakure, rumah warna ungu, dan gerbang warna hitam" bacaku dari pesan yang dikirimkan Hinata. Aku tak heran dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan. Rumah yang besar, megah, dan mewah terlihat di dalam bola mataku. Dua satpam dan satu anjing pit bull warna hitam yang dirantai disekitar gerbang.

GUG GUG GUG

Suara anjing menggema masuk kedalam telingaku. Ketika kehadiranku di ketahui oleh mahkluk berbulu itu. Mata yang semula mengantuk kini menjadi terbuka lebar karna gonggongan anjing itu.

"Agrh.. diam anjing" ucapku dari luar gerbang. Gonggongan anjing itu semakin kencang membuat diriku ketakutan.

Kedua satpam pun otomatis menghampiri anjing yang ada di gerbang. "Ada apa Moki" kata salah satu satpam yang menghampiri Moki nama anjing itu. Satpam itu melihat kearah gonggongan Moki. Dia melihat laki-laki mudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang yaitu diriku.

"Kau siapa?" Dia bertanya kepada diriku sembari menenangkan Moki.

"Maaf pak saya temannya Hinata" jawabku singkat.

"Ada urusan apa kau disini" satpam itu melotot melihat keseluruh tubuhku dari ujung rambut sampai kaki.

"Saya cuma mengantarkan pesanan ini kepada Hinata" ucapku sambil memperlihatkan bungkus plastik yang ada di tanggan kananku.

"Saya tak bisa mengijinkan orang asing masuk. Apalagi ini sudah melewati tengah malam" ucap satpam dari balik gerbang.

"Iya pak, saya mengerti." Aku mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan satpam itu. Semua orang ketika mendapati seseorang yang tidak dikenal dan mencurigakan datang kerumahnya malam-malam. Maka orang itu tidak akan mengambil resiko yang tidak diinginkan.

"Kalau begitu saya titip pesanan ini saja pak" ucapku. Bungkus plastik yang tadinya ditanganku, kini sudah berganti tangan.

"Baiklah, akan saya sampaikan kepada Hinata-sama" ucap satpam itu.

"Maaf pak, sudah mengganggu malam-malam gini"

"iya tidak masalah"

...

[Kost]

"Akhirnya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang" ucapku setelah tiba di kost.

Sudah jam 2 lebih 30 menit aku sampai di kost. Perjalanan pulang dari rumah Hinata membuat tubuhku lemas dan letih. Walaupun sakit kepalaku mulai hilang, tapi banyak angin malam masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

"Semoga besok tidak sakit" gumamku pelan.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menampakkaan wujudnya. Sinar matahari mencoba masuk melewati ventilasi yang terdapat di kamarku. Dari balik selimut aku masih terlelap dalam tidur. Rasa panas pun menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Bukan rasa panas yang di hasilkan oleh sinar matahari. Namun yang menerpa diriku, ialah rasa panas yang dihasilkan tubuhku sendiri.

"Agrh... akhirnya tumbang juga" gumamku pelan sembari menaruh telapak tangan di keningku.

Hari minggu, hari diman yang sudah aku tungu-tungu. Biasanya pada hari libur ini aku habiskan untuk berkerja dikafe paman Kakashi. Tapi khusus hari ini aku ijin tidak bisa bekerja paruh waktu disana.

...

[Kafe paman Kakashi]

"Hoah.. hari ini Naruto tak bekerja yah" ucap Sikamaru sambil menguap. Untungnya pelanggan hari ini tidak terlalu ramai. Jadi dia tidak kerepotan saat Naruto libur kerja.

"Shikamaru tolong antarkan minuman ini kemeja no 4" panggil Kakashi. Shikamaru pun segera mengantarkan minuman ke meja no 4.

"Tak ada Naruto sangat membosankan disini" ucap Shikamaru.

"Tadi pagi naruto ijin tidak masuk kerja" ucap Kakashi sambil menyiapkan satu jus anggur.

"Ijin apa dia paman?"

"Katanya lagi tidak enak badan"

"Oh.." hanya oh ria yang muncul dari bibir Sikamaru. Dengan mata yang sayu Shikamaru pergi ke arah toilet.

"Tunggu Sikamaru, jangan bilang kau mau tidur disana?

"Biasalah, urusan pribadi. Dasar kemak" ucap Sikamaru segera menuju ke toilet.

"Oi.. Kemak itu apa?"

Shikamaru berhenti sejenak dan berbalik badan kearah Kakashi "Kepo maksimal"

...

DRET DRET

Suara ponsel yang bergetar di atas kasur mengakibatkan aktivitas tidurku terganggu. Rasa panas masih menghampiri tubuhku. Mataku melirik jam yang terpasang di atas dinding kamarku. "Pukul 1 siang" gumamku.

Sudah 11 jam aku habiskan untuk tidur. Gara-gara wanita gila itu, aku menjadi seperti ini. Tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Rasanya tubuhku sakit semua setelah bangun tidur. Masih terdengar suara ponsel yang dari tadi bergetar. Aku ambil ponsel itu dan melihat siap yang menelpon

"Shikamaru?" nama yang terlihat dari layar ponselku. aku segera menjawab telponnya.

"Halo"

"Oi.. lama sekali kau angkat telponku, sudah 5 kali aku telpon tidak kau jawab" omel Shikamaru.

"Maaf Shikamaru aku baru bangun" Suara pelan dan lemah yang aku hasilkan.

"Kau sedang sakit ya?" tannya Shikamaru padaku.

"Tidak, hanya sedang kelelahan saja" bohongku.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Istirahat yang cukup, jangan lupa makan, dan jangan lupa mandi. Nanti kau sakit" ucap sikamaru sambil tertawa.

"Sialan kau ya" ucapku tersenyum. Beruntung sekali aku memiliki sahabat seperti Shikamaru. Dia satu-satunya sahabat yang aku miliki. Meskipun orangnya suka tidur, tapi dia sahabat yang baik.

"Oh.. ya Naruto, Minggu depan ikut aku ke pemancingan Konoha ya. Disana ada festival mancing bersama setiap 1 tahun sekali" ajaknya.

Hobi Shikamaru adalah mancing. Setiap 1 minggu sekali dia sering mengajak pergi mancing bersama. Pernah kejadian pada saat kami mancing bersama di sungai. Pada saat itu aku tak tahu bahwa Sikamaru jago dalam memancing. Saking jagonya dia sering mengejekku kala dia dapat ikan yang besar. Wajahnya berseri-seri, membuat diriku jijik melihatnya.

"Ok. Tapi aku tidak bisa janji" jawabku mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Baik sudah dulu. Paman Kakasih sudah mencariku"

"Hm.. pasti kau sedang di toiletkan?"

"Tepat sekali. Sudah dulu aku tutup telponnya" Shikamaru pun menutup telpnya.

TUT

Suara telpon yang ditutup. 'Kebiasaan Shikamaru itu, kalau kerja sering sekali tidur di toilet. Pantas saja paman Kakashi sering memotong gajinya' batinku.

...

[Rumah Hinata]

Rumah merupakan tempat tinggal bagi setiap manusia, dimana sebagian besar waktu yang dihabiskan bersama keluarga. Rumah Hinata sangat megah dan memiliki desain moderen, kita bisa lihat dari bangunan seperti istana ini.

Pintu depan yang besar dan berdesain moderen. Ketika kita membuka pintu yang besar itu. Kita akan disambut dengan ruangan yang luas, tampak terlihat kursi yang bergaya eropa, lantai yang terbuat dari marmer, terdapat vas bunga yang besar, dan dindingnya dihiasi foto-foto keluarga.

Melihat ke samping rumah terdapat kolam renang yang cukup besar dengan tempat untuk bersantai. Di belakang rumah ini terdapat taman bunga yang tertutup dengan dinding kaca. Di sebelah taman terdapat rumah anjing yang bertulis Moki di atasnya.

Hinata tidak hidup sendirian. Melainkan bersama Kurinai dan 10 pelayan yang setia padanya. Ada juga satu ekor anjing pit bull berwarna hitam yang bernama Moki yang di peliharanya.

" Permisi Hinata-sama-" berhenti sejenak dan membungkukkan badan 90 derajat.

" -tadi malam ada seorang pemuda yang mengaku teman Hinata-sama mengantar pesanan buat Hinata-sama" ucap Kurinai sembari memberikan bungkus plastik yang berada di tangannya.

"Hm.." Cuma deheman yang muncul dari mulutnya.

"Hinata-sama-?" tanya Kurinai.

"Hm"

"Maaf kalau saya lancang. Apakah Hinata-sama sakit?" tanyanya kuatir.

"Tidak" ucap Hinata singkat.

"Saya lihat ada mata panda di area mata Hinata-sama"

"Hanya kurang tidur" ucap Hinata singkat. Segera mengambil bungkus plastik itu dan membawanya ke ruang makan.

Hinata membuka bungkus plastik yang tadi di berikan oleh Kurinai. Terlihat 1 cup ramen berukuran jumbo di dalam bungkus plastik itu. Dia menyeringai tanda tidak puas dengan pesanannya ini.

'Dasar pelit' batin Hinata. Kenudian dengan rasa lapar Hinata segera memakan ramen yang sudah dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, aku habiskan waktu liburku di tempat tidur. Banyak sekali sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui terlewat begitu saja. Selama sakit aku sering mendapati sms dan telpon yang masuk. Namun tidak ada hal yang penting dari telpon itu, Meskipun telpon itu dari wanita gila yang menyebabkan diriku jatuh sakit, aku mengabaikannya.

Sesekali Sikamaru datang menjenguk untuk memastikan penyakitku tidak semakin parah. Dia selalu membawa buah-buahan ketika datang ke kostku. Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, dari wajahnya yang tersenyum menjengkelkan itu, dia habis gajian minggu lalu. Jadi tak heran kalau dia sering-sering membelikan buah untuk ku.

Hari ini aku kembali kesekolah dimana tempat yang menurutku sangat membosankan. Seperti biasa diriku selalu dihina, dan ditertawakan. Aku hanya bersikap cuek tak memperdulikan hinaan demi hinaan yang di lontarkan terhadapku.

Kini sudah masuk musim semi, bunga sakura mulai bermekaran satu persatu. Tepat di luar jendela dekat tempat duduk ku, terlihat bunga sakura yang mekar. Hatiku terasa damai setelah melihat indahnya bunga sakura itu.

Bel masuk berbunyi menyadarkan dari lamunanku. Setelah itu seorang guru Kimia yang bernama Ibiki-sensei masuk ke ruang kelasku.

"Selamat pagi" salam Ibiki-sensei.

"Pagi pak" jawab bersamaan murit.

"Hari ini saya tidak bisa mengajar, karna ada rapat yang haru saya hadiri. Tapi sebagai gantinya-" ucapan Ibiki-sensei terhenti ketika ada seseorang laki-laki paruh baya seumuran dengan Ibiki-sensei masuk ruang kelas"

"Ayo cepat Ibiki-sesnsei kita sudah di tunggu oleh kepala sekolah" ucap seorang laki-laki itu bernama Hiruka-sensei.

"Beri aku lima menit untuk memberi tau murit-muritku" jawab Ibiki-sensei.

"Baiklah aku tunggu di ruang rapat" ucap Hiruka-sensei segera pergi menuju ruang rapat.

" –minggu lalu yang tidak mengikuti ulangan Kimia akan mengerjakan 50 soal dan dikumpulkan hari ini juga-" sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya seorang murit memotong ucapannya.

"Tunggu sensei, kalau yang sudah mengikuti ulangan bagaimana?" tanay murit siswi"

"Dengarkan dulu kalau saya sedang bicara jangan main potong begitu saja. Baik yang sudah ikut ulangan Kimia bisa istirahat di kantin" ucap Ibiki-sensei sembari memberikan 50 soal Kimia.

"Hore.." ucap para murit bersamaan. Berbeda dengan murit yang belum mengikuti ulangan kimia. Termasuk diriku yang minggu lalu tidak masuk. Ibiki-sensei terkenal dengan kejam saat membuat soal kimia. Tak tanggung-tanggung 50 soal yang isinya sulit sekali bagi muritnya.

Para murit yang sudah mengikuti ulangan Kimia segera meninggalkan ruang kelas satu demi satu. Tidak terlalu banyak murit yang mengerjakan soal dari Ibiki-sensei. Ada 5 murit termasuk diriku yang mengerjakan soal Kimia ini.

"Baik bisa dimulai. Hari ini paling lambat pengumpulannya jam 3 sore" ucap Ibiki-sensei dan segera pergi menuju ruang rapat.

Menit demi menit pun berlalu, raut wajah yang tegang dari beberapa murit menandakan bahwa mereka kesulitan dalam mengerjakan soal itu. Berbeda dengan diriku, meskipun tadi malam tidak belajar aku masih bisa mengerjakan 50 soal Kimia ini.

GRAB

Aku terkejut ketika seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Hal pertama yang aku rasakan yaitu ada dua benjolan lembut yang menekan punggungku. 'Ini seorang perempuan' pikirku.

"Hay pelayan" ucapnya dingin di telingaku.

'Suara itu, suara yang tak mau aku dengar' batinku. Semakin mengeratkan tangannya melingkar di tubuhku.

"I-iya Hinata-sama" ucapku gagap. Aku merasakan hawa iblis yang haus dengan membunuh di belakangku.

"Anak baik" ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus perutku. Hinata kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan berpindah di tempat duduk kosong di depanku.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Tanyaku pada Hinata. Kembali mengerjakan 50 soal pengganti ulangan Kimia. Sebenarnya Hinata dan aku berbeda kelas, kelas Hinata 2-1 tepat disebelah kelasku. Jadi dia sering sekali mengganguku.

Tak ada jawaban yang aku dapat darinya "Kalau diam aku tak tau apa yang kau mau" masih fokus mengerjakkan.

"Aish.." Masih tidak ada jawaban yang aku dapat. Sedetik kemudian mata biruku melirik kearahnya. Aku melihat dia memandangku dengan senyum yang menjijikan itu. Aku pun berhenti sejenak dan bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Ada apa? Aku lagi sibuk ini, tidak bisa di ganggu. Kalau tidak ada keperluan denganku tolong Hinata-sama pergi" Hinata menyeringai setelah mendengar ucapanku.

"Sudah berani kau mengusirku" ucapnya setelah itu.

"Oi.. salah siapa yang tidak mau bicara"

"Kau harus di hukum" ucapnya singkat.

"Aku salah apa?" tanpa rasa bersalah aku bertanya begitu.

'Oh.. ayolah jangan buat diriku bingung begini, dengan syifat diamnya itu membuat diriku gila' batinku. Tanpa memperdulikannya aku melanjutkan soal Kimia kembali.Tangan mungilnya mengarah ke kepalaku.

TUK

"Auw-" refleku merintih kesakitan ketika kepalaku dipukul oleh tangan mungilnya.

" –sakit tau" sambungku. Dia pun tertawa memandang diriku kesakitan. 'Aku tak habis pikir dengannya. Selalu memukul kepalaku saat tidak tau apa yang dia mau. Dasar wanita sadis' ucapku dalam hati.

"Pulang sekolah tunggu di perpustakaan. Awas kalau tidak datang." ucapnya singkat dan segera melangkah pergi.

"Hey apa aku di hukum disitu?"Hinata tidak menjawab ucapanku malah melanjutkan langkah kakinya pergi dari kelasku.

Dari balik kaca jendela terlihat seorang laki-laki sedang memperhatikan tingkah diriku dan Hinata. Laki-laki itu benar-benar marah saat Hinata memelukku dari belakang. Dengan rasa marah yang menggebu-gebu dia pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

...

"Yoss.. sudah selesai" ucapku semangat. Aku melihat jam yang melingkar di lengan kananku menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi. Waktu yang cepat untuk menyelesaikan 50 soal yang diberikan oleh Ibiki-sensei.

Aku tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikan 50 soal Kimia ini. Buat ku soal seperti itu terlalu mudah, aku bukan sombong tetapi ini kenyataannya. Segera aku bereskan peralatan belajarku dan menuju ruang guru.

Di ruang guru sangat sepi tak ada satu pun guru yang berada disana. Melihat kondisi tersebut segera aku kumpulkan 50 soal Kimia tadi ke meja Ibiki-sensei dan segera pergi ke tempat favoritku.

Dalam perjalanan menuju atap sekolah, aku bertemu wali kelas 2-2 yaitu Anko-sensei keluar dari ruang rapat. Dia melihat diriku dari kejauhan, aku merasa ada yang aneh akan menimpa diriku, dan detik kemudian dia memanggilku.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Anko-sensei.

"Iya ada apa sensei?" ucapku menuju kearah Anko-sensei.

"Minggu lalu kau bolos saat pelajaranku"

"Maaf Anko-sensei, minggu lalu saya sakit. Jadi tidak bisa masuk sekolah" ucapku menjelaskan.

"Ok.. kali ini aku ampuni. Tapi yang selanjutnya jangan harap dapat kasihan dariku" ucap Anko-sensei sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke wajahku

"Baik saya mengerti" ucapku. Tidak mengikuti ulangan matematika saat pelajaran Anko-sensei adalah resiko yang harus aku hadapi. Tidak masuk sekolah juga termasuk resiko. Jadi semuanya penuh dengan resiko.

"Jadi hari ini harus ikut ulangan susulan. Nanti setelah pulang sekolah aku tunggu di ruang guru"

"Baik Anko sensei"

Aku jadi teringat dengan ucapan Hinata tadi siang. "Pulang sekolah tunggu di perpustakaan. Awas kalau tidak datang" aku bingung mau bagai mana. 'Nilai atau hukuman?' tanyaku dalam hati. Lebih baik pilih nilai dari pada hukuman. Toh pasti diriku tidak luput juga dari hukumannya.

...

[Atap sekolah]

Tempat dimana aku habiskan setelah mengerjakan soal pengganti ulangan Kimia. Seperti biasa disini sangat tenang dan damai. Aku bisa melihat hamparan langit biru yang luas di atas sini.

Semilir angin menerpa rambut pirangku menjadi bergerak kesana-kemari. Mataku terus terpejam menikmati suasana tenang ini. 5 menit pun berlalu dalam tidurku, hingga suara getaran ponsel di saku celanaku membangunkan tidurku.

"Shikamaru" setelah melihat nama yang ada di layar ponselku.

"Halo" jawabku.

"Naruto setelah pulang sekolah jadi pergi ke vestifal pemancingan Konoha kan?" ucap Shikamaru dari telpon.

"Maaf Shikamaru aku tak bisa ikut. Aku sudah janji sama Anko-sensei untuk ulangan susulan"

"Iya sudah kalau begitu" Shikamaru memaklumi alasanku.

"Jangan marah Shikamaru" ucapku. Aku tak enak dengan Shikamaru, apa lagi selama ini dia baik padaku.

"Tidak, hanya kecewa saja" ucapnya.

"Aku janji minggu depan kita mancing di sungai lagi" ucapku membujuk Shikamaru supaya tidak terlalu kecewa.

"Kalau tidak bisa tepati janji, jangan buat janji Naruto" omel Shikamaru.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Aku tidak menduga kalau ada ulangan susulan Shikamaru"

"Ok kalau begitu. Sebagai gantinya nanti malam kau harus mentraktir ramen. Setuju?"

"Hm setuju"

...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, suatu tanda bahwa pelajaran telah selesai. Pagi sampai bel pulang, di Konoha High School tidak ada pelajaran atau bisa dibilang jam kosong. Para guru sedang rapat mengenai pergantian kurikulum baru. Tak tahu penyebab pergantian kurikulum yang mendadak. Tapi baru-baru ini di umumkan oleh menteri pendidikan konoha. Jadi seluruh guru dan kepala sekolah sedang merapatkan hal tersebut.

Ruang guru, tempat dimana diriku mengerjakan ulangan susulan Matematika. Disini hanya ada aku dan Anko-sensei. Soal yang diberikan Anko-sensei tidak terlalu sulit maupun tidak terlalu mudah. Aku hanya diberi waktu 30 menit untuk menyelesaikan soal ulangan. Hanya dengan waktu 20 menit aku sudah menyelesaikan keseluruhan soal yang berjumlah 10 soal itu. Aku yakin dengan kemampuan otakku, pasti akan dapat nilai yang memuaskan.

"Huft.. akhirnya selesai juga"ucapku sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Sudah selesai Naruto-kun?"

"Sudah Anko-sensei" Aku segera memberikan hasil ulangan ke pada Anko-sensei.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi" ucap Anko-sensei setelah menerima hasil ulanganku.

"Terimakasih" ucapku membungku badan dan segera pergi dari ruang guru.

Setelah keluar dari ruang guru. Aku teringat bahwa ada satu masalah lagi yang akan aku hadapi. Dimana tidak pernah diriku membuat satu kesalahan pun padanya. 'Mungkin perempuan itu sudah pulang' batinku. Kenapa aku tak pernah mengucapkan namanya di setiap kalimat yang aku buat untuknya. Karna dia masih asing bagiku.

...

[Perpustakaan sekolah]

Pukul 4 sore perpustakaan semestinya sudah tutup.Tidak tahu kenapa perpustakaan ini masih buka.Tak ada satupun murit yang terlihat hanya ada penjaga perpustakaan yang masih setia duduk disana. Aku menghampiri penjaga perpustakaan itu dan bertanya.

"Maaf pak apa masih buka?"

"Harusnya sudah lewat jam tutup. Tapi karena ada satu siswi yang masih membaca disana, jadi aku urungkan niat untuk menutup perpustakaan ini" jawabnya panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah siswa itu.

Aku mengikuti arah telunjuk jarinya itu. Kemudian aku melihat siswi sedang membaca di dekat jendela. Asumsiku tadi ternyata salah, masih ada satu siswi disini. Aku pun segera pergi menghampiri siswi yang masih membaca itu.

Pada jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat aku mengambil buku yang ada di depanku. Aku mencoba mendekatinya sedikit demi sedikit. "Ternya perempuan itu masih disini?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. "Dari kejauhan terlihat dia sedang membaca buku, tapi dari dekat dia sedang asik tidur" Langkah selanjutnya aku pun duduk di hadapannya.

Suasana tampak hening yang aku lihat, dia sangat manis ketika sedang tidur. Begitu tenang dengan buku besar yang menyanggah kepalanya. Tidak ada senyum yang menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Sampai aku tak tega membangunkannya. Aku menemaninya tidur sambil membaca buku yang sudah aku ambil.

Waktu terus berjalan, sudah 1 menit aku habiskan di perpustakaan ini. Hingga suara penjaga perpustakaan menghentikan aktivitas membaca bukuku.

"Maaf nak ini sudah jam 5 sore. Jadi perpustakaan ini akan saya tutup" ucap penjaga perpustakaan itu kepadaku.

"Tunggu sebentar, saya mau membangunkan teman saya dulu"ucapku.

"Iya silahkan" ucapnya. Setelah itu penjaga perpustakaan itu pergi ke mejanya.

Aku melihat Hinata sedang asik dengan tidurnya. Dengan terpaksa aku membangunkan tidurnya. "Hey.. bangun" ucapku lembut sembari menepuk bahunya.

"Eh.." Matanya berkedip-kedip mencoba untuk membuka. Dia mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum kembali utuh.

"Ayo pergi perpustakaan sudah mau tutup"ajakku. Rambutnya acak-acakan, sisa air ludah yang masih menempel di sisi kiri bibirnya. Sesekai tangannya membersihkan sisa air ludah di bibirnya.

Tak ada jawaban yang aku dapatkan. Aku bisa memakluminya karna dia baru bangun dari tidurnya. Detik berikutnya aku mengajak lagi. "Hey.. sudah bangun belum. Perpustakaannya mau tutup" ucapku mengembalikan buku yang aku baca tadi.

Tanpa aku sadari setelah menoleh ke arahnya, matanya melotok kearahku. Aku kaget setelah melihat tatapan matanya itu. 'Aku salah membangunkan macan yang sedang tidur' batinku.

"Kau-" ucapnya terputus olehku.

"Maaf.. tadi aku ada ulangan susulan jadi tidak bisa pergi ke perpustakaan. Dan habis ulangan susulan aku segera ke sisni. Setelah aku kesini kau sedang asik tidur pulas. Jadi aku tidak berani membangunkan mu" mulutku dengan reflek mengucapkan kalimat itu sendiri.

" –baikalah" ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Terlihat dari bibirnya yang menyeringai hebat. Aku bergidik takut melihatnya. Mataku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah rak buku yang ada di sampingku. "Perpustakaan mau tutup. Ayo pergi" Tangan yang kecil dan putih miliknya memukul kepalaku.

TUK

"Aaw.. sakit tau" dengan reflek aku mengaduh kesakitan.

"Itu balasan yang tadi"

"Aku salah apa?" tanyaku padanya sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku.

"Membuatku menunggu disini" ucapnya dingin. Dia pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan diriku yang kesakitan.

"Hey.. tunggu" ucapku. Aku segera mengejar Hinata yang sudah keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Aku tidak jadi di hukum kan?" tannyaku. Setelah itu aku berhenti mengejarnya.

Dia berhenti ketika mendengar ucapanku. Kemudia Hinata berbalik ke arahku. Matanya menyipit dan seringai muncul di bibirnya. Tanda bahwa dia tak suka ucapanku Aku semaku tak berani berkata apa pun.

Hinata mulai berjalan menghampiri diriku dengan ekspresi yang dingin. Aku tak tahu mau berkata apa, yang pastinya masih mencari alasan yang tepat untuknya. "Hinata-sama marah padaku?" tanyaku lembut sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sampai di depanku, dia menarik kerah bajuku. Dengan satu tarikan yang penuh dengan tenaga. Wajahku sudah berada beberapa centi di depan wajahnya. Aku coba untuk mundur ke belakang, tapi cengkraman tangannya begitu kuat. Shingga tubuhku tidak bisa mundur kebelakang.

"Hari ini pelayanku sudah membuat modku jelek. Jadi malam ini harus dihukum" ucapanya. Jarak kita semakin dekat hinga hembusan nafas ucapannya mengenai wajahku.

Aku begidik ngeri memandangnya "Ba-baik Hinata-sama"ucapku tergagap.

Untung di koridor sekolah sudah sepi ketika posisi kita berdua seperti ini. Tidak bertahan lama dengan posisi ini. Hinata melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di kerah seragamku. Aku lega semuanya sudah berakhir. Namaun ini adalah awal bagiku dengan hukuman yang menanti.

"Hinata-sama?" panggilku dengan was-was.

Hinata tidak sedikit pun mersepol pangilan dariku. Kakinya kecil masih setia jalan di depanku. Aku mencoba kembali memanggilnya. "Hinata-sama?" ucapku pelan.

"Hm" hanaya deheman yang muncul dari bibirnya.

"Untuk meringankan hukumanku, maukah Hinata-sama menemani makan ramen?"ucapku sambil bernegosiasi dengan hukumanku. 'Mungkin dengan cara begini aku bisa membuat modnya kembali baik' pikirku.

"Baiklah" ucapnya singkat.

.

.

.

[Kedai ramen]

Pukul 7 lebih 30 menit.

"Naruto siapa perempuan yang di sebelamu itu?" bisik Sikamaru yang duduk di depan Naruto sesekali melihat ke arah Hinata. 'Naruto pernah cerita kalau dia tidak memiliki teman disekolah. Aku heran saja kalau Naruto memiliki teman, atau mungkin lebih dari teman' pikir Shikamaru.

"Panjang ceritannya Sikamaru, nanti aku jelaskan di kost" ucapku pelan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sikamaru.

Kami bertiga makan ramen di kedai depan kafe paman Kakashi. Kedai ramen ini milik Guy-sensei, seorang guru olahraga di sekolahku. Paman Kakashi pernah bilang kalau dia pernah memiliki rival disekolah. Sering sekali Guy-sensei menantang paman Kakashi. Tapi hasilnya sudah bisa di tebak yang menang paman Kakashi. Hingga sekarang pun masih berlanjut Kafe milik paman Kakashi vs Kedai ramen miik Guy-sensei. Ini yang disebut rival abadi.

"Tadi kau ijin lagi ya Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru mencairkan suasana yang hening.

"Hm.. kau sudah tahukan kalau tadi ada ulangan susulan. Aku sudah menghubungi paman Kakasih dan dia mengijinkan" jawabku menjelaskan.

"Aaw..." refleku ketika sebuah tangan mencubit perutku.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru

"Hm... tidak papa, Hanya semut liar yang menggigit perutku" ucapku bohong. Aku menengok kearah orang yang mencubitku. Dia hanya tersenyum memandang diriku kesakitan. Aku bisa lihat ekspresi senang yang tergambar di raut wajahnya. Detik kemudian ramen pesanan kami pun datang.

Kami segera memakan ramaen yang masih panas itu. Sesekali aku dan Sikamaru membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam kami menyudahi acara makan ramenya. Shikamaru pulang ke kostnya dan aku mengantar Hinata pulang kerumahnya.

Dalam perjalanan puang ke rumah Hinata tak ada satu pun percakapan diantara kami. Hening yang aku rasa dalam perjalanan ini. Aku mencoba memecah keheningan ini dengan bertanya pada Hinata. "Hm.. Hinata-sama?" panggilku.

"Hm.."

'Tidak biasanya dia merespon panggilanku' batinku. "Maaf aku tidak bilang kalau kita makan dengan temanku" ucapku menjelaskan. Bola matanya melirik kearahku tanda dia memperhatikan ucapanku.

"Hm.." hanaya deheman yang muncul dari bibirnya. Langkah kami berhenti ketika sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Hinata.

"Sudah sampai. Aku pamit dulu " ucapku sambil meneruskan langkahku pergi.

Baru satu langkah kakiku berjalan, Hinata memanggil diriku. "Pelayan, siapa suruh kau pulang. Kau lupa hukumanmu?" ucapnya.

Langkah kakiku terhenti setelah mendengar ucapannya. Aku jadi teringat ucapannya di lorong sekolah tadi sore. "Hari ini pelayanku sudah membuat modku jelek. Jadi malam ini harus dihukum" ucapan itu membuat bulu kuduku berdiri tegang.

Kemudian aku berbalik ke arahnya dan bertanya kepadanya. "Apa harus sekarang? Tidak bisa besok saja? Ini kan sudah malam?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi padanya.

"Berisik.. ikut aku" ajaknya. Kemudian aku mengikuti Hinata dari belakang memasuki rumahnya.

To Be Continue...

Terimaksih atas reviewnya semoga tidak bosan dengan ceritanya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sahabat lama

Warning:

OOC, bahasanya jelek, cerita kurang baik, amburadul, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca, kalau suka tolong reviewnya.

"Percakapan"

'Bicara dalam hati/berfikir'

[Tempat/cerita sebelumnya]

[Cerita sebelumya]

'Tidak biasanya dia merespon panggilanku' batinku. "Maaf aku tidak bilang kalau kita makan dengan temanku" ucapku menjelaskan. Bola matanya melirik kearahku tanda dia memperhatikan ucapanku.

"Hm.." hanya deheman yang muncul dari bibirnya. Langkah kami berhenti ketika sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Hinata.

"Sudah sampai. Aku pamit dulu " ucapku sambil meneruskan langkahku pergi.

Baru satu langkah kakiku berjalan, Hinata memanggil diriku. "Pelayan, siapa suruh kau pulang. Kau lupa hukumanmu?" ucapnya.

Langkah kakiku terhenti setelah mendengar ucapannya. Aku jadi teringat ucapannya di lorong sekolah tadi sore. "Hari ini pelayanku sudah membuat modku jelek. Jadi malam ini harus dihukum" ucapan itu membuat bulu kuduku berdiri tegang.

Kemudian aku berbalik ke arahnya dan bertanya kepadanya. "Apa harus sekarang? Tidak bisa besok saja? Ini kan sudah malam?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi padanya.

"Berisik.. ikut aku" ajaknya. Kemudian aku mengikuti Hinata dari belakang memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

.

Love is a Choice

Story

BRUK

Suara tumpukan buku yang di lempar di atas meja belajar Hinata. "Apa ini?" tanyaku pada Hinata.

"Itu hukumanmu" jawabnya singkat dan segera pergi.

Aku melihat kearah buku yang ada di meja. Terlihat buku paket kimia, matematika, dan fisika. Ada juga beberapa pekerjaan rumah yang belum terselesaikan. Bisa dibilang belum pernah di sentuh oleh Hinata.

"Hey.. tunggu. Ini sudah malam, bisa besok saja hukumannya" ucapku berusaha bernegoisasi. Tak ada jawaban darinya, hanya ada suara pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Aku berada di dalam kamar Hinata. Kamar ini sangat luas dengan berbagai peralatan seperti buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak buku, sofa panjang berwarna ungu, tempat tidur yang besar, meja belajar yang terbuat dari kayu, dan lampu gantung yang indah.

'Kamar ini sangat rapi dan wanginya seperti bunga Lavender' batinku. Aku mulai membaca satu-persatu buku paket yang diberikannya tadi. 10 menit sudah aku membaca, kemudian aku mulai mengerjakan soal pekerjaan rumah (PR).

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memahami soal-soal ini. Sehingga tidak menghambat otakku untuk berpikir mengerjakan soal ini.

" Pintar juga ternyata" detak jantungku melonjat dengan cepat ketika suara bisikan masuk dari telinga kananku. Dengan reflek aku menengok ke arah suara tersebut. Bola mataku melebar seketika setelah melihat dagu Hinata menempel di pundakku.

"Aish.. bikin kaget saja" ucapku setelahnya. Aku tidak mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka, tahu-tahu dia sudah ada di samping kananku.

Hinata tersenyum setelah melihat ekspresi terkejutku. Senyumnya berbeda dari biasanya, senyum yang satu ini sangat manis dan tulus yang aku lihat.

Detak jantungku semakin tak karuan di buatnya. 'Apa ini... kenapa dengan jantungku?' pikirku.

TUK

"Aaw... " reflekku kesakitan setelah tangan milik Hinata memukul kepalaku. Kemudian aku menunjukkan eksprei marah kepada Hinata.

"Kembali bekerja-" senyum yang manis seketika berubah menjadi seringai di bibirnya.

" -aku mau tidur dulu"ucap Hinata segera menuju tempat tidur.

WHAT

'Apa yang dia katakan tadi?'

'Dengan enaknya dia main tidur-tidur saja. Apa dia tidak takut denga diriku yang berada disini. Aku ini laki-laki normal yang punya hawa nafsu dan kapan-kapan bisa meledak begitu saja. Dengan nafsu yang kumiliki bisa saja aku melakukan tindakan tak senonoh atau asusila terhadapnya' pikirku.

Aku tak mau terpropokasi dengan hawa nafsuku ini. Meski pun harus menahanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Untuk mengalihkan pikiran kotorku terhadap Hinata, maka aku kembali fokus pada soal-soal pekerjaan rumah milik Hinata.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Aku masih setia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah itu. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang tidur.

"Dia begitu damai dan tenang ketika sedang tidur, tidak seperti biasana seperti nenek sihir" gumamku pelan.

"Ah.."

Angin dingin masuk melalui jendela kamar Hinata. Seketika tubuh Hinata menggigil kedinginan. Aku segera menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya yang kediginan itu.

Malam semakin larut, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. "Akhirnya selesai juga" gumamku. Aku pamit pulang setelah menyelesaikan hukumanku.

.

.

.

[Kelas 2-2]

Keesokan harinya seperti biasanya aku pergi ke sekolah, aku tidak tahu nasib baik apa yang menimpaku hari ini. Seharusnya hari ini aku di hukum karna terlambat sekolah. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat diriku tidak jadi dihukum.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di ruang kelas dimana tempat tidurku berada, selain di kelas atap sekolah juga tempat favoritku untuk tidur. Aku jadi heran dengan kebiasaan ku sendiri.

"Sebenarnya yang memiliki kebiasaan tidur itu aku atau Shikamaru?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Hm..."

Hari ini pelajaran olahraga yang di ampu oleh Guy-sensei. Aku tidak seperti biasanya sedang tidur ketika pelajaran yang lain. Pelajaran olahraga adalah suatu hal yang harus aku perhatikan. Dimana aku lemah dalam fisik, tapi dalam pikiran aku sangat kuat.

Setelah menyampaikan materi, Guy-sensei segera menyuruh murit-murit ganti pakaian. Kemudian Guy-sensei menunggu di lapangan basket.

"Ini yang tidak aku inginkan" gumamku pelan setelah di lapangan basket. Mataku terkejut setelah melihat kelsas 2-3 juga ada di lapangan basket.

"Hari ini saya sengaja menjadikan satu kalian-" yang dimatsud Guy-sensei kelas 2-2 dan 2-3 gabung pada pelajaran olahraga ini.

" –dalam materi kali ini saya akan mengajarkan teknik dasar bermain basket. Saya akan membentuk kelompok yang terdiri dari 1 siswi dan 1 siswa ataupun kebalikannya. Tapi harus berbeda kelas, tidak boleh satu kelas. Saya membebaskan untuk memilih kelompok sesuai yang kalian inginkan." ucap Guy-sensei menjelaskan.

Murit-murit dari kelas 2-2 dan 2-3 segera mencari kelompoknya masing-masing. Aku hanya terdiam bersandar didinding lapangan.

Mataku terpejam setelah melihat murit-murit yang sibuk didepanku. Sesekali aku melirik Guy-sensei yang sedang memandang diriku heran kenapa tidak mencari pasangan.

Tidak mungkin aku mendapat pasangan, karna semua murit di sekolah ini musuhku. Jadi sia-sia saja mencari pasangan. Mungkin kalau di hukum Guy-sensei itu lebih baik dari pada susah-susah mencari pasangan.

'Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan pelajaran ini' ucapku dalam hati.

Hampir semua murit sudah menemukan pasangannya. Ada satu murit yang masih terdiam seperti diriku. Mataku melirik kearahnya aku tak tahu dari tadi dia memandang diriku yang sedang bersandar di dinding. Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu dia siapa, yang pasti dia menghampiri diriku.

"Yo.. Naruto" ucapnya setelah di depanku.

Aku terkejut setelah murit itu memanggil namaku. "Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ini aku.. masa kau lupa?"

Aku memperhatikan laki-laki di depanku dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Dan aku tidak mengenalnya. "Aku tak tahu kau siapa" geleng-geleng kepala tanda tidak tahu dia siapa.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, masih seperti dulu tukang pikun" ucapnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Apa kau orang gila dan nyasar di sekolahan ini?" ucapku bertanya.

"Dasar bodoh, sahabat sendiri kau lupakan" sindirnya.

"Sahabat yang mana aku lupa kalau punya sahabat?"

"Kau gila ini aku Sasuke sahabatmu dari kecil" tatapannya marah melihat tingkah tak tahuku.

"Kau benar Sasuke?" masih belum percaya kalau bertemu sahabat waktu kecilnya dulu.

"Hey.. selain pikun kau rabun juga ya" ejeknya padaku.

"Sialan... syifatmu tidak berubah, masih menjengkelkan seperti dulu. Dan juga kau memanjangkan rambutmu sekarang? Dulu kau botak tahu.." ucapku

"Iya.. terlihat keren ya?"

"Keren apanya. Kau lebih jelek dari yang dulu"

"Dasar tukang pikun.. terus saja ungkit-ungkit masa lalu" elak Sasuke.

"Dasar botak"

"..." kami terdiam setelah saling mengejek dan

"Hahaha... " tertawa bersamaan.

Sasuke adalah teman masa kecilku dan dia orang pertama yang menjadi sahabatku. Dulu ketika kami sekolah dasar, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sampai Sasuke pindah ke Suna karna ayahnya mendapat dinas di Suna. Yang aku tahu ayahnya adalah seorang tentara dan ibunya sudah meninggal. Jadi otomatis Sasuke pindah ke Suna.

"Acara kangennya nanti saja, waktunya sudah habis. Ayo segera di mulai" tegur Guy-sensei kepada kami berdua. Kemudian kami melakukan apa yang disuruh Guy-sensei.

.

.

.

[Gudang sekolah]

"Ada apa menyuruh kami kemari" ucap orang yang bernama Sasori.

Sasori adalah ketua gang di Konoha High School. Wajah tampannya membuat para siswi yang melihat teriak histeris padanya. Walaupun memiliki wajah tampan, tapi dia seorang materialistis. Sering kali menipu perempuan yang sudah mencintainya. Setelah itu mencampakannya kalau sudah puas.

Selain wajahnya yang tampan dan materialistis. Dia terkenal sangat sadis ketika menghajar seseorang. Dia juga memiliki dua anak buah yaitu Deidara, dan Hidan yang selalu menemani saat menjalankan aksinya.

"Ada pekerjaan buat senpai" ucap seorang laki-laki yang menyuruh Sasori.

"Apa untungnya bagi kami" ucapnya dingin.

"Tenang.. jangan kuatir senpai, ini uang mukanya-" ucap laki-laki itu sambil memberikan amplop putih kepada Sasori.

" –setelah senpai berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaan dariku, nanti akan aku tambah lagi sisanya" lanjunya.

Sasori membuka isi amplop yang diberikan laki-laki itu. Kemudian dia tersenyum puas setelah melihat isinya. "Baik, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tannyanya.

Dengan tatapan tajam laki-laki itu menunjukkan satu buah foto ke arah Sasori. "Aku ingin senpai memberi pelajaran pada orang yang ada di foto" ucap laki-laki itu menjelaskan apa yang harus di lakukan Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum melihatnya. "Aku tunggu uang tambahannya" ucap Sasori sembari mengambil foto yang ada di tangan laki-laki itu. Kemudian Sasori dan dua anak buahnya pergi dari gudang sekolah.

...

Bel istirahat berbunyi tanda sudah usai pelajaran. Aku dan Sasuke pergi ke kantin untuk membeli roti isi kesukaan Sasuke. Perjalanan menuju kantin banyak pasang mata melihat kedekatan kami berdua. Aku sudah biasa di pelakukan seperti itu, tapi Sasuke terlihat risih di pandang seperti itu.

Akhirnya kami tiba di kantin sekolah. Di kantin tidak terlalu ramai dan juga tidak terlalu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murit sedang makan. Setelah memesan makanan, kami duduk di samping jendela dekat bunga sakura yang mekar.

"Gimana kabar Paman dan Bibik?" tanya sasuke.

"..." Aku terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Dari pertanyaan Sasuke aku jadi teringat dulu dia sering bermain dirumahku ketika ayahnya pergi dinas.

"Hey.. malah diam" ucap Sasuke mengibas-ibaskan tangan ke arahku.

"Mereka sudah tiada Sasuke" ucapku lirih. Aku mencoba untuk tetap tegar dihadapan Sasuke. Menyembunyikan rasa sedih setelah mengingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf" ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Tidak masalah, mereka sudah tenang disana" ucapku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku turut berduka Naruto, aku tidak tahu kalau kau menjalani semua ini sendirian. Kalau aku tahu, aku tak akan meninggalkan mu sendirian di Konoha. Kau sudah seperti keluarga bagiku Naruto" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

Aku tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Terimakasih Sasuke. Kau sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki" ucapku memeluknya.

"Tenang saja Naruto, sekarang kalau ada apa-apa bisa hubungiku" ucap Sasuke sembari mengelus-elus punggungku.

"..." aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Dari meja dekat pintu terlihat seorang perempuan sedang menyeringai setelah memperhatikan kami berpelukan. Perempuan itu adalah Hinata, sudah dari tadi dia memperhatikan tingkah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Ekspresi wajanya berubah-ubah ketika mendengar percakapan kami. Sering kali dia tersenyum setelah itu terdiam kembali. Kalau orang melijhat tingkahnya, di sangka perempuan itu tidak waras.

Sudah banyak percakapan yang kami lakukan di kantin sekolah. Seperti kapan Sasuke pindah ke Konoha, dimana dia tinggal, hingga sekarang kami saling tukar no ponsel. Saking asiknya kami lupa waktu istirahat sudah habis. Kami segera kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Sebelum diriku melangkah masuk kedalam ruang kelas. Tiba-tiba Hinata menarik tanganku dari belakang. Aku terkejut dengan tarikan paksaannya itu. Meski begitu aku tidak melawan, malahan menurut ikut langkah permpuan itu pergi.

...

Hinata membawa diriku ke taman belakang sekolah. Dia menyuruh diriku duduk di bangku yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Alisku terangkat sebelah, aku segera duduk di sampingmnya.

Detik berikutnya dia muali bersuara.

"Kau harus dihukum" dengan lantangnya dia berkata seperti itu.

"Hah..." ucapku terkejut memandangnya.

"Kau sudah berani mengabaikan pesanku"

Aku mencerna kembali kata-katanya. Setelah itu aku ambil ponselku yang ada di saku celanaku. Mata biruku melebar ketika melihat layar ponselku terdapat beberapa pesan masuk yang belum aku baca "Hm.. maaf" ucapku padanya.

Ini 100% bukan salahku. Hanya saja aku mensetting ponselku dengan nada hening. Jadi aku tak tahu kalau ada pesan yang masuk. Walaupun ponselku bisa bergetar tapi dengan asiknya aku ngobrol dengan Sasuke, jadi tidak mendengar ponselku yang bergetar.

"Nanti pulang sekolah aku tunggu di halte bus. Awas kalau kau tidak datang" ucapnya sembarangan.

"Aku tidak bisa. Hari ini aku ada kerja paruh waktu" jawabku pada Hinata.

Hinata terdiam setelah mendengar ucapanku."Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu" aku segera berdiri dari duduk ku.

Sebuah tangan kecil menarik diriku kembali ke posisi semula. "Sudah aku bilang hari ini tidak bisa" ucapku tegas.

"Kau berani menolak perintahku" bentaknya padaku. Hinata menyeringai tanda tak puas dengan tolakkan ku.

"Maaf saja, aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan mu kali ini. Kau jangan egois-" ucapku terhenti mengambil nafas panjang. Kemudian aku melanjutkan kembali.

"-aku tidak bisa jadi pelayanmu yang bisa kau perlakukan semau mu. Aku juga mempunyai kehidupanku sendiri. Aku butuh uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari. Tidak mungkin uang datang dengan sendirinya tanpa ada usaha bekerja." ucapku menjelaskannya.

"..." Hinata terdiam memandangku.

"Aku tidak seperti dirimu yang memiliki harta yang melimpah. Apa yang kau inginkan akan terkabul begitu saja. Kau sudah tahu kalau aku hanya orang miskin yang mencoba bertahan menghadapi pahitnya hidup ini-."

"Huft.. " Aku helai nafas sejenak

" –tapi aku sadar bahwa aku tidak pantas berada di sekitar orang kaya seperti dirimu. Apa kau tahu? Semua ini hanya membuat penderitaanku semakin bertambah." ucapku sedikit menaikan intonasi nada suaraku.

Matanya melotot marah tanda tak suka dengan ucapanku. "Kau- " ucapnya terpotong.

"Apa? Hah.. cukup sampai disini main-mainnya. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Aku berhenti jadi pelayanmu. Aku tidak perduli kalau kau melaporkan kejadian di atap sekolah waktu itu" Bentakku pada Hinata. Kemudian aku segera berdiri dan mulai melangkah meninggalkannya.

Sudah 3 meter aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata. 'Aku rasa sikap ku tadi sudah benar. Wanita itu harus bersikap dewasa, jangan seperti anak kecil ' ucapku dalam hati. Langkahku terhenti sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, aku terkejut ketika mendapat pelukan dari belakang.

GRAB

Suara tangisan terdengar dari belakang tubuhku. Seakan tangisan itu terhalang oleh sesuatu. Punggungku terasa basah. "Naruto.."panggilnya lirih.

'Apa dia menangis?-' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Hiks- Naruto" panggil Hinata lagi karna tidak ada respon dariku.

' –aku sudah keterlaluan dengannya? Aku tahu kalau dia perempuan. Bersikap dingin diluar tapi, di dalam sangat rapuh setelah di sakiti' pikirku.

Aku mencoba melepas pelukannya, namun semakin aku mencoba melepas pelukkannya, semakin erat juga tangan Hinata memeluk tubuhku.

"Hey.. t-tolong lepaskan dulu." ucapku sambil menahan sakit di area perutku.

"Jangan pergi" ucap Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan pergi" ucapku melepas tangannya.

"Janji" ucap Hinata mengendorkan pelukkannya.

"Hm"

.

.

.

[Sakura High School]

Sekolah Shikamaru

Sakura High School adalah sekolah swasta pertama yang di dirikaan oleh Sakura Grup. Perusahaan terbesar ke dua di Konoha setelah Hyuga Grup. Sekolah ini sekolah terbaik, baik dari sekolah swasta lainnya. Bisa dilihat dari perstasi akademik dan olahraganya yang memuncaki pringkat pertama dari sekolah swasta lainnya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekolah negeri. Sarana dan prasarana sangat memenuhi sehingga bisa dibilang sekolah ini sangat maju. Kenapa Shikamaru memilih Sakura High School bukan Konoha High School. Alasanya sangat sederhana, karna sekolah ini sangat dekat dari rumahnya.

Dengan syifat pemalas itu, pasti kalian tahu kalau dia tidak mau susah payah pergi ke sekolah. Tapi kalian tahu sekolah swasta biayanya sangat mahal dari pada sekolah negeri.

Meskipun Shikamaru anak orang kaya tapi dia berhasil mendapat biasiswa di Sakura High School lewat kepintarannya dalam mengerjakan tes biasiswa. Jadi dia tidak membutuhkan banyak biaya yang di keluarkannya.

Apalagi Shikamaru kategori murit terpandai di Sekolah ini. Dalam artian dia pandai dalam bidang teoritik. Soal olahraga dia tidak jauh berbeda seperti diriku, kesulitan dalam pelajaran praktik yang berhubungan dengan fisik. Jadi Shikamaru tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang olahraga, dia lebih terfokus pada pelajaran teoritiknya.

"Shikamaru-kun?" panggil seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura. Haruno Sakura adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Bisa dibilang ayahnya yang membangun sekolah ini. Namanya diambil dari nama bunga paling indah yaitu bunga sakura. Dia anaknya periang, manis, dan masih polos.

"Hm.. ada apa Sakura-chan" ucap Shikamaru sedang duduk manis di bangkunya.

"Pulang sekolah temani beli buku ya?" ajak Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura-chan , aku ada acara hari ini"

"Emang mau kemana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hm.. kemana ya-?" ucap Shikamaru berhenti sejenak pura-pura berpikir.

" –kepo" lanjutnya.

Sakura cemberut melihat tingka Shikamaru

"Ayolah beri tahu aku Shikamaru-kun"

"Mau kerja" ucapnya malas.

"Dimana?" saut Sakura cepat.

Shikamaru memperhatikan tingkah ingin tahunya itu. "Sakura-chan kepo" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke pada Sakura.

"Ah.. Shikamaru-kun" ucapnya. Setelah itu Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya seperti balon.

"Ya di tempat kerjalah, masa di toilet" ucapnya sambil teringat kebiasaanya saat bekerja.

"Oh.. boleh aku ikut?" ucapnya girang.

"Ngapain? Katanya mau beli buku?" ucap Shikamaru bingung cara pikir wanita ini.

"Nggak jadi, mau tau tempat kerja Shikamaru-kun saja"

"Tidak boleh" ucap Shikamaru melarang Sakura ikut ke tempat kerja paruh wakunya.

"Shikamaru-kun.. boleh ya-"

" -boleh ya.."

" -boleh ya." ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

Shikamaru pasrah ketika melihat mata Sakura yang terlihat begitu imut dan di dalamnya penuh dengan permohonan. "Terserah Sakura-chan"

"Yee.. asik"

"Tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan ganggu aku kalau sedang bekerja"

"Siap pak.." Sakura pun tersenyu dan memberi hormat ala-ala tentara kepada Shikamaru.

...

[Taman belakang sekolah]

"Sudah jangan nangis lagi" ucapku sembari menepuk-nepuk kepalanya supaya dia tenang. Untung taman belakang sekolah sedang sepi. Jadi tak ada murit yang mengetahu kalau kami berdua di taman.

"Hiks.." Hinata masih menangis.

"Maaf sudah membentakmu tadi" ucapku sambil menyeka membersihkan air matanya yang keluar.

"...hiks.. Janji kalau tidak meninggalkan aku lagi?" ucap Hinata dalam tangisnya.

"Hm.. aku janji" ucapku tersenyum memandangnya. Kemudian menunjukakn jari kelingkingku ke hadapannya.

Hinata tersenyum memandangnya, senyuman itu berbeda dengan senyum yang pernah di perlihatkan padaku. Jari kelingking kami saling terkait bertanda aku menyetujui janjinya.

DUENG

"Sud-" ucapku terhenti setelah melihat raut wajah Hinata berubah kembali seperti semula. Senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai yang menyeramkan.

'Hey yang benar saja?' pikirku bingung dengan tingkat wanita di depanku. 'Aku lupa kalau dia perempuan licik. Terlambat sudah... ingin sekali aku mengingkari janji yang sudah aku buat beberapa detik tadi' ucapku dalam hati.

...

Waktu mulai berjalan hingga bel pulang sekolah telah tiba. Aku segera pergi menuju kafe tempatku bekerja paruh waktu. 30 menit aku habiskan untuk perjalanan menuju kafe paman Kakashi. Aku segera masuk dan menuju tempat ganti pakaian.

"Wah.. kau sudah sehat Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sudah paman. Maaf kalau selama ini merepotkan paman"

"Ya memang merepotkan" sindir Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku.

"Diam kau... tukang tidur"

"Dari mana saja kau baru datang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku urus tadi"

"Oh.." segera pergi mengantarkan pesanan.

...

"Ini pesananmu Sakura-chan" ucap Shikamaru menaruh jus anggur di meja depan tempat duduk sakura.

"Terimakasih Shikamaru-kun" setelah itu Sakura meminum jus anggurnya.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali berkerja dulu" ucapnya.

"Tunggu dulu Shikamaru-kun, aku mau bicara sesuatu padamu" ucap Sakura sebelum Shikamaru kembali bekerja.

"Ets... Sakura-chan sudah janjiloh.. masa mau di ingkari"

"Hm... " cemberut.

"Nanti saja kalau sudah istirahat kerja" tersenyum simpul.

Setelah puas memperhatikan seluruh isi kafe ini. Sakura melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. Dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik seorang pelayan yang dari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Setiap perilaku pelayan tersebut membuat rasa penasaran Sakura meningkat tinggi.

"Dia siapa?-" tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

" –keren" gumam Sakura tanpa sadar.

'Tubuh tinggi, rambut pirang, sikapnya yang ramah terhadap pelanggan, tampan dan sekaligus berkarisma. Hm... kira-kira siapa namanya ya?' pikir Sakura membicarakan ciri-ciri pelayan tersebut.

"Hay.. pelayan" seketika mulutnya berucap tanpa ada kontrol dari yang punya. 'Hah.. apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Dasar mulut tidak berguna, kenapa kau bicara sendiri tanpa aku perintahkan. Pikir Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu atau anda mau pesan sesuatu?" pelayan yang tadi tak sengaja di panggil oleh Sakura kini sudah tiba di depannya.

"Eh.. em-.. a-anu-" ucapnya tergagap salah tingkah.

'Aduh.. kenapa aku malah tergagap bicara dengannya dan juga kenapa dengan jantungku?' batin Sakura. Dia pun merasakan keringat menetes di pipinya. 'Ada apa dengan diriku ini. panas sekali disini' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Maaf an-" sebelum pelayan itu menyelesaikan ucapnannya Sakura segera memotongnya.

"SAYA MAU PESAN JUS ANGGUR" ucap Sakura lancar. Pelayan itu terkejut setelah mendengar suara cepat Sakura dan terkesan terburu-buru melafalkannya.

"Tunggu sebentar akan segera saya antar" ucapnya tersenyum.

"I-iya jangan lama-lama ya" Sakura membalas senyumnya. Kemudian pelayan tersebut berjalan menuju dapur.

'Hm.. Sakura kau sangat berani sekali. Berterimakasihlah kepada mulut yang keceplosan tadi' pikir Sakura. Hari ini dia merasa sangat senang setelah berbicara dengan laki-laki yang membuatnya penasaran. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sedari tadi, rasa gugup menghampiri dirinya. Serasa Sakura ingin mati seketika.

"Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Cinta apa hayo?" tiba-tiba Shikamaru menyaut gumamnya.

"Ehhh... Shikamaru-kun.. mengagetkan saja.. t-tidak kok.." ucap Sakura salah tingkah.

"Hahah.. kau aneh Sakura-chan. Ini pesananmu" menaruh jus anggur dimeja Sakura. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Sakura memesan jus anggur yang notabenya masih penuh jus anggurnya tadi.

"Sakura tadi apa yang akan kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Shikamaru.

'Kenapa yang mengantar Shikamaru-kun, bukannya pelayan tadi?' batin Sakura.

"Hoy sakura mengapa kau malah melamun?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Eh.. maaf Shikamaru-kun"

"Dasar.."

"A-anu Shikamaru-kun. Kau tahu nama pelayan yang memiliki rambut pirang di kafe ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Aku izin istirahat sebelum waktu istirahat tiba Cuma mendengar pertanyaan tidak penting dari mu Sakura-chan" omel Shikamaru.

"Ayolah Shikamaru-kun.. jangan marah" bujuk Sakura.

"Baik. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"Iya apa?"

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Shikamaru begitu saja.

"Eh.. a-anu..em.. t-tidak kok, cuma mau tahu namanya saja. Menurutku dia terlihat keren dimataku" ucap Sakura salah tingkah.

"Haha.. kalau suka bilang saja. Jangan mencari-cari alasan yang tidak jelas" tuduh Shikamaru.

"T-tidak kok, a-aku t-tidak bohong"

"Aku sudah mengenal Sakura-chan begitu lama. Jadi aku tahu kalau Sakura-chan sedang jujur ataupun berbohong. Dari caramu berbicara aku sudah tahu kalau Sakura-chan berbohong. Pada saat bicara jujur nada bicaramu tidak tergagap seperti tadi" uacp Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Jujur saja. Apa salahnya coba..."

"Shikamaru-kun, aku tidak tahu ini perasaan suka atau tidak. Yang pasti ketika aku melihatnya jantunggku bergetar hebat" dengan rasa malu Sakura memberitahunya.

"Puft.. lucu sekali kau ini" ucapnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Jangan bercanada Shikamaru-kun" dengan rasa kesal Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ok..ok.. aku mengerti. Kau mau mengenal dia, kau mau tahu namanya, dan kau mau tahu asal usulnya. Iya kan?" senyum Shikamaru ke arah Sakura.

"Iya.. "

" Tapi-" berhenti sejenak dan memejamkan mata.

"Tapi apa?" ucap Sakura penasaran.

" -semua itu tak ada yang geratis" sambung Shikamaru.

"Baik aku harus bayar berapa? Atau kau mau apa Shikamaru-kun?"

"Tidak.. tidak. Hanya saja kau harus membuatkan bento seperti waktu itu. Rasanya enak membuat diriku ketagihan memakannya" ucap Shikamaru sambil membayangkan rasa bento buatan Sakura.

"Baik setuju"

.

.

.

TING

Suara lonceng pintu kafe menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang. Seorang perempuan cantik memakai kacamata bulat dan memiliki rambut panjang berwarna putih berpadu pirang yang diikat kebelakang sedang mencari sesuatu. Kakashi selaku pemilik kafe ini menyambut pelanggan tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kakashi

"Maaf apa itu benar didepan tertulis lowongan pekerjaan?" ucap perempuan itu.

"Benar. Kafe ini membutuhkan tambahan pekerja paruh waktu. Soalnya karyawan kami ada yang risign. Jadi kami membuka lowongan" ucap Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Baiklah saya mau mendaftar"

"Mari ikut saya" ucap Kakashi berjalan ke ruang pribadinya.

"Iya" perempuan itu mengikuti Kakashi masuk ke dalam pintu berwarna coklat tua. Setelah di dalam Kakashi menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Lima menit berlalu begitu cepat setelah proses pendaftaran selesai.

"Baik Shion-san. Bisa mulai bekerja besok" ucap Kakashi melihat nama yang tertulis di kertas pendaftaran.

"Trimakasih Kakashi-san" selesai mendaftar Shion keluar dari ruang Kakashi.

...

[Dapur]

"Naruto.." panggil Shikamaru dari belakang.

"..." tak ada jawaban yang punya nama.

"Ada seorang perempuan sedang memperhatikan mu dari tadi. Apa kau tahu?" tanya Shikamaru pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Dari gerak-geriknya perempuan itu menyukai mu loh.." ucap Shikamaru tersenyum sambil menggerakkan kedua alisnya keatas.

"Terserah.."

"Yakin kau tak penasaran sedikit pun?" rayu Shikamaru.

"Sana pergi" usirku pada Shikamaru.

"Dia cantik loh-"

"Cantik itu relatif. Semua perempuan itu cantik Shikamaru" ucapku singkat masih fokus pada pekerjaan.

" -dia manis loh Naruto" sambung Shikamaru.

"Masih manisan kamu Shikamaru"

"Makasih..." sambil tersenyum nggak jelas.

"Sana pergi mengganggu saja" ucapku.

"Naruto ini serius tahu"

"Aku juga serius ingin kau pergi" sautku cepat.

"Ok.. tapi tadi dia minta no ponselmu. Terus aku memberikannya" ucapnya sambil pergi ke toilet.

"Aish.. bodoh kau yah.." desisku. Aku segera mengantarkan pesanan yang dari tadi aku buat.

.

.

.

[Pagi harinya]

Sudah pukul 6 lebih 40 menit aku tiba di stasiun kereta. Untungnya masih sempat aku membeli tiket menuju Konoha High School. Aku sangat lelah setelah seharian ini bekerja, tidak hanya bekerja paruh waktu tapi juga bekerja dengan Hinata. Walaupun tanpa di gaji, aku tidak memperdulikannya. Atau jangan bilang diriku nyaman di sampingnya.

Dulu aku memanggil namanya dengan sebutan wanita gila, entah mengapa sekarang jadi terbiasa memangil namanya Hinata. Aku jadi teringat dengan gadis yang ku tolong di atap rumahsakit Konoha. Sedikit samar-samar otakku menggali ingatan masa lalu. Yang aku ingat wanita itu bernama Hinata. Tapi ingatan tentang wajahnya tidak tersimpan dalam otakku.

"AWAS..." teriak seseorang dari arah belakangku. Seketika aku tersadar dari pikiranku.

BRUK

Seseorang menabrak diriku dari belakang.

"Aaw.."ucapku bersamaan dengannya. Aku tak tahu orang itu sedang di kejar apa. Yang pasti disini, diriku menjadi korban tabrak lari.

"Aduh.."

Kepalaku mendongak ke arah orang yang menabrakku tadi, ternyata orang itu perempuan. Sedetik kemudian dia pun berdiri dan melanjutkan larinya yang tertunda tanpa melihat diriku tersungkur di paving. Tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari mulutnya. Aku terdiam memandang kepergian perempuan yang menabrakku tadi.

"Dasar perempuan aneh" gumamku. Aku segera masuk kedalam kereta.

To Be Continue...

"Saya minta maaf karena baru bisa melanjutkan cerita ini. Akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk, banyak tugas sekolah dan ujian akhir membuat cerita ini saya anggurkan tak pernah tersentuh sedikit pun. Jadi maaf kalau post nya lama. Dan juga maaf kalau tidak sempat menanggapi reviewnya. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic ini."

"Semoga terhibur dengan cerita kali ini dan semoga bisa lanjut cerita selanjutnya" Autor.

"Terimakasih telah membaca"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Tiga Badut

 **Warning:**

OOC, bahasanya jelek, cerita kurang baik, amburadul, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca, kalau suka tolong reviewnya.

"Percakapan"

'Bicara dalam hati/berfikir'

[Tempat/cerita sebelumnya]

.

.

.

.

Love is a Choice

Story

Malam yang dingin di jalan kecil yang terhimpit dua bangunan besar. Tiga orang pemuda sedang menjalannkan suatu rencana. Dalam percakapannya, 3 orang tersebut salah satu dari orang itu terlihat antusias membicarakannya. .

"Kalian siap"

"Tapi bos?"ucap salah satu orang.

"Jangan kawatir, kita pakai topeng biar identitas kita tidak ada yang mengenali"

Setelah itu mereka memakai topeng badut untuk menutupi wajah 3 orang tersebut.

"Tapi bos... kita masih memakai seragam sekolah?" ucap orang yang lainnya.

"Kalian cupu banget jadi preman... nggak usah takut. Kita hanya memberi pelajaran, tidak lebih dari itu" ucap bosnya menahan amarah.

"Bos...?"

"Apalagi?" orang yang dipanggil bos marah melihat tingkah kedua anak buahnya tersebut.

"Lihat... di atas gedung itu ada CCTV bos"

"Mana?" ucap orang yang dipanggil bos itu. kemudian melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk anak buahnya.

"Itu lho.. diatas dekat tiang lampu"

"Mana.. nggak ada?"

"Bos rabun ya?" tuduhnya.

"Kalian yang rabun.. itu lampu bodoh... bukan CCTV" amarah bos mereka tidak terbendung lagi. Dia pun berjalan pergi.

"Mau kemana bos?"

"Pulang.."

"Loh.. nggak jadi bos?" tanya anak buahnya.

"Capek, mau istirahat"jawab bosnya.

"Ditunda ini jadinya?"

"Gara-gara kalian moodku jadi hilang" ucap bos tersebut segera pergi dari gang tersebut.

"Tunggu bos kami ikut..."

...

[Cerita sebelumnya]

"AWAS..." teriak seseorang dari arah belakangku. Seketika aku tersadar dari pikiranku.

BRUK

Seseorang menabrak diriku dari belakang. "Aaw.."ucapku bersamaan dengannya. Aku tak tahu orang itu sedang di kejar apa. Yang pasti disini, diriku menjadi korban tabrak lari.

"Aduh.."

Kepalaku mendongak ke arah orang yang menabrakku tadi, ternyata orang itu perempuan. Sedetik kemudian dia pun berdiri dan melanjutkan larinya yang tertunda tanpa melihat diriku tersungur di paving. Tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari mulutnya. Aku terdiam memandang kepergian perempuan yang menabrakku tadi.

"Dasar perempuan aneh" gumamku. Aku segera masuk kedalam kereta.

...

[Sekolah - jam istirahat]

Di kelas 2-2 diriku tergeletak lemas, lebih tepatnya dibangku belakang dekat jendela. Hari ini entah mengapa tubuhku tidak memiliki tenaga. Padahal sebelum berangkat aku sudah makan 2 bungkus ramen. 'Apa itu kurang?' pikirku.

Huft

Aku jadi teringat kejadian pagi tadi, seorang perempuan menabrakku dari belakang waktu di stasiun.

'Kalau tidak salah rambutnya panjang berwarna putih ke pirang-pirangan. Hm.. aku tak sempat melihat wajahnya karna dia terburu kabur' pikirku.

'Ah.. sudahlah mending aku tidur saja'

"Yoo... Naruto" ucap Sasuke mengagetkan diriku yang baru saja tidur..

Aku menatap ke arah suara yang ada didepan mejaku. "Ada apa Sasuke mengagetkan saja?"

"Hehe.. Bisa tidak temani ke kantin?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Lagi males jalan Sasuke" alesanku.

"Ayolah.. Naruto.. Aku mau beli roti isi kesukaanku. Aku murit baru disini, teman yang aku miliki hanya dirimu" ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Semalam aku kurang tidur jadi ini waktu yang tepat untuk tidur"

"Kalau kubelikan satu untukmu bagaiman?" ucap Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Sasuke tapi hari ini lagi males dan juga tubuhku tidak ada tenaganya untuk berjalan. Jadi intinya males dan ngantuk" jawabku begitu saja.

"Ok.. kalau begitu aku belikan dua roti isi. Bagaimana?" pancing Sasuke.

"Hm.. bagaimana ya- "

"Tiga roti isi" ucap Sasuke sambil menunnjukkan tiga jarinya kearahku.

"- baiklah kalau kamu memaksa.." aku tersenyum dengan tawaran Sasuke.

"Bilang saja kalau kau lapar minta dibelikan Naruto" sindir Sasuke.

"Iya sudah nggak jadi berangkat" ucapku sambil kembali ke posisi tidur.

"Hehe... jangan marah.. Aku cuma bercanda. Ayo berangkat keburu habis nanti rotinya" ucap Sasuke melangkah pergi.

Kemudian kami pergi menuju kantin sekolah. Dalam perjalanan menuju kantin kami melewati lorong sekolah yang banyak pasang mata melihat kami. Banyak suara bisik-bisik yang masuk ke dalam telingaku. Dalam bisikan tersebut terdapat makian yang jelas-jelas ditujukan kepadaku.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan kuatir Sasuke sudah kebal" ucapku sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

Aku menghiraukan bisikan tersebut, kelas demi kelas kami lewati. Termasuk kelas 2-1 yaitu kelas Hinata. Kepalaku menengok dengan sendirinya ke arah jendela kelas 2-1. Pada saat itu tidak ada satupun murid yang ada dikelas tersebut. Dan orang yang aku cari otomatis juga tidak ada dikelas.

Entah mengapa aku jadi memikirkan kejadian tempo hari di taman belakang sekolah. Setelah kejadian itu Hinata tidak lagi mengirim pesan lagi. Semisal pesan menyuruh belikan itulah, menyuruh temani itulah, yang semua pesanya mengandung paksaan. Walaupun begitu hatiku tidak bisa menolaknya.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja setelah kami sampai di kantin, Sasuke menepati ucapannya. Dia membelikan tiga sekaligus roti isi kepadaku. Kami duduk dan bercerita seperti pertama kali bertemu. Sesekali aku melirik ponselku di atas meja. Tak ada satupun pesan yang masuk.

'Tidak usah memikirkannya Naruto. Kamu ingat tidak... dia itu perempuan licik, seringkali menyiksa dirimu...' suara hatiku berbicara begitu. Akupun segera menonaktifkan ponselku dan segera mendengarkan kembali Sasuke bercerita.

...

[Kelas 2-2 – pulang sekolah]

Hari-hari dimana setelah bertemu Sasuke yang notabenya sahabat lamaku. Membuat hari-hariku tidak lagi suram, melainkan lebih berwarna. Tidak ada aktivitas diriku tidur di atas atap sekolah lagi. Seringkali waktuku aku habiskan bersama Sasuke di kantin. Padalah hanya berbicara seperti biasa. Tapi diriku tidak bosan sama sekali.

TINGTONG (diganti nada pesannya)

Terdengar suara nada pesan masuk dari ponselku. Setelah itu aku lihat pesan tersebut.

Pesan : "Hay..."

'Siapa ini?'tanyaku dalam hati, no tidak dikenal. Aku pun ragu untuk menjawabnya. Dalam pikiranku ini pasti orang yang sering menghinaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang-orang itu. Aku segera memasukkan peralatan sekolahku dan melangkah pergi dari tempat dudukku.

Detik kemudian nada pesan masuk berbunyi kembali. Dengan reflek tanganku mengambil ponsel yang ada disaku celanaku. 'No ini lagi'ucapku.

Pesan : "Hay.. Namikaze-san"

Aku terkejut dengan isi pesan tersebut. Dia tahu nama margaku dan tidak biasanya ada pesan seperti ini.

"Hay.. juga. Dengan siapa ini?" pesanku dengan sopan.

"Haruno"

'Haruno? Siapa dia.. aku tidak mengenalnya..'pikirku.

"Ada apa Haruno-san?"pesanku.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya ingin kenal"

"Oh.. yeah salam kenal Haruno-san"pesanku. Aku heran dengan diriku, kenapa menanggapi orang ini. Akupun segera memasukkan ponsekku ke kantong celana. Sebelum kakiku melangkah pergi. Lagi-lagi nada pesan masuk berbunya dari saku celanaku.

"Akhir pekan ada waktu luang? Kalau ada, saya mau mengajak Namikaze-san nonton"

Aku berpikir sejenak. 'Aku libur bekerja, mungkin agendaku pergi memancing bersama Shikamaru'

"Maaf aku ada janji dengan teman"

Setelah menjawab pesan tersebut. Detik berikutnya ada pesan masuk dari Shikamaru.

Pesan Shikamaru : "Maaf Naruto acara mancingnya dibatalkan. Masalahnya aku ada ulangan susulan tidak bisa diganti minggu depan. Jadi harus akhir pekan ini kerumah guruku" akhir kalimat terdapat icon wajah senyum.

Setelah membaca pesan dari Sikamaru aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Tanda aku curiga orang yang bernama Haruno-san ini. 'Apa-apaan Shikamaru ini? Mana ada alasan seperti itu..' ucapku dalam hati.

"Ayolah Namikaze-san. Jangan menolak orang yang akan melakukan kebaikan" pesan dari Haruno.

"Mengajak nonton seseorang itu merupakan kebaikan yah... aku baru tahu. Bukannya aku berfikir negatif tapi pikiranku berkatya pasti ada maksud tertentu didalammnya.

"Hm.. gimana yah.." pesanku.

"Mau yeah... saya tunggu di kafe tempat Namikaze-san bekerja" pesannya.

'Kelihatannya orang ini memaksa banget.. ingin aku pergi dengannya. Oh.. ya darimana dia tahu tempat kerjaku?' pikirku.

"Iya terserah Haruno-san. Tapi saya tidak janji" pesanku. Setelah mengirim pesan terakhir padanya. Aku segera menuju halte bus depan sekolah.

.

.

.

[Sakura High School - pulang sekolah]

Seorang perempuan sedang duduk santai ditaman sekolah. Dia menanti orang yang dari jam istirahat belum ditemui. Dari kejauhan orang yang ditunggu sudah menampakan wujutnya.

"Hay Sakura-chan sedang main apa? Kayaknya asik banget mainnya" ucap Shikamaru melihat Sakura memegang posel.

"Eh.. nggak main apa-apa Shikamaru-kun" jawab Sakura sedikit terkejut.

Shikamaru mendekat ke arah Sakura yang duduk dibangku taman. Kemudiah dia duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Mana bento yang sudah kamu janjikan Sakura-chan?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Oh.. iya Shikamaru-kun.. maaf aku lupa tadi waktu istirahat tidak memberikannya. Jadi Ini bentonya" ucap Sakura sambil mengambil bento yang berada ditas.

"Sudah tak apa-apa.. yang penting Sakura-chan menepati janji" Shikamaru menerima bento yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

"Selamat makan" Shikamaru segera membuka tempat makan milik Sakura dan mencoba satu potong bento.

"Pasti rasanya sudah tidak enak?" tanya Sakura.

"Emm.. amm.. masih enak kok " jawab Shikamaru masih mengunyah bento.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu"

Mencoba satu potong bento, Shikamaru semakin ketagihan memakannya. Dengan cara makannya yang lahap, Shikamaru seperti orang yang kelaparan. Lima menit sudah dia menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Terimakasih bentonya Sakura-chan" tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Shikamaru pun menengok ke arahnya. Shikamaru heran melihat Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri memandang ponselnya.

'Aku nggak tahu kalau Sakura memiliki kepribadian yang seperti ini' Shikamaru menahan tawa setelah melihat Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri. Kemudian rasa penasaran menghampiri Shikamau. Dia pun punya ide.

"Kamu lagi main apa.. kelihatannya bahagia banget?" Shikamaru mengambil ponsel milik Sakura.

"Eh.. Shikamaru-kun kembalikan" ucap Sakura mencoba mengambil kembali ponsel yang diambil paksa oleh Shikamaru.

"Wah.. ada yang sedang pendekatan nih.." ucap Shikamra setelah melihat ponsel Sakura.

"Kembalikan Shikamaru-kun.." masih berusaha mengambil ponselnya.

"Hanya mau kenal? Hahah.." tawa Shikamaru membaca pesan terakhir Sakura.

"Bodoh.." ucap Sakura menahan malu.

"Kamu benar-benar suka pada Naruto ya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bodoh.." ucap Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Wajahnya sudah merona hebat karna Shikamaru mengetahuinnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu-" dengan senyum yang mengembang Shikamaru segera mengetik sesuatu di ponsel Sakura.

"Mau diapain ponselku Shikamaru-kun" ucap Sakura kawatir Shikamaru mengirim pesan yang tidak-tidak kepada Naruto.

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan. Kamu tinggal menunggu hasilnya" ucap Shikamaru tenang. Sedang mengotak-atik ponsel Sakura.

Dengan berat hati Sakura pasrah membiarkan Shikamaru mengotak-atik ponselnya. Sakura hanya bisa melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang sesekali melirik kepadanya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Sakura.

"Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Sakura..

"Tenang Sakura-chan.. sedikit lagi beres" ucap Shikamaru sambil mengambil ponsel dikantong celananya. Kemudian mengetik sesuatu.

Lima menit sudah berlalu. "Ini Sakura-chan" Shikamaru mengembalikan ponsel milik Sakura.

"..." Dengan cemberut Sakura menerima ponselnya.

"S-shikamaru-kun?"

"Hm.."

"Kenapa jadi begini?" ucap Sakura setelah membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Shikamaru.

"Apa? Kenapa? Kamu nggak suka nonton?" Seolah-olah tidak ada yang salah.

"Dasar Shikamaru-kun jahat.. aku belum siap ketemu dia tahu" ucap Sakura. Sakura bingung ingin ngomong apa lagi. Dia tidak tahu rasa hatinya sekarang. Ada rasa senang dan ada rasa malu, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Jangan kuatir Sakura-chan. Jalani, dan rasakan kebaahagiannya" ucap Shikamaru sambil menahan tawa.

"Shikamaru-kun bodoh.."

"Bodoh..."

"Bodoooohhh.."

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kafe paman Kakashi, aku naik bus seperti biasanya. Halte demi halte sudah dilewati. Bus ini berjalan dengan cepat hinga berhenti di halte berikutnya. Banyak penumpang yang naik membuat bus ini menjadi panas. Suasana didalam bus begitu sempit, sampai-sampai mengganggu aktivitas dudukku.

Mataku tertuju pada perempuan parubaya yang sedang hamil berdiri dibelakangku. Dia terlihat kesakitan terdesak orang-orang yang naik bus ini. Entah mengapa diriku lambat dalam menawarkan tempat duduk.

"Bibi bisa duduk disini" ucap perempuan dibelakang tempat dudukku. Nada suaranya sangat lembut sehingga perempuan parubaya tersenyum ke arah perempuan itu.

"Terimakasuh nak" ucap perempuan parubaya itu dan seger duduk.

Aku menoleh ke belakang memperhatikan perempuan yang menawarkan tempat duduknya tadi. Perempuan tersebut juga tidak sengaja melihat diriku menoleh. Kami saling memandang satu sama lain. Ciri-ciri perempuan tersebut memakai kacamata bulat dan memiliki rambut panjang berwarna putih berpadu pirang yang diikat kebelakang berdiri dibelakangku.

'Hm... dia seumuran denganku atau lebih tua satu tahun dariku' batinku. Kemudian aku mulai menawarkan tempat dudukku padanya.

"Hay.. kalau lelah duduk disini. Sebentar lagi saya mau turun di halte depan"ucapku padanya.

"Tidak... terimakasih sebentar lagi saya juga mau turun di halte depan" ucap perempuan itu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" ucapku singkat.

Beberapa menit kemudian halte bus depat sudah terlihat. Bus ini pun otomatis berhenti didepanya. Aku menunggu penumpang pada turun duluan, setelah itu baru diriku turun paling belakang. Aku mulai melangkah menuju tempat kerjaku, dari arah depat terlihat perempuan yang sama dengan di bus.

Perempuan itu berhenti tepat di depan kafe tempat kerjaku. Kemudian dia masuk kedalam kafe. Alis sebelah kananku naik dengan sendirinya. 'Mungkin dia seorang pelanggan' pikirku.

...

[Markas Sasori]

"Ok.. malam ini harus tuntas kerja kita" ucap Sasori mau menjelaskan rencana yang tertunda kemarin.

"Siap bos" ucap Daidara.

"Hm.. peralatan sudah kalian siapkan" tanya Sasori.

"Sudah bos" ucap Hidan.

"Baik tepat pukul 9 malam kita mulai beraksi. Pertama tama kita lumpuhkan dulu target kita. Setelah itu bawa target kita ke dalam gudang yang berada dekat dermaga Konoha. Kemudian-" berhenti sejenak menghirup udara.

" -baru kita habisi dia disitu.. ada pertanyaan?" ucap Sasori menjelaskan.

"Target kita mau diapain bos?" ucap Hidan.

"Tunggu sebentar... klien kita nelpon" lima menit berlalu setelah Sasori menerima telpon.

"Tadi kalian tanya apa?"

"Mau diapain korban kita?"

"Tenang saja nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri.." ucap Sasori.

"Kalau target kita meninggal bagaimana bos?" ucap Daidara.

"Jangan kuati akan sesuai prosedur.. apa sudah paham?"

"Paham bos" jawab keduannya.

"Baik mari kita siap-siap dulu.

.

.

.

"Ada acara apa ini rame-rame berkumpul didapur? Tidak biasanya begini" ucap Shikamaru.

"Ini ada pegawe baru Shikamaru" ucap kakashi. Kemudian Kakashi menyuruh pegawe baru memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan saya Shion, mohon bimbinggannya" ucapnya singakat.

"Salam kenal Shion-san" ucap para pegawe kafe tersebut.

Setelah saling mengenal "Ok.. acara perkenalannya sudah selesai lanjutkan kerja kalian masing-masing" ucap Kakashi.

Kemudian para pegawe kembali bekerja seperti semula. Shikamaru memperhatikan perempuan yang bernama Shion tersebut. 'Wajahnya seperti tidak asing bagiku' pikirnya dan menghampiri Shion.

"Hay.. Shion-chan" panggil Shikamaru

"Eh.. ada apa?"

"Kalau kamu butuh bantuan atau mau tanya-tanya bilang saja tidak usah sungkan" uap Shikamaru.

"Hm.. ano.. baik Shiki-"

"Shiki..? panggilan macam apa itu? panggilan saja Shikamaru"

"Ah.. iya Shikamaru-san" ucap Shion

"Dilihat-lihat Shion-chan mirip temannya temanku.. eh.. bagaimana menjelaskannya yah."

"Saya paham Shikamaru-san. Kalau boleh tahu teman kamu namanya siapa?"

'Saat itu Naruto mengajaknya makan ramen bersama. Tapi rambutnya berwarna hitam. Mungkit dia mengecat rambutnya. Dan juga aku tidak tahu namanya... Dari sepulang makan ramen Naruto belum pernah menjelaskannya.. Tidak ada salahnya kalau bertannya' pikir Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-san" ucap Shion mengibas-ibaskan tanganya ke wajah Shikamru.

"Hehe.. maaf... namanya Namikaze Naruto" ucap Shikamaru baru sadar dari pikirannya.

"Maaf saya tidak mengenalnya.. " ucap Shion.

"Shikamaru ini pesanan no 16" ucap salah satu pegawe.

"Ok... siap meluncur.." ucap Shikamaru. Setelah itu Shikamaru mengantar pesanan tersebut "Shion-chan nanti kita lanjut lagi ngobrolnya" ucap Shikamaru dari kejauhan.

Kafe milik paman Kakashi sangat ramai kalau sedang jam pulang seperti ini. Banyak siswa-siswi pulang sekolah mampir ke kafe ini. Ada juga kariyawan pulang bekerja mengadakan rapat disini. Atau ada acara keluarga merayakan di kafe ini.

Tempat dan suasana kafe ini sangat strategis, berada disamping perempatan dekat lampu lalulintas. Dari 100 m kearah kanan terdapat Sekolah, didepan kafe ini terdapat kedai ramen milik Guy-sensei, dan disebelah kanan berdiri perusahaan-perusahaan besar. Jadi sudah biasa kalau kafe ini ramai pelanggan.

"Maaf paman Kakashi aku terlambat" ucapku.

"Santai saja Naruto.. tapi kau habis darimana?" tanaya Kakashi.

"Tadi ada masalah pencernaan kurang baik"

"Oh.. kalau begitu cepat bantu Shikamaru. Kelihatannya dia lagi kerepotan" ucap Kakashi.

"Iya paman" Aku segera menuju dapur tempat Shikamaru berada.

Dapur sangat sibuk para pegawe mondar-mandir menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan. Shikamaru terlihat kerepotan sekali. Aku tersenyum memandang Shikamaru 'Dia kelihatan sudah ahli mengantar pesanan'.

"Oi... Naruto... Malah senyum-senyum sendiri. Bantuin.." omel Shikamaru.

"Hm.."

"Kau darimana?" ucap Shikamaru.

Pesanan no 8

"Biasa.." ucapku melangkah pergi mengantar pesanan no 8.

"Woy.. Naruto jawab yang benar" ucap Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.45 malam. Digang kecil, tiga orang sudah bersiap-siap memulai rencanannya. Gang itu tak ada satupun cahaya bulan yang menerangi kedalah. Semua gelap kecuali layar ponsel yang menyala.

"Baik.. perhatikan betul-betul wajah orang ini.. jangan sampai salah orang" Sasori memperlihatkan foto ke pada Deidara dan Hidan.

"Siap bos"

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat sudah limabelas menit menunggu akhirnya target ke tiga orang tersebut telah muncul.

"Kayaknya itu orangnya bos, tapi dia bersama seorang perempuan?" ucap Deidara menunjuk kearah lelaki disebrang jalan.

"Iya sudah tahu"

"Ayo bos kita tangkap sekarang" ucap Hidan terburu-buru.

"Kau bodoh ya.. ini masih bayak orang.. kita tunggu hingga suasana aman terlebih dahulu.. Setelah itu baru kita **SIKAT**.."

"Hm.. baik bos" ucap Hidan paham.

Ketiga orang tersebut mengikuti target yang seperti difoto. Sasori dan anak buahnya memakai jaket hitam menutupi seluruh tubun dan kepalanya. Diwajah mereka memakai topeng badut untuk menutupi identitasnya. Sasori memakai topeng badut berwajah tersenyum, Deidara memakai topeng badut bermata besar, dan Hidan memakai topeng badut berwajah sedih dan satu pemukul baseball dibawa olehnya.

Sudah sepuluh menit mereka mengikutinya. Tibalah disuatu tempat seperti bangunan yang lama ditinggal oleh pemiliknya. Sasori selaku bos dari preman tersebut meminta anak buahnya bersiap-siap untuk melakukan penyergapan.

"Kalian bersiap-siaplah setelah tikungan depan, mulai beraksi kita... mumpung dia lagi menerima telpon, kita sembunyi dirumah tua itu." ucap Sasori

"Hm.. Ayo Hidan kita ambil tempat didekat gerbang" ucap Deidara.

"Haha... malam yang indah untuk berburu" ucap Hidan.

Daidara dan Hidan bersembunyi dipohon besar didepan gerbang rumah tua tersebut. Target mulai mendekat sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga sampai diperkarangan rumah Sasori memanggil target dari belakang.

"Yoo kalian-. " sapa Sasori dari belakang sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada.

" -tenang jangan takut" ucap Sasori.

"Siapa kau?"ucap permpuan disamping Naruto.

"Penggemar beratmu" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum (didalam topeng)

"Kau ada urusan apa dengan kami?" ucap Shion.

"Aku... hanya menjemput rezeki 2019 ini" ucap Sasori.

"Hm.. " Naruto mengajak perempuan disampingnya pergi. Sebelum Naruto melanggkah lebih jauh, Sasori menepuk tangannya untuk memberi aba-aba kepada Deidara dan Hidan untuk keluar.

TING

Suara pemukul baseball yang dibawa Hidan terkena lantai. "Hm... aku haus" ucap Hidan.

"Mau pergi kemana kau?" tanya Deidara.

"Haha... ada gadis imut disini.. sini sama om nggak sakit kok" ucap Hidan.

"Aku nggak takut sama kalian" ucap perempuan disamping Naruto.

"Oh.. begitukah?" tanya Deidara.

"Apa kau mau harta kami?" ucap Naruto.

"Hm... bagaimana yah-" ucap Sasori berhenti berpikir. Kemudian Sasori menepuk tangannya lagi. Hidan maju kearah Naruto yang ada didepannya.

"Kesini anak maniss..." ucap Hidan. Diapun mulai mengayunkan pemukul baseball ke wajah Naruto.

BUAK

"Aaahhh..."

...

[Depan Kafe – sudut pandang Naruto]

Hari ini hari yang sibuk yang pernah aku alami. Dimana banyak sekali pelanggan yang datang ke kafe paman Kakashi. "Rasanya tubuhku sakit semua" gumamku.

"Naruto... " panggil Shikamaru.

"Hm.. ada apa?" ucapku.

"Habis ini mau kemana?"

"Aku mau belanja dulu.. persediaan makanan sudah habis"

"Oh... kalau gitu aku pulang duluan" ucap Shikamaru menuju ke halte bus.

"Hm.."

Aku segera melangkah pergi menuju tempat belanja. Karna malam hari ini uangku hanya cukup untuk membeli bahan masakan, aku memutuskan untuk jalan kaki.

"Namikaze-san"

"..." aku menengok kearah suara yang memanggilku. 'Perempuan ini mau apa?' batinku.

"Kau mau pulang ya?" tanya Shion.

"Hm.. "

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita pulang bareng"

"Tunggu.. kenapa kau mau tahu? "

"Terus mau keman?"

"Woy kau belum jawab pertanyaanku"

"Ok.. aku temani. Dimana tempatnya?"

'Kenapa dengan perempuan ini? aneh. Atau dia tadi mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Shikamaru' batinku.

"Tempat belanja di jalan Hokage" ucapku.

"Baik itu jalan searah ke rumahku.. kita kesana bersama" ucap Shion.

"Terserah..."

Kami mulai berjalan kaki bersama, tepatnya dia didepanku. Aku tak tahu jalan pikiran perempuan ini. 'Hey kita baru bertemu beberapa jam, jangan sok akkrap... denganku. Mengapa seolah-olah kau sudah tahu jalan pikiranku. Tapi aku berpikir positif saja dengan dia' pikirku.

"Em...terimakasih sudah membantuku tadi.. " ucap Shion berhenti berjalan.

Aku memandangnya sejenak "Oh... jangan dipikirkan.." ucapku.

'Jadi dia melakukan ini hanya mau berterimakasih kepadaku.' Pikirku.

"Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih" ucap Shion membungkukkan badan.

"Lupakan saja" ucapku sambil melangkah berjalan.

"Tunggu... Namikaze-san" Shion menarik bajuku dari belakang.

Sepontan alis mataku terangkat sebelah "Hm.. ada apa?" ucapku.

"Em.. eto.. "

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi"

'Sialan.. perempuan satu ini.. buang-buang waktu saja' batinku.

Waktu berlalu kami sampai disebuah rumah tua yang bergaya eropa. Disini tidak begitu banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang atau pun orang yang melintas. Semuanya gelap, hanya cahaya lampu kota yang menerangi jalan trotoar. Didepan rumah itu terdapat satu pohon besar yang sangat tua. Banyak daun-daun bergeletak dibawah pohon besar itu.

Sebelum kami melewati rumah tua itu, nada dering ponselku berbunyi. Seketika aku mengambil ponsel yang berada disaku celanaku. Terlihat nama Sasuke dilayar ponselku tersebut. Aku segera mengangkat panggilan telponnya.

"Halo.. ada apa Sasuke?" tanyaku.

"Naruto.. kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku habis pulang kerja.. memangnya ada apa?"

"Minta tolong belikan ramen ekstra jumbo dua porsi yeah... nanti aku ganti" ucap Sasuke.

"Hm.. tapi aku agak sedikit lama.." ucapku. Soal uangku yang hanya cukup untuk membeli bahan persediaan masakan. 'Terpaksa tidak jadi membeli bahan masakan, aku tidak enak untuk menokak permintaan Sasuke..'

"Ok aku tunggu.. sesuai aplikasi ya mas.. jangan lama-lama"

"Sialan... kau kira aku tukan ojek makanan apa?"

"Hahah.. maaf bercanda..."

TUUTTT

Segera aku menutup telponya dan memasukan ponsel kedalam saku celanaku. Bola mataku melirik kearah Shion berdiri. Dia hanya melamun menatapku dengan wajah yang aneh. Aku meresponnya dengan menaikkan kedua bahuku keatas. Dan setelah itu aku segera mengarahkan wajahku kedepan untuk berjalan kembali.

Didepan rumah tua yang bergaya eropa tersebut. Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mengawasi kami dari belakang. Penasaran dengan keberadaan orang yang ada dibelakang, aku menengok kearah belakang. Tak ada siapapun dibelakang kami, hanya kegelapan malam yang terlihat oleh mataku.

Shion memandangku yang tiba-tiba menengok ke belakang. "Ada apa?" tanya Shion.

"Aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kita dari belakang" ucapku memberitahu Shion yang aku rasakan dari tadi.

"Mana... nggk ada...?" tanya Sihon.

"Hm... yah sudah kita lanjut jalan saja" ucapku. Satu langkah kami berjalan, bulu kuduku berdiri setelah suara dari belakang memanggil kami.

"Yoo kalian-. " suara dari belakang.

Dengan reflek kami memberanikan diri menengok kearah suara itu berada. Aku melihat topeng badut muncul dari balik gelabnya tembok rumah.

DEG

Aku terkejut jantungku bedetak dengan cepat, terasa darahku dipompa dengan begitu cepat melalui pembulu darahku. 'Jangan-jangan ini hantu penunggu rumah tua ini?' pikirku.

" -tenang jangan takut" ucap suara itu melannjutkan.

'Apanya yang jangan takut... bulu tanganku sudah berdiri semuai ini...' batinku.

"Siapa kau?"ucap Shion menyadarkan pikiranku.

"Penggemar beratmu" ucap badut berwajah tersenyum.

"Hm.. kita lari saja Shion-san" ucapku berbisik ke telinga Shion.

"Tenang saja Namikaze-san jangan panik" ucap Shion menenangkan diriku.

"Kau ada urusan apa dengan kami?" ucap Shion.

"Aku... hanya menjemput rezeki 2019 ini" ucap orang tersebut.

Aku segera menggenggam tangan kiri Shion dan segera mengajak pergi dari situ. Langkah kami tidak begitu panjang. Sebelum kami melanggkah lebih jauh, orang yang memakai topeng badut menepuk tangannya dua kali.

PLAK PLAK

TING

Suara pemukul baseball yang dibawa salah satu badut didepan kami terkena lantai. "Hm... aku haus.." ucap badut membawa pemukul itu..

"Mau pergi kemana kau?" tanya badut bermata lebar.

"Sial.." umpatku. Dari balik pohon besar muncul dua orang badut yang menghadang jalan kami.

"Haha... ada gadis imut disini.. sini sama om nggak sakit kok" ucap badut membawa tongkat baseball.

"Dasar mesum.." ucap Shion.

"HAHAHA..." ucap badut membawa tongkat baseball.

"Sini maju kalau berani... aku nggak takut sama kalian" ucap Shion.

'Aku tidak tahu kenapa perempuan disampingku sangat berani? Apa dia tidak takut sedikit pun? Atau dia memiliki bela diri seperti karate, silat atau sejenisnya...? Aku pribadi sangat takut mau bagaimana dalam menanggapi situasi seperti ini..' pikirku.

"Oh.. begitukah?" tanya badut bermata lebar.

"Apa kau mau harta kami?" ucapku untuk mencari solusi dari keadaan kami ini.

"Hm... bagaimana yah-" ucap badut dibelakang kami. Kemudian badut itu menepuk tangannya dua kali lagi.

PLAK PLAK

Badut yang membawa pemukul baseball maju kearah diriku. Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang menimpa diriku.

"Kesini kau anak maniss..." ucap badut itu. Diapun mulai mengayunkan pemukul baseball tepat ke wajahku.

BUAK

"Aaaaaahhhh..."

To Be Continue...

"Maaf kalau ceritanya ada sedikit genre comedynya dan kali ini sangat pendek. Semoga kalian terhibur"

Terimakasih atas review, saran dan pendapatnya.

From:

Rikudou Pein 007

Kurotsuki Makito

Adislt

Darkvincent

AbL3h Namikaze

Choku Tomoe

Hamba Allah


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Hati yang baik

Warning:

OOC, bahasanya jelek, cerita kurang baik, amburadul, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca, kalau suka tolong reviewnya.

"Percakapan"

'Bicara dalam hati/berfikir'

[Tempat/cerita sebelumnya]

.

.

.

.

Love is a Choice

Story

[Cerita sebelumnya]

"Haha... ada gadis imut disini.. sini sama om nggak sakit kok" ucap badut membawa tongkat baseball.

"Dasar mesum.." ucap Shion.

"HAHAHA..." ucap badut membawa tongkat baseball.

"Sini maju kalau berani... aku nggak takut sama kalian" ucap Shion.

'Aku tidak tahu kenapa perempuan disampingku sangat berani? Apa dia tidak takut sedikit pun? Atau dia memiliki bela diri seperti karate, silat atau sejenisnya...? Aku pribadi sangat takut mau bagaimana dalam menanggapi situasi seperti ini..' pikirku.

"Oh.. begitukah?" tanya badut bermata lebar.

"Apa kau mau harta kami?" ucapku untuk mencari solusi dari keadaan kami ini.

"Hm... bagaimana yah-" ucap badut dibelakang kami. Kemudian badut itu menepuk tangannya dua kali lagi.

PLAK PLAK

Badut yang membawa pemukul baseball maju kearah diriku. Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang menimpa diriku.

"Kesini kau anak maniss..." ucap badut itu. Diapun mulai mengayunkan pemukul baseball tepat ke wajahku.

BUAAAK

"Aaaaaahhhh..."

...

[Rumah tua - sudut pandang Naruto]

Sebuah tendangan cepat dilancarkan Shion ke arah perut badut tersebut. Badut itu tidak menyadari bahwa Shion sudah bersiap untuk menendangnya.

"Hahah... boleh juga kau ya"

Shion memberi tahu diriku untuk menjauh darinya " Biar.. aku yang hadapi kedua badut bodoh ini... kau urus yang dibelakang.." ucapnya serius.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab Iya atau tidak dari ucapan Shion 'Masalahnya tubuhku gemetar melihat kejadian tadi. Dan juga.. mudah sekali diabicara seperti itu.. aku lemah soal bela diri' batinku.

"Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan.. mati rasa" ucapku sambil mencoba berbalik kebelakang.

"Tenanglah.. Namikaze-san" ucap Shion dari belakang menenangkan diriku..

"Hmph.."

Disini aku berhadapam denga badut yang berwajah tersenyum. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Badut itu menaikkan satu persatu lengan jaket ke atas sikunya. Dengan keberanian aku mencoba mempersiapkan kuda-kuda untuk berkelahi.

...

[Shion Fight]

"Sini maju.." ucap Shion mempersiapkan kuda-kuda.

Kedua badut itu maju kearah Shion, satu pukulan penuh tenaga dihantarkan kearah wajah Shion. Dengan reflek yang baik, Shion berhasil menghindar dan membalasnya dengan tendanga di wajah badut mata besar.

PRAAKK

"Aahh... "

Tapi dari arah yang lain badut yang membawa pemukul baseball, bersiap-siap untuk memukul Shion.

"Rasakan ini.."

TAP

Dengan cepat Shion menangkap pemukul baseball dengan kedua tangannya. Shion memutar pemukul itu kesamping kirinya. Kemudian Shion menendang bagian perut, tapi badut itu sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Shion. Dia melepaskan pemukul baseballnya dan mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

Badut itu berhasil menghindar dari tendangan milik Shion. "Ets... tidak kena. Tidak akan berhasil memakai teknik yang samai kedua kalinya?"

Dengan gerakan cepat Shion membuang pemukul baseball ke belakang ".. ini lebih adil" ucap Shion.

"Tongkat baseballku.. " ucap badut yang punya tongkat baseball.

Kedua badut itu bersiap melancarkan pukulan berikutnya. Beruntung Shion memiliki tubuh yang lentur sehingga dia sangat mudah menghindarinya. "Sial... perempuan ini sangat gesit"

Keringat dingin menetes diwajah Shion "Cuma itu kemampuan kalian" ucap Shion menyeka keringatnya.

"Berengsek... ayo kepung dia" ucap badut bermata besar.

Shion mendapat kepungan dari depan dan belakang. Dia memasang kuda-kuda untuk bersiap-siap menahan serangan kedua badut tersebut. Kedua badut itu melancarkan pukulan bersamaan kearah Shion. Shion pun menangkisnya dengan kedua tangannya. Badut bermata besar berniat untuk menendang perut Shion. Tapi dengan cepat Shion menghindar dan membalas tendang ke arah perutnya.

BRAAAK

Badut bermata besar tersungkur jatuh ke tanah. "Ahhh..."

Tangan besar muncul dari belakang dan berhasil mengunci Shion dari belakang. 'Aku lupa dengan badut yang satunya..' batin Shion. Kemudian dia berusaha melepaskan pelukan badut itu.

Semakin Shion mencoba melepaskan pelukan badut itu, makin kuat juga kuncian badut tersebut. Shion mengendorkan tenaganya sebentar supaya kunciannya sedikit mengendor. Dia sadar dia seorang perempuan yang memiliki sedikit tenaga. Entah mengapa kunciannya sedikit mengendur.

"Akhirnya... kau menyerah juga" ucap badut yang tadi membawa pemukul baseball.

"Huft..." Shion membuang nafas sebentar, kemudia dia mengambil jari paling kecil dan rapuh milik badut itu. Setelah itu memelintirnya keatas.

"Aaa.. aaahhhh... jariku" rintihnya kesakitan,

Teknik yang tidak sulit diperlihatkan oleh Shion. Teknik ini sangat menyakitkan coba lihat ketika jari kelingking yang rapuh diputarnya ke atas. Maka akan terjadinya terkilirnya tulang yang akan menyebabkan rasa yang menyakitkan.

Kunciannya pun terlepas begitu saja, Shion tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kemudian dia melancarkan tendangan penuh tenaga tepat diwajah badut itu.

DUAAAK

Badut itu terhempas ke trotoar dan merintih kesakitan. Tendangan Shion sangat keras hingga terlepasnya topeng milik badut itu.

"Sudah selesai..." ucap Shion sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang kotor.

Kedua badut itu tergeletak mengerang kesakitan. Shion menengok kearah Naruto, matanya membulat setelah melihat Naruto tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Namikaze-san.." ucap Shion menghampiri Naruto.

...

[Naruto Fight]

Aku bersiap-siap untuk memukulnya dengan meniru gaya petinju profesional di TV, yang aku pernah lihat hanya menaruh kedua tangan di depan wajah. Satu pukulan aku hantarkan kearah badut itu.

WHUUSS

Dia menghindar dengan mudahnya. Dua pukulan, tiga pukulan aku lancarkan kepadanya, berharap salah satunya mengenainya. Tetapi tak satupun pukulan yang berhasil mengenainnya. Aku semakin frustasi dibuatnya.

"Ah..hah..hah...yang benar saja.. orang ini sang- "

BUAAK

Belum selesai aku bicara sebuah pukulan yang sangat kuat mengenai wajahku. Tepatnya mengenai pelipis mataku.

"Ahhhh..." aku mengerang kesakitan. Darah segar pun mengalir keluar dari pelipisku.

"Hm... sakitkah? Haha..." tanya badut itu.

TING

Suara pemukul baseball dilempar oleh Shion kearah belakangku. Aku segera mengambil pemukul baseball itu dan menggunakannya untuk senjata.

'Terimakasih... kau dewa penyelamatku' batinku.

"Pukul aku..." ucapnya. Badut itu merentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping, untuk memberi isarat kepada diriku untuk memukulnya.

'Aku berhati-hati memulai aksiku. Aku tidak mau bernafsu memukul membabibuta begitu saja... aku harus tenang dan memikirkan strategi terlebih dahulu..' pikirku.

"Ayolah..." ucapnya menghina.

Aku pun tersenyum memandangnya. Setelah itu aku bersiap untuk mengayunkan pemukul baseball ini kearah wajahnya.

"Aaraaaa..."

WHUUSS

Dia pun menunduk kebawah menghindari pukulanku. 'Aku sudah memperhitungkan ini..' pikirku. Kemudian aku menendang wajahnya dengan keras.

PLAK

'Aku tak menyangka dia menangkis tendanganku..' batinku. Aku segera memutar otak dan mengayunkan pemukul baseball kearahnya. Badut itu mempunya reflek yang bagus sehingga berhasil menghindari pukulanku. Aku tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Terlihat celah di area perutnya, kemudian aku pukul dengan tangan kiriku sekeras mungkin yang aku bisa.

BUAAAKK

'Pukulanku berhasil mengenai perutnya..' ucapku dalam hati.

Badut itu membuka jaket hitamnya sedikit keatas. Terlihatlah perut six pack yang menghiasinya.

"Hm.. Pukulanmu kuat sekali.. sampai membuat perutku kesakitan..." ucapnya dibalik topeng.

'Sial... dia menghina lagi.. tak terasakah pukulanku?' tanyaku dalam hati. Darah semakin banyak keluar memenuhi setengah wajahku. Pandanganku mulai berkaca-kaca, perih yang aku rasakan disamping mataku.

"Sial aku mulai pusing.."gumamku.

"Satu pukulan sudah berdarah.. dasar lemah" ucap badut itu.

Mencoba menormalkan kembali keadaan mataku yang berkaca-kaca. Badut itu berjalan menuju kearahku. Aku berusaha memasang kuda-kuda bertahan dengan menggunakan pemukul baseball.

'Ini ayunan terakhir semoga mengenainya'

Aku mengayunkan pemukul baseball kearah tubuhnya dengan sisa tenaga yang aku miliki. Dia pun berputar menghindar kesamping kiri. Kemudian satu tendangan yang cukup keras dilancarkan kearahku.

DUAAK

Tubuhku ambruk ke trotoar menahan sakit diperut dan dipelipisku. "Ahhh..." rintihku.

"Satu pukulan dan satu tendangan kau sudah tumbang..? memperhatinkan.." ucap badut itu dengan sombong.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" tanyaku frustasi.

"Tidak ada gunanya membunuh orang lemah sepertimu"

"Namikaze-san..."ucap Shion dari kejauhan. Shion pun segera menghampiri diriku berada.

"Sudah cukup.. urusanku sudah selesai.. " ucap badut itu segera pergi menghampiri anak buahnya.

Ketiga badut tersebut pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan badut-badut itu. Penglihatannku mulai gelap, wajah Shion perlahan mulai memudar. Beberapa kali terdengar Shion memanggil namaku dengan suara lantang, dan aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

[Apartemen Shion – sudut pandang Naruto]

Mataku perlahan-lahan mulai membuka, pertama kali aku melihat keseluruh ruangan yang tampak asing bagiku. Selimut bergambar bunga mawar dan memiliki aroma yang harum menutupi tubuhku. Rasa nyeri diperut membuat tubuhku sakit digerakkan.

"Um.. Ahh.. sakit.. dimana ini?" ucapku mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku menggali ingatan kenapa bisa sampai ditempat ini. Namun tak ada yang bisa diingat karna kepalaku sangat pusing.

"Ah... Pukul berapa ini..?" aku melihat ke segala ruangan ini, tak ada tanda-tanda jam yang bisa aku lihat.

'Sudah berapa jam aku tertidur..? sampai-sampai kepalaku pusing begini.. dan ini kamar siapa?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Sukurlah Namikaze-san sudah bangu.." ucap Shion.

Suara perempuan itu mengingatkanku tentang kejadian malam itu. ketika diriku melawan badut dan akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Ini dimana...? Rumah sakit kah...? dan.. kau siapa?" tanyaku pada perempuan itu. Mendadak hilang ingatan, dikarenakan masih terasa pusing dikepalaku.

"Jangan-jangan Namikaze-san lupa ingatan.." ucap Shion kawatir.

"Aduh... pusing kepalaku"

"Namikaze-san pasti terbentur kepalanya selagi melawan badut itu, jadi dia gagar otak. Aku Shion orang yang menolongmu.. kau ingat tidak?"

"Ngomong apa kau ini... aku kan cuma pingsan.. aku sudah ingat kau teman kerjaku Shion" ucapku baru teringat.

"Sukurlah tidak jadi gagar otak"

"Dimana ini?" ucapku.

'Aku sudah berapa kali mengucapkan kalimat ini? tak digubris olehnya' batinku.

"Oh.. Namikaze-san ada di apartemenku. Apa kau lapar? Aku sudah membuat bubur untuk mu"

"Aku tidak lap-" ucapku terhenti.

KRUUGG

Suara perutku berbunyi tanda waktunya diisi makanan. Shion pun tertawa melihat tingkah konyolku.

"Mulut boleh berbohong.. tapi perut tidak bisa.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

'Sialan... perut nggak bisa diajak kompromi.. malukan jadinya' ucapku dalam hati.

Shion segera mengambilkan bubur yang telah dibuatnya. Aku pun mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak disamping tempat tidur "Hari Jumat, jam 9 pagi, 20 panggilan dan 10 pesan tidak terjawab" ucapku setelah melihat ponselku.

'Sudah satu hari aku tidur disini.. aku tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak masuk kerja.. pasti paman Kakashi marah padaku karna belum ijin. Dan juga ramen jumbo Sasuke... ahh.. bodoh amat dengan itu' pikirku.

Setelah itu Shion datang membawa bubur kepadaku. "Aaaa... buka mulutmu" ucap Shion.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri.." ucapku malu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah.. awas kalau tidak dimakan" ucapnya tegas padaku.

Aku anggukkan kepalaku tanda patuh padanya "Terimakasih sudah menolongku"

"Sama-sama kita impas" ucapnya tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kau nggak masuk sekolah?" tanyaku pada Shion yang duduk disebelah menemani diriku makan bubur.

"Kalau aku sekolah siapa yang menemani mu disini?"

"Hm.. alasan yang masuk akal.. kemarin kau sekolah?" ucapku padanya.

"Tidak.. aku menunggu mu sadar.. dan bisakah Namikaze-san memanggil namaku saja.. cukup panggil Shion.." ucap Shion sedikit tak nyaman dipanggil "kau" terus menerus.

"Tidak.." ucapku singkat dan melanjutkan makan bubur. Dia tak suka dengan jawabanku barusan. 'Kau juga memanggil nama marga keluargaku terus' pikirku.

Aku tersadar akan suatu hal yang membuat diriku bertanya-tanya. 'Kenapa? Dan kapan aku berganti baju dan celana? Aku ingat baju dan celanaku tidak seperti ini.. aku merasa terlalu kecil dibagian lenganku.' pikirku.

"Ada apa Namikaze-san.. buburnya tidak enak?" tanya Shion menyadari raut wajahku berubah.

"Hm.. tidak. Boleh aku bertanya satu hal.. padamu"

"A-apa?" ucapnya penasaran.

"Apa kau- " ucapku berhenti sejenak, kemudian memandang Shion.

" -yang mengganti baju dan celanaku?" ucapku melanjutkannya

.

.

.

[Gudang sekolah]

Disinilah tempat berkumpulnya para preman mengendus uang yang diberikan oleh seorang laki-laki muda. Pemuda tersebut memiliki wewenang di Konoha High School.

"Mana uang tambahan yang kau janjikan?" tanya Sasori kepada seorang laki-laki didepannya.

"Kerja bagus... ini uang tambahan yang pernah aku janjikan pada senpai" ucap seorang laki-laki menyodorkan amplop berisi uang tersebut.

Sasori menerimanya dan melihat isi didalamnya. "Hm.. ayo kita pergi" ucap Sasori puas dengan uang tambahannya.

"Baik bos.. " Kemudian Sasori dan kedua anak buahnya yaitu Deidara dan Hidan pun pergi meninggalkan gudang sekolah.

Laki-laki itu tahu bahwa kerja senpainya sangat bagus. Karena dari kemarin orang yang dihajar oleh senpainya belum menampakkan kehadirannya disekolah.

"Hm.. ini baru permulaan.. tunggu yang selanjutnya " ucapnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau- " ucap Naruto berhenti sejenak, kemudian memandang Shion.

" -yang mengganti baju dan celanaku?" ucap Naruto melanjutkannya.

"..." Shion terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto barusan. Dia teringat kejadian malam hari setelah Shion susah payah mengangkat Naruto dibahu menuju apartemenya.

...

[Flashback]

Pukul 12 malam setelah tiba di apartemen, Shion segera membawa Naruto ke kamarnya.

"Huft... ternyata berat juga.." ucapnya menghela nafas.

Shion memandang Naruto yang sedang terluka dipelipisnya. 'Darahnya tak henti-henti keluar dari pelipis matanya..' batin Shion.

Dengan cepat Shion mengambil kotak P3K dilaci lemarinya. Kemudian dia mengambil handuk untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir dipelipis Naruto. Handuk yang mula-mula berwarna putih, kini perlahan menjadi merah darah.

"Semoga Namikaze-san tidak kenapa-kenapa" ucap Shion.

Shion pernah mengobati luka seperti ini waktu pertandingan karate. Jadi dia tidak terlalu kesulitan dalam mengobati luka parah milik Naruto. Setelah darahnya berhenti keluar, Shion segera memberi obat merah dan memberi perban dikepala Naruto.

"Sudah beres.. rasanya aku perlu mandi.. " ucap Shion beranjak pergi untuk mandi. Karena seluruh tubuhnya kotor dan bajunya terkena darah milik Naruto.

Sepuluh menit pun berlalu setelah Shion selesai mandi, dia menuju kamarnya untuk melihat kondisi Naruto. Terlihat noda darah yang menempel di pakaian milik Naruto.

'Aku rasa harus mengganti pakaiannya.. tapi, dia laki-laki.. aku tidak punya baju laki-laki' pikirnya.

Shion pun berpikir sejenak 'Oh.. sepertinya aku punya switer dan celana yang lebih besar.. aku taruh dimana ya..?' Segala macam isi di lemari tersebut berantakan hanya untuk mencari switer dan celana yang Shion ucapkan.

"Hm.. ketemu.. " ucapnya gembira.

Shion memandang Naruto yang sedang tidur terlelap. "Maaf Namikaze-san.." ucap Shion mencoba membuka kancing baju Naruto dengan mata tertutup. Shion membuka satu-persatu kancing milik Naruto dengan mata terpejam.

"..." Shion terdiam setelah membuka sedikit matanya melihat tubuh Naruto. Terlihat luka memar dibagian perut Naruto. Dengan cepat dia segera mengambil kotak P3Knya lagi untuk mengobati luka tersebut.

"Sepertinya cukup parah.. pasti sakit" ucapnya pelan.

Tepat saat dibagian celana Shion berhenti bergerak. Dia penasaran akan suatu hal yang menonjol dipegangnya. Sedikit dia membuka matanya 'Shion kendalikan dirimu..' ucap hati Shion. Kemudian diurungkan niatnya tersebut. Wajahnya memerah dia sudah tahu apa yang menjadi objek penasaranya tadi.

"Maaf Namikaze-san.. maafkan aku.." ucap Shion berulang-ulang sambil membuka celana Naruto dengan wajah yang merona hebat.

Dia baru pertama kali mengganti pakaian seorang laki-laki. Yang paling parahnya laki-laki tersebut seumuran dengannya. Jadi dia perempuan normal yang suka dengan lai-laki, dan jangan salahkan setan yang menguasai hawa nafsunya.

Dengan susah payah Shion berhasil melewati rintangan untuk mengganti pakaian Naruto. Rona diwajahnya masih terlihat jelas, sampai-sampai membuat dirinya malu sendiri. Hawa ngantuk pun menerpa tubuh Shion. Dengan tatapan yang sayu dan tubuh yang lelah, dia berusaha pergi menuju sofa diruang tamu untuk tidurnya.

[Flashback End]

...

"Oi.. kenapa kau malah melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto menyadarkan Shion dari lamunannya.

"Um... t-tidak... siapa yang melamun " jawab Shion berbohong.

"Wajahmu memerah.. kau demam yeah.." ucap Naruto.

"T-tidak" ucap Shion merona diwajahnya.

"Terus kenapa?"

"Maaf Namikaze-san a-aku yang me-mengganti pakaianmu" ucapnya terbata-bata menahan malu.

"A-apa..? aku ternodai " Naruto terkejut melihat jawaban Shion barusan.

"T-tenang Namikaze-san aku tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan.. aku melakukanya dengan mata tertutup"?"

"Ehh..." ucap Naruto malah terkejut.

'Kenapa dengan perempuan ini? aneh saja kalau mengganti pakaian dengan mata tertutup. pastinya dia meraba-raba tubuhku..' pikir Naruto.

"Memangnya bisa kalau tidak melihat?" tanya Naruto.

"B-bisa.. kok" ucap Shion mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu.. mes- " sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya Shion membekap mulut Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

PLUB

"Tidaaakkkk... aku tidak mesum" ucap Shion setelah itu dia malah mengucapkan kata mesum. Naruto berusaha membebaskan mulutnya yang disandra oleh tangan Shion. Namun dengan kondisi tubunya yang terluka, Shion lebih diuntungkan.

"Hmm..." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya keatas setelah mendengar ucapan Shion.

"Percayalah..." ucap Shion mencoba menyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto pasrah hanya menanggapi dengan menaikkan bahunya keatas 'Terserah..' batinya.

"Janji jangan bilang mesum lagi?"

"..." Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan.

"Baiklah akan aku lepaskan.." Shion pun melepaskan bekapan tangannya dimulut Naruto.

"Aduh... dasar.. meeeesum..." ucap Naruto setelah dilepaskan bekapannya.

"Tidaaaakkk... takkan ku lepas hingga

Namikaze-san berhenti mengucap kata mesum" ucap Shion membekap mulut Naruto lagi.

...

[ Apartemen - sudut pandang Naruto]

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, sudah pukul 3 sore aku berada di apartemen milik Shion. Tidak biasanya diriku cepat akrab dengan orang yang baru kenal. Terus terang aku hanya tidak tahu memulainya dari mana dalam membuka suatu pembicaraan. Yang terpenting aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang baru aku tahu beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kenyataanya Shion perempuan yang baik dan mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Dengan sifatnya itu aku sudah mengetahui bahwa dia orang yang mudah beradaptasi dengan sesuatu yang baru. Dimana dengan senyumannya dia menerima dan merawatku yang anehnya aku adalah orang asing baginya.

Malam telah tiba tidak memungkinkan diriku untuk menginap di apartemen milik Shion lagi. Aku sadar diri bahwa seorang laki-laki tidak baik menginap dirumah perempuan yang baru dikenalnya. Beruntunglah tubuhku sudah bisa digerakan meski terasa sedikit nyeri dibagian perut. Dan aku pun memaksanya.

"Terimakasih dengan semuanya.." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Iya..." ucap Shion tersenyum memandangku.

"Aku pamit pulang dulu.."

"Eh... kenapa tidak menginap lagi disini? Ini sudah malam berbahaya pulang dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu" bujuk Shion.

"Terimakasih tawarannya.. semuanya sudah sangat cukup bagiku. Aku tidak mau merepotkan lebih dari ini"

"Namikaze-san tidak merepotkanku...malahan aku mempunya teman untuk mengobrol"

"Tidak.. terimakasih S-Shi- "

"Shion.." ucap Shion menanggapinya.

"S-Shion-san" ucapku kesusahan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan" ucap Shion.

"Hm..." senyumku.

.

.

.

[Kamar Naruto]

Aku memperhatikan cermin yang ada didepanku. Terlihat pantulan diriku berada didalam cermin tersebut. Bola mataku bergerak keatas dan kebawah memperhatikan seluruh tubuhku. Terlihat luka memar diperut dan sebuah perban melingkar dikepalaku. "Kau sangat payah Naruto.." gumamku pelan.

Aku merutuki nasib yang menimpaku malam itu. Kalau saja malam itu tidak ada Shion disana. Pastinya tubuhku sudah remuk dihajar abis-abisan oleh ketiga badut itu. Padahal aku hanya melawan satu badut dan Shion melawan dua badut. Tapi kenyataannya dengan satu pukulan dan satu tendangan saja aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dibandingkan Shion.

'Kau ingin berubah Naruto...? Hanya satu.. caranya.. yaitu belajar. Belajar dari kesalahan masalalu...' ucapku dalam hati.

Sudah aku pikirkan matang-matang apa yang harus aku lakukan atau pelajari. Kemungkinan akan merubah diriku yang lemah ini menjadi lebih baik dan lebih kuat. Walaupun dampaknya belum aku ketahui. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah mulai satu langkah lebih maju.

"Aku ingin belajar bela diri supaya mampu melindungi diriku sendiri. Tetapi pertama-tama aku ingin merubah tubuhku yang tidak keren ini... aku harus meminta bantuan Sasuke.. dia tidak hanya pintar soal pelajaran tapi dia juga pintar olahraga dan seni" ucapku menyemangati diriku sendiri didepan cermin.

...

Aku mengambil ponsel yang berada disaku celanaku dan mengetik pesan keada Sasuke.

Pesan : "Sasuke maaf karna baru bisa membalas pesan mu hari ini. Dan juga aku minta maaf soal ramen jumbo itu.. pastinya kau menungguku lama sekali kan. Jadi aku minta maaf tidak bisa menepati ucapanku.."

Sebelum aku mengetik pesan ini aku sudah membaca terlebih dahulu pesan milik Sasuke dan ada juga pesan milik Shikamaru dan paman Kakashi. Pesan itu berucap.

Pesan Sasuke: "Hey.. bodoh.. mana pesanan ramenku? Semalaman aku menunggumu bodoh. Kau jadi membelikannya tidak? Kenapa kau tidak menganggkat telpon mu? Hari ini kenapa tidak masuk sekolah? Kalau ada apa-apa bilang padaku bodoh.." isi semua pesan Sasuke.

Pesan Shikamaru: "Kau ada dimana? Kau tidak kerja hari ini? kata Shion-chan kau lagi sakit.. tapi setelah aku pergi ke kontrakan mu, kau tidak ada disana.. jadi kau dimana Naruto?" isi semua pesan Shikamaru.

'Hmph.. jadi Shion-san tidak memberi tahu keberadaanku pada Shikamaru'

Pesan paman Kakashi: "Oi... Naruto, kata Shion-san kau sakit.. kenapa tidak ijin saja. Supaya tidak kawatir bodoh.."

Aku sudah membalas satu persatu pesa milik Shikamaru dan paman Kakashi. Dan untuk Sasuke aku baru saja membalas pesannya. Ternyata semuanya mengkawatirkan diriku. Aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Mereka seperti keluarga kedua bagiku setelah orang tuaku.

Satu jam berlalu hingga pukul 11 malam Sasuke baru membalas pesanku.

Pesan Sasuke: "Parah kau yeah.. membuat diriku kelaparan semalaman.. untung masih ada sisa roti dilemari pendigin jadi tak apa-apa lah.."

"Hm... maaf Sasuke.. kemarin aku lagi latihan daya tahan tubuh.. jadinya babak belur sekarang" pesanku.

"Kau habis berkelahi? Menang atau kalah?" pesannya.

"Kalah telak Sasuke" pesanku emotikon senyum.

"Sudah pasti itu.. dari kecil kau lemah dalam adu fisik"

"Jujur Banget kau yeah.."

"Hehe.. memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Sekarang kau ada dimana? "

"Dikost"

"Iya sudah selamat beristirahat. Aku mau tidur dulu" pesan terakhir Sasuke.

"Aku mau minta tolong Sasuke" pesanku.

Setelah aku membalas pesannya tak ada lagi pesan darinya. 'Sialan... sudah tidur dia' batinku.

.

.

.

[Keesokan harinya]

Akhir pekan sudah tiba, dimana aku libur sekolah dan libur bekerja. Biaanya hari ini adalah hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu untuk bermain bersama Shikamaru. Tapi dengan kondisi tubuhku seperti ini hanya bisa berangan-angan saja. Untungnya perban yang melingkar dikepalaku sudah bisa dilepas. Tinggal menggantinya dengan plester supaya tidak infeksi lukannya.

TING TONG

Nada pesan masuk terdengar dari ponselku. Aku segera meraih ponsel yang berada di saku celanaku dan membacanya.

Pesan Sasuke: "Kau tadi malam mau minta tolong apa?"

"Kau bisa kesini Sasuke... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Oke.. kelihatanya serius. Tunggu sebentar aku segera kesana" pesan Sasuke.

...

Dua jam berlalu sampai Sasuke tiba dikost Naruto.

"Lama.." ucapku

"Um.. kenapa dengan pelipismu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kan sudah aku bilang kemarin malam.."

"Hm.. begitu. Terus mau bicara apa kau?"

"Begini - " ucapku berhenti sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

" –tolong latih fisikku Sasuke " sambungku.

"Baiklah.. tapi mulai sekarang kau harus memanggil namaku sensei dimanapun aku berada"

"Hm.. " aku anggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Anak pintar... perhatikan penjelasanku ini"

"Oke.. langkah pertama kau harus melatih pola makanmu dan tidur yang cukup. Langkah kedua baru mulai latihan fisik. Dalam latihan fisik ini kau tidak perlu pergi ke GYM. Melainkan bisa kau latih otot tubuhmu dirumah, cukup 3x seminggu yaitu hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat. Itu hari yang sangat efektif untuk latihan fisikmu. Yang paling penting harus ada satu hari masa istirahat setelah latihan- " ucap Sasuke berhenti sejenak.

"Tidak sulit.." ucapku sombong.

"Ets... masih ada langkah terakhir. Langkah terakhir ini kau harus pergi ke tempat dojo atau komunitas bela diri sejenisnya. Supaya memiliki bekal ilmu bela diri yang bisa kau gunakan untuk melindungi dirimu. Itulah langkah-langkah yang harus kau penuhi.." ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Boleh.. juga penjelasan sensei. Kenapa tidak sensei saja yang mengajari ilmu bela diri?" ucapku menyeringai.

"Maaf aku kurang profesional. Jadi lebih baik langsung ke dojonya saja.. hehe.." ucapnya.

"Tidak sia-sia aku memanggilmu sensei.. baik, kapan kita mulai latihannya?"

"Um... hari Senin latihan fisik dan hari ini pola makanmu sudah harus diatur"

"Oke.."

.

.

.

[Rumah Haruno]

Rumah besar berwarna putih yang memiliki desain eropa kelasik sangat memanjakan mata yang melihat. Disetiap jalan menuju pintu rumah berdiri tiang lampu yang dihiasi dengan ornamen bunga. Banyak pohon sakura yang sengaja ditanam oleh pemiliknya disisi jalan tersebut.

Gerbang setinggi dua meter menghiasi pintu masuk rumah besar itu. Pagar yang terbuat dari batu dan semen melingkar, melindungi rumah itu. Dibalik tembok besar terlihat sebuah taman bunga berwarna-warni yang cukup indah. Masuk kedalam rumah banyak hiasan dan pajangan yang menjadikan rumah itu berkesan mewah.

Seorang perempuan sedang memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakan pada hari yang sangat spesial ini. Karena hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Um.. eto.. aku pilih pakaian yang mana?" tanya Sakura pada pelayannya. Semua pakaian sudah dikenakan, tetapi tidak ada yang cocok menurutnya.

Dalam rumah besar itu, Sakura terlihat seperti tuan putri yang bahagia. Karena semua yang dia inginkan akan dikabulkan. Tapi sejak kecil Sakura sangat kesepian tidak memiliki teman atau pun sahabat. Orang tuannya sibuk bekerja, pulang kerumah hanya satu bulan sekali. Sehingga segala urusan yang terkait degannya diurus oleh pelayan yang ada dirumah besar itu.

"Kalau yang ini...? " ucap pelayannya.

"Tidak.." tolak Sakura.

"Yang ini kelihatannya cocok Sakura-sama" menyodorkan gaun berwara putih selutut dan bermotif bunga.

"Um.. " Sakura memperhatikan gaun dari atas kebawah. Setelah itu Sakura mencoba memakai gaun putih trsebut.

"Wah... Sakura-sama cantik" ucap pelayan tersebut.

"A-apa benar..?" ucap Sakura.

"Iya.." jawab singkatnya.

'Oh.. aku belum memberi tahu Namikaze-san' batin Sakura. Kemudian Sakura menggambil ponselnya dan segera menulis pesan singkat kepada Naruto.

To Be Continue...

Maaf yah telal update, sebenarnya sudah jadi lama chapter ini. Tapi lupa updatenya..

Semoga terhibur dengan cerita kali ini. Terimakasih telah membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Kyubiland

 **Warning** :

OOC, bahasanya jelek, cerita kurang baik, amburadul, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca, kalau suka tolong reviewnya.

"Percakapan"

'Bicara dalam hati/berfikir'

[Tempat/cerita sebelumnya]

.

.

.

.

 **Love is a Choice**

Story

[Cerita sebelumnya]

Tapi sejak kecil Sakura sangat kesepian tidak memiliki teman atau pun sahabat. Orang tuannya sibuk bekerja, pulang kerumah hanya satu bulan sekali. Sehingga segala urusan yang terkait degannya diurus oleh pelayan yang ada dirumah besar itu.

"Kalau yang ini...? " ucap pelayannya.

"Tidak.." tolak Sakura.

"Yang ini kelihatannya cocok Sakura-sama" menyodorkan gaun berwara putih selutut dan bermotif bunga.

"Um.. " Sakura memperhatikan gaun dari atas kebawah. Setelah itu Sakura mencoba memakai gaun putih trsebut.

"Wah... Sakura-sama cantik" ucap pelayan tersebut.

"A-apa benar..?" ucap Sakura.

"Iya.." jawab singkatnya.

'Oh.. aku belum memberi tahu Namikaze-san' batin Sakura. Kemudian Sakura menggambil ponselnya dan segera menulis pesan kepada Naruto.

[Rumah Hinata]

Sudah satu pekan Hinata tak masuk sekolah, sejak pulang dari sekolah setelah kejadian tempo hari ditaman Konoha High School. Tubuh kecilnya perlahan-lahan mulai terserang penyakit, meski penyakitnya tidak terlalu berbahaya. Namun membuat Kurinai kawatir dengan keadaan Hinata.

"Hinata-sama.. tolong diminum obatnya.. supaya cepat sembuh.." ucap Kurinai memberikan obat kepada Hinata.

"Hm.."

Hinata berada didalam perpustakaan rumah Hyuga, banyak buku-buku yang menghiasi perpustakaan besar itu. Terdapat meja bekas tempat kerja ayahnya. Dia memandangnya sebentar, detik berikutnya Hinata mulai menuju ke meja itu.

Perlahan dia mulai duduk dimeja, tak terasa air matanya menetes jatuh. Ketika rasa rindu menghampiri dirinya. Walau semua itu sudah berlalu dengan cepat, tapi wajar kalau rasa itu tidak pernah pudar dalam dirinya. Rasa yang membuat hatinya sakit untuk mengingat kejadian itu.

"A-ayah. ..Ibu... semoga kalian tenang disana" ucapnya lirih. Air matanya tak mau berhenti menetes keluar, semakin keras dia mengingatnya maka semakin cepat isakan tangisnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu Hinata tak mau berlarut-larut dalam tangisnya. Dia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Mencari hiburan yang baik buat otaknya, yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Sebuah buku kecil tak sengaja tersenggol tangan Hinata dan jatuh dari meja itu.

PLAK

Dengan reflek Hinata mengambil buku tersebut. Buku itu tak memiliki sampul yang baik, terlihat sangat kotor dan sedikit berdebu. Hinata membuka buku itu, lembar pertama dia buka. Tak ada yang aneh dengan buku itu hanya tulisan-tulisan yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

'Bahasa apa ini?' pikirnya.

Lembar demi lembar Hinata lalui, hingga lembar berikutnya terbuka. Satu lembar surat jatuh dari buku itu. Hinata penasaran dengan isi surat itu, dia mengambilnya dan mulai membaca surat tersebut.

Isi surat: "Hinata ketika kau menemukan surat ini, berarti ayah sudah tiada."

Hinata terkejut setelah membaca kalimat pertama pada surat itu. Kemudian dia melanjutkan membacanya.

"Ayah dan Ibu membuat surat ini karena kami sangat menyayangimu Hinata. Kamu merupakan harta yang paling berharga bagi kami, harta yang tidak bisa ditukar dengan kekayaan yang sudah kami dapatkan semuanya. Kami tidak bisa merebut kebahagian anak kami sendiri."

"Ayah... ibu.." lirihnya

"Sebenarnya alasan ayah dan ibu membuat surat ini untuk meberitahukan bahwa dalam beberapa bulan ayah dan ibu sudah merasa umur ayah tidak akan lama lagi. Kami tahu akan satu hal ini. Kami minta maaf tidak bisa disampingmu, tidak bisa menjagamu dan tidak bisa menyayangimu seperti dulu lagi."

"Hinata anakku yang cantik, manis janganlah kamu bersedih sayang. Kamu harus menjadi perempuan yang kuat dan tak mudah putus asa dalalm menghadapi masalah. Hadapilah dengan lapang dada, disitulah kamu akan menjadi wanita yang kuat."

Air matanya kembali menetes, walaupun tak diinginkannya.

"Sebelum surat ini berakhir kami tulis, akan kami beritahu satu rahasia yang belum pernah kamu tahu. Kami sengaja tidak memberitahukan rahasia ini sampai kamu benar-benar siap untuk tahu. Sebenarnya kamu memiliki saudara kandung perempuan. Ibu mu melahirkan dua anak perempuan kembar salah satunya dirimu Hinata."

"Dia kakakmu, kami tak bisa menjaganya pada saat dirumah sakit. Setelah kalian berdua dilahirkan sebuah insiden kebakaran terjadi dirumah sakit. Kami hanya bisa menyelamatkan mu Hinata. Entah mengapa kamu tidak berada diruang bayi pada saat itu. Kami tidak bisa menjangkau ruang bayi dirumaskit karena sudah terbakar hebat. Api sudah begitu besar sampai menghalangi pintu ruang."

"Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dengan rasa yang sedih kami merelakannya. Tapi kami mempunyai keyakinan bahwa kakakmu masih hidup. Karena setelah kebakaran, diruang bayi tidak ditemukan bukti tulang atau pun hal yang mengenai organ manusia. Atau itu bisa jadi karna terbakar panasnya api hingga menjadi debu. Tapi kami masih menyakini bahwa kakakmu masih hidup."

Isak tangisnya menjadi rintihan tangisan yang panjang.

"Hinata sudah tidak ada rahasia yang kami tutupi darimu lagi. Kami menyayangimu Hinata, selamat tinggal. Ayah dan Ibu."

Mata Hinata membulat setelah membaca suarat itu. Dia terkejut ternyata dia memiliki saudara kembar.

.

.

.

[Kamar Naruto - sudut pandang Naruto]

"Hey... Sasuke ini porsi makan apa..? sedikit banget. Kau ingin perlahan-lahan membunuhku yah..." ucapku yang diperlakukan tidak adil Sasuke.

"Sudahlah... turuti ucapanku. Meskipun kau mati... kau takkan mati hari ini" ucap Sasuke sambil melahap makanannya.

"Sial..." ucapku terpaksa mematuhinya.

Aku baru pertama kali memakan masakan Sasuke. Kesan pertama setelah makan masakkannya. ' Tidak buruk'

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tannya Sasuke.

"Buruk..." ucapku berbohong.

"Masa..? "

"Hm.."

"Baik.. nggak usah dimakan.. bawa kesini bisar aku yang habiskan" ucap Sasuke merebut makananku.

"Hm... bercanda.. ini enak." Ucapku sambil menepis tangannya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu setelah kami menghabiskan makanan, terdengar nada pesan masuk dari ponselku.

TING TONG

Aku mengambil ponsel yang berada di meja makanku. Terlihat sebuah pesan masuk dari Haruno.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku 'Pesan dari Haruno? Apa aku melewatkan suatu hal?' pikirku.

Isi pesan : "Namikaze-san hari ini tidak lupakan? Aku tunggu ditempat kerjamu iya..."

'Aku mencerna isi pesan milik Haruno-san, hari ini akhir pekan dan.. dan ada acara apa Haruno-san menungguku di tempat kerjaku. Ini hari libur kerjaku, kenapa Haruno-san menunggu disana?' pikirku.

Sasuke yang dari tadi melihat wajah anehku, segera menyadarkan dari pikiranku. "Oi.. kau sedang mikir apa?"

"Mhm... tidak apa-apa" ucapku terfokus isi pesan.

"Ok.. kalau begitu.. aku pulang dulu..." ucap Sasuke segera melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu Sasuke.." ucapku menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Bisa tolong ambilkan air dingin.." ucapku tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Hah... males.."

"Ayolah...Sasuke" Masih terfokus melihat ponsel.

Dengan males Sasuke mengambilkan segelas air dingin dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Ini segelas air dinginnya tuan muda.." ucap Sasuke menyindirku.

"Hm... terimakasih.."

"Sial.." ucap Sasuke kemudian pergi keluar meninggalkan diriku sendirian.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, aku baru teringat apa maksud pesan Haruno barusan. Kemudian aku segera mengganti baju, aku mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih berpadu biru muda. Dan bagian bawah aku memakai celana berwarna hitam polos tanpa terdapat motif tertentu.

'Tak perlu mandi.. ' batinku dan segera pergi menuju kafe tempat kerjaku.

...

[Kafe paman Kakashi]

Akhir pekan kafe tempatku bekerja paruh waktu tidak juga libur. Aku melihat banyak pelanggan didalam kafe ini. Bola mataku melirik kekiri dan kekanan mencari sosok perempuan bernama Haruno itu.

'Hm.. aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya... bagaimana tahu wajahnya' pikirku.

Detik berikutnya aku segera mengambil ponselku dan mengetik pesan kemudian mengirimnya kepada Haruno.

Isi pesanku: "Saya sudah sampai didepan kafe yang Haruno-san bilang.. kalau boleh tahu Haruno-san memakai baju apa yah..?"

"Naruto..." ucap Kakashi dari balik pintu masuk.

Aku pun terkejut mendengarnya. "Eh.. ada apa paman?"

"Kenapa kau disini...? Hari ini kau kan libur.."

"Hm.. iya paman. Aku lagi menuggu seseorang.."

"Kalau begitu tunggulah didalam.."

"Tidak usah paman.."

"Apa tidak lelah berdiri didepan kafe?"

"Sudah terbiasa.."

"Baiklah.. aku mau masuk kedalam dulu Naruto" Ucap Kakashi masuk kedalam kafe.

"Silahkan.." ucapku.

TING TONG

Terdengar nada pesan masuk melalui ponselku. 'Ini pesan dari Haruno-san..'

Isi pesan : "Namikaze-san saya ada didalam kafe... Saya mengenakan gaun berwarna putih."

"Hm.. baiklah" ucapku setelah membaca pesan milik Haruno. Aku masuk kedalam kafe, mencari seorang perempuan yang mengunakan gaun putih. Mataku hanya terfokus pada perempuan yang melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

'Aku rasa dia orangnya' pikirku. Aku segera menghampiri perempuan yang melambaikan tangan kearahku tadi.

"Sudah lama menunggunya?" ucapku pada Haruno. Aku memperhatikan penampilan Haruno-san dari atas sampai bawah.

'Manis.. " pikirku.

"T-tidak.. aku baru sampi sepuluh menit yang lalu..." ucapnya. Aku pun duduk dikursi depan Haruno.

Aku melihat jus anggur dimeja Haruno dan hampir habis 'Apanya yang sepuluh menit? Tidak bisa berbohong' pikirku.

"Namikaze-san apa itu sakit?" ucap Sakura mengarahkan telunjuk tangannya kepelipisnya setelah melihat plester dipelipis mataku.

"Oh..ini? Tidak..apa-apa Haruno-san.. ini hanya luka kecil"

'Hhm... kalau bohong tuh.. seperti ini..' ucapku dalam hati.

"Tolong jangan panggil nama Margaku.. Namikaze-san.. panggil saja aku Sakura"

"Eh... saya rasa itu sulit dilakukan.."

"Tidak-tidak... aku mau dipanggil Sakura bukan Haruno.. sama saja Namikaze-san memanggil keluargaku, bukan diriku.. dan jangan bicara formal padaku Namikaze-san.. anggap saja kita sudah kenal lama.."

"Hm.. bagaimana yah- "

"Aku mohon Namikaze-san" ucap Sakura sambil memperlihatkan mata berbinar-binar ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum setelah melihat tingkah lakunya " Baiklah.." ucapku.

"Ayo coba panggil namaku.." ucap Sakura antusias.

"Em.. S-Sakura-san.." ucapku.

"Ehh... Sakura saja tanpa ada embel-embel -san dibelakangnya" suruh Sakura.

'Kenapa soal panggilan nama saja ribet banget.. dasar perempuan' batinku.

"S-Sakura..." ucapku.

"Hm.. begitu lebih baik.. Apa aku boleh manggil Naruto-san?" tannya Sakura.

"Iya tidak masalah"

"Naruto-kun... " ucap Sakura tersenyum puas.

'Wah.. parah.. perempuan satu ini.. baru pertama kali bertemu sudah sok akrab' pikirku.

"Hm... " Akupun tersenyum kikuk melihat tingkah Sakura yang memutuskan sepihak.

TING TONG

Nada pesan terdengar dari pomnselku. Aku segera mengambilnya dari balik celanaku dan melihat pesan itu dari siapa.

'Eh.. no tak dikenal'

Isi pesan : " Kau dimana pelayan?"

Mataku membulat setelah melihat kata pelayan tertulis dipesan masuk tersebut.

'Sial.. perempuan licik ini.. dia mencariku.. kukira dia lupa denganku' batinku. Aku tak menggubris pesan itu, mensetting ponselku ke mode hening dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam celanaku.

"Hari ini mau kemana Sakura-san?" ucapku kepada Sakura

"Panggil aku Sakura.. Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura.

"Hm.. iya Sakura"

'Sepertinya aneh... memanggil nama orang yang belum lama kita kenal..' pikirku.

"Naruto-kun.. sebenarnya aku tidak suka nonton.."

"Jadi?" aku bingung dengan tingkah perempuan satu ini.

"Um... eto.. maukah pergi bersama ke Kyubiland.." ajak Sakura.

Terlihat wajah merona Sakura setelah mengucapkan Kyubiland "Baiklah.. kalau begitu" ucapku.

.

.

.

[Kyubiland]

Kyubiland merupakan tempat hiburan yang berpusat ditengah kota Konohagakure. Ditempat ini banyak permainan seperti Rorller Coaster, Labirin, Jugle River, Show Kyubiland dan masih banyak lagi permainan yang lainnya.

Kami tiba di Kyubiland sekitar jam dua siang, setelah perjalannan tiga puluh menit menuju pusat kota. Tiket masuk kyubiland tidak terlalu mahal atau terlalu murah. Pertama kali kami masuk akan disambut oleh maskot kyubi yang imut. Tidak hanya maskot kyubi saja tetapi ada juga maskot pendukung lainnya.

'Ini tidak terlalu buruk' pikirku.

Bola mataku melirik kearah Sakura yangberada disampingku. Aku terkejut melihat wajah berbinar-binar Sakura yang memandang seisi Kyubiland.

"Wah... keren banget" ucap Sakura.

Entah mengapa diriku ikut senang setelah melihat wajah Sakura. 'Aku rasa Sakura baru pertama kalinya datang ke Kyubiland.. Hm.. sama seperti diriku' pikirku.

"Naruto-kun ayo foto bersama maskot itu.." ucap Sakura menarik tanganku pergi mengikutinya berfoto bersama maskot kyubi.

"Eh.. iya sebentar"

"Ayo Naruto-kun selagi tidak ada yang berfoto dengannya" paksa Sakura.

"Hm.. iya" aku menuruti Sakura untuk berfoto bersama.

"Baik kalian berdua sudah siap" ucap tukang foto.

"Sudah.." ucap Sakura girang.

"1... "

"2... "

"3... "

CKRIK

Kami berfoto bersama maskot kyubi, setelah itu kami melihat hasil fotonya. "Naruto-kun imut.." ucap Sakura setelah melihat diriku didalam foto.

"Hm.." aku hanya tersenyu melihatnya.

"Baik.. aku yang simpan foto ini" ucap Sakura menyimpan foto kedalam dompetnya.

Kami menikmati tiap wahana permainan di Kyubiland. Sesekali berganti permainan, tanganku sering kali ditarik-tarik oleh Sakura. Membuat tanganku kiriku memerah, bisa putus dibuatnya. Tingkahnya seperti anak kecil yang belum pernah bermain.

"Hey.. pelan-pelan.. nanti tanganku putus" ucapku mencoba memberitahunya untuk perlahan menariknya.

"Ayo cepat Naruto-kun" Sakura tidak mendengarkan ucapanku dan masih terus menarik paksa diriku.

Dua jam sudah berlalu banyak wahana yang kami mainkan atau sudah kami naiki. Kakiku sudah mencapai batasnya. Aku merasakan rasa sakit dibagian kakiku.

"Sakura apa kamu tidak lelah?" tanyaku.

"Dari pada lelah.. aku malah merasa senang..Naruto-kun" ucapnya kearahku.

"Hm.. setidaknya kita istirahat dulu.. kakiku tidak sanggup berjalan lagi.." ucapku sambil duduk di kursi disamping kami.

"Baiklah... Naruto-kun tunggu disini aku mau beli minuman.. kamu mau minum apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku rasa.. air dingin sudah cukup" ucapku.

"Baik.. tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura melangkah pergi membeli minuman.

Aku memperhatikan kesekeliling tempat duduku, banyak orang-orang yang berada di Kyubiland. Aku merasa tubuhku sudah tidak sakit lagi. Padahal tadi pagi sedikit nyeri dibagian perutku. Tapi sekarang entah bagaimana sudah tidak sakit lagi.

'Hm.. ini akhir pekan, jadi tidak heran kalau banyak orang disini..' pikirku.

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu. "Aku tak tahu Sakura pergi kemana.. tapi ini lama banget.. dia beli minum atau beli makanan?" ucapku tak sabar untuk minum. Tenggorokanku sudah mulai mengering. Karna dari tadi berkeliling Kyubiland.

'Hadeh.. jangan-jangan dia tersesat? Tapi kalau aku mencarinya.. nanti kita saling mencari. Malah.. timbul masalah lagi.. lebih baik aku tunggu disini saja..' pikirku.

Terdengar suara telapak sepatu dari belakang tempat dudukku. Lama-lama semakin keras suara itu terdengar ditelingaku.

"Kamu mencari siapa PE-LA-YAN.." ucap seorang perempuan menekan kata pelayan diakhir kalimatnya.

DEG

'Hah... suara ini? apakah.. ini, tida... tidak mungkin ini dia.. ' batinku. Aku menengok kearah belakang mencari asal suara itu. Mataku melebar seketika melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangku.

"K-Kau?" ucapku tergagap setelah melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakang tempat duduku. Apalagi dia menyilangkan tangan didada tanda yang aku artikan sedang marah..

"Hmph..." dia tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajahku yang terkejut.

"K-Kenapa bisa disini?" tanyaku kepada Hinata.

"..." tak ada jawaban darinya. Malah senyumnya semakin lama semakin menyeramkan menurutku. Kringat dingin pun dengan sendirinya menetes dari kepalaku.

'Sialan.. perempuan ini.. mengapa dia bisa sampai disini? Apa dia melacak no ponselku? Atau dia mengikutiku dari tadi?'pikirku.

"Heh.. jawab pertanyaanku.."

"Kau mengabaikan pesan dariku" ucap Hinata.

"P-Pesan- " aku pun teringat waktu berada di kafe paman Kakashi, pesan masuk yang tak aku balas. 'Ternyata itu pesan darinya'

" –um.. maaf" ucapku meminta maaf pada Hinata.

'Sebenarnya dia itu manusia atau setan? Tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang... aku jadi teringat sewaktu dulu didalam kereta.. dia tiba-tiba ada disamping tempat dudukku.. kalau benar dia manusia.. bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu?' pikirku.

TUK

"Auw... sakit tau " refleku mengaduh kesakitan ketika kepalaku dipukul oleh tangannya.

"Itu hukuman karna tidak patuh padaku.." ucap Hinata.

'Kebiasaan lamanya tidak berubah selalu dan selalu memukul kepalaku.. meskipun aku salah atau tidak salah..' batinku.

"Naruto-kun... " ucap Sakura datang membawa minuman.

Dengan reflek aku menengok kearah Sakura. "S-Sakura.." ucapku terkejut setelah mendengar suara Sakura.

"Naruto-kun dia siapa?" tanya Sakura setelah melihat perempuan dibelakangku..

'Hm... tunggu sebentar.. ini jalan cerita seperti apa? Aku rasa ingin segera pulang.. aku tak mau yang seperti ini.. ini membuatku benar-benar gila... Sial...' pikirku.

"Um.. dia- " aku berhenti dan berpikir sejenak.

" -temanku" aku mencoba melirik kearah Hinata setelah mengucapkan kalimatku. Dia hanya tersenyum memandangku.

"Oh.. jadi dia temannya Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapanku.

Sakura memberikan minuman yang telah aku pesan tadi "Ini air dinginnya Naruto-kun" ucapnya. Kemudian Sakura menghampiri Hinata yang sedang berdiri dibelakangku.

"Kenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura.." ucap Sakura menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Hinata.." ucap singkat Hinata.

"Salam kenal Hinata-chan" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum memandangnya.

"Huft.."

'Aku sedikit lega melihat mereka berdua berjabat tangan'

"Ayo Hinata-chan.. duduk bersama" ucap Sakura mengajak Hinata duduk disamping Sakura. Jadi posisi kami duduk yaitu, Sakura berada ditengah, Hinata samping kiri, dan aku sebaliknya.

Sakura bercerita tentang bagaimana bertemu denganku, mengapa kami bisa pergi ke Kyubiland, dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Hinata. Walaupun hanya Sakura yang banyak bercerita. Namun anehnya Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan, sesekali menjawab iya, baik, tidak atau semacamnya. Yang pasti Hinata tidak benar-benar mendengarkan cerita dari Sakura.

Aku merasa Hinata hanya terfokus kearahku. Meskipun sekali-kali dia tersenyum ke arah Hinata, tapi aku yakin itu senyum palsu yang dia perlihatkan kepada Sakura.

'Apakah aku bisa keluar dari suasana ini..? aku benar-benar ingin pulang..' ucapku dalam hati.

Aku tak tahan dengan tatapan tajam yang ditujikan Hinata pada diriku. Semua itu membuat diriku depresi.

Yang paling aneh ketika Sakura memperlihatkan foto kami bersama maskot kyubi kepada Hinata. Seketika aku merasakan hawa negatif dari samping kiriku. Hinata tersenyum memandangku, tapi itu bukan senyuman melainkan menyeringai.

'Hm.. kurasa mau pergi ketoilet..' pikirku.

Pemberitahuan: "Selamat sore... maaf menggangu aktivitas kalian semua.. karena ini sudah jam lima sore.. Kyubiland sebentar lagi akan segera ditutup.. dimohon para pengunnjung Kyubiland untuk menikmati pertunjukan Final Show Kyubiland yang berada ditaman Kyubilan.. terimakasih"

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan ayo kita nonton bersama" ucap Sakura. Menarik tanganku kembali untuk mengikutinya. Hinata pun mengikuti kami dari belakang.

"I-Iyaaahh... " ucapku kesakitan ditangan kananku.

...

[Taman Kyubiland]

Kami bertiga sampai ke taman Kyubiland. Seluruh pengunjung Kyubiland berkumpul ditaman ini, banyak anak-anak, orang dewasa, dan pasangan menyaksikan acara Final Show Kyubiland. Show ini menunjukan tentang cerita taman Kyubiland ini dibangun. Dan juga terdapat cerita kyubi terpilih sebagai maskot dan cerita yang lainnya.

Dalam acara terakhir Final Show Kyubiland akan menunjukan Fireworks, yaitu kembang api yang sangat spektakuler. Mata akan dimanjakan dengan keindahan kembang api yang bertaburan dengan latar belakang langit-langit malam Kyubiland. Fireworks akan dimulai pukul 18.00 - 18.30 malam.

"Naruto-kun.." panggil Sakura sambil menarik lengan bajuku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku takut kembang api.." ucap pelan Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. tenanglah.. aku ada disampingmu" ucapku menenagkan Sakura yang takut.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun.." ucapnya tersenyum kearahku.

'Meski.. baru bertemu dengan Sakura.. aku merasa dia perempuan yang baik dan sedikit manja..' pikirku.

Aku berpaling kearah Hinata yang berada disamping kiriku. Alangkah terkejutnya diriku melihat Hinata juga memandangku. Aku melihat kedua matanya ada sedikit rasa kuatir didalamnya. Kemudian aku pun tersenyum kearahnya dan setelah itu melihat jam diponselku.

"Sudah waktunya" gumamku pelan.

Pemberitahuan : "Halo.. kalian semua sudah siap... pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu Fireworks-nya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 malam.. jadi saya minta para pengunjung Kyubiland bersiap-siap menghitung mundur Fireworks dari 10-1.. dimulai dari sekarang" ucap pegawai Kyubiland dari ruang pemberitahuan.

Setelah pengumuman tersebut para pengunjung ditaman segera berdiri satu persatu. Kami bertiga juga ikut berdiri seperti pengunjung. Karena kalau kami tetap duduk, nanti tidak akan terlihat jelas kembang apinya.

Posisi kami berdiri yaitu, Hinata berada disamping kiriku, Sakura disamping kananku, dan aku berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"10..." Teriak para pengunjung Kyubiland bersamaan. Aku melihat Sakura juga ikut meneriakannya.

"9... Ayo Naruto-kun juga ikut meneriakinya.." ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah..." ucapku.

" 8..." ucapku mengikuti para pengunjung.

"Ayo Hinata-chan juga ikut.." ucap Sakura mengajak Hinata. Yang diajak hanya terdiam memandang langit malam Kyubiland.

"7..." semakin keras suara dari pengunnjung Kyubiland.

"6..." demikian dengan diriku dan Sakura.

"5..." Aku terkejut melihat Sakura memeluk tangan kananku.

"Naruto-kun.. aku boleh begini kan?" tanya Sakura memohon padaku.

"..." aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"4..." suara pengunjungpun semakin nyaring ditelingku ketika sampai diangka empat. Tidak suara pengunjung saja, pelukan tangan Sakura ditangan kananku juga semakin kuat.

"3..." aku melihat Hinata yang sedang memandang kearah langit malam Kyubiland. Sedikit ada rasa cemas didalam hatiku ketika melihatnya.

'Mungkin dia sudah biasa dengan kembang api'

"2..." sebuah tangan kecil memeluk tangan kiriku dengan erat. Dengan reflek aku melihat kearah kiri. Aku melihat Hinata memeluk tangan kiriku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dilenganku.

"Maaf biarkan begini sebentar" ucap Hinata pelan. Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

'Ternyata dia juga punya rasa takut..' pikirku.

"1.." aku tersenyum dan memandang kearah langit.

 **DUUUAAAARRR**

Seluruh kembang api muncul dari balik tembok Kyubiland. Disinilah aku pertama kali melihat indahnya kembang api. Hatiku terasa damai melihat kembang api sebanyak itu bertaburan satu persatu diatasku. Ini momen yang tak kan pernah aku lupakan dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

[Sudut pandang Hinata]

"Hinata-sama mau pergi kemana?" tannya Kurinai.

"Pergi sebentar"

"Tapi Hinata-sama baru saja sembuh.." ucap Kurinai menghawatirkan Hinata.

"Janga coba menghentikanku" ucapku melangkah pergi.

"Hinata-sama..." ucap Kurinai.

"..." tak ada jawaban yang aku berikan. Dengan cepat Kurinai segera memutuskan tindakan yang akan diambilnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... biar saya yang mengantar Hinata-sama"

Aku berhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Kurina. "Terserah.."

...

[Mobil Hinata]

Mobil BMW i8 berwarna hitam milik keluarga Hyuga, dimana mobil tersebut sangat mewah karena memiliki bodi yang elegan. Mobil BMW i8 merupakan mobil yang memiliki daya ledak hingga 357hp dan mampu menempuh 60mph hanya dalam waktu 4 detik serta memiliki kecepatan 155mph yang dikontrol secara elektronik.

"Hinata-sama mau kemana?" ucap Kurinai dari balik setir kemudi.

"Toko buku" ucapku singkat.

'Pelayanku.. sedang apa sekarang?' pikiku. Setelah itu aku mengetik pesan, tapi dengan no ponsel baruku supaya pelayanku tidak mengetahuinya.

Limabelas menit berlalu, tak ada pesan masuk yang aku terima dari pelayanku. Aku merasa modku hari ini sedang buruk. 'Jangan membuatku marah..:' batinku. Aku pun mengirim pesan kedua padanya.

Isi pesan : "Baiklah... tunggu hukumanmu"

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, tak ada yang berubah seperti pesan pertama. Tak ada jawaban terhadap pesan dariku. 'Baiklah aku mulai marah... Aku merasa tidak pernah bisa mengontrol modku ' pikirku.

Mobil hitam yang aku gunakan berhenti diperempatan ketika lampu lalulintas berganti warna menjadi merah. Aku merasa bosan tak ada jawaban dari pesanku darinya. Aku menengok ke kaca mobil, melihat orang berlalu lalang ditrotoar. Ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran, yaitu sosok laki-laki dan perempuan keluar dari kafe samping perempatan jalan.

'Sepertinya itu pelayanku.. tapi dengan siapa?' pikirku.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju halte bus yang berada didekat kafe. Lampu lalulintas sudah berubah menjadi warna hijau, tandanya untuk berjalan. Tapi aku menyuruh Kurinai untuk berhenti keposisi semula.

"Hinata-sama kenapa harus berhenti?" tannya Kurinai panik karena mobil belakang sudah membunyikan kelakson.

TIIINNNN

"Sudahlah.." ucapku menyuruh Kurinai.

"Tapi Hinata-sama.. nanti kita ditilang polisi.. karena berhenti dijalan sembarangan" ucap Kurinai setelah melihat mobil dibelakang tidak sabar untuk jalan.

"Tinggal menepi dari jalan.." ucapku santai.

"Hm.. baik Hinata-sama" ucap Kurinai mengarahkan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan.

Dari dalam mobil aku memperhatikan mereka masuk kedalam bus. 'Mau pergi kemana dia?' pikirku.

"Ikuti bus itu" ucapku kepada Kurinai untuk mengikuti bus itu dari belakang.

"Tidak jadi ke toko buku Hinata-sama.." ucap Kurinai.

"Jangan membantah.." ucapku.

"Baik Hinata-sama" ucap Kurinai dari balik kemudi.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu begitu cepat setelah mengikuti bus dari perempatan jalan. Kini Bus itu berhenti dihalte depan taman hiburan di Konohagakure. Mereka berdua turun dari bus dan masuk kedalam taman hiburan Kyubiland.

'Aku penasaran kemapa mereka pergi ke Kyubiland? Apa mereka berkencan?' pertanyaan demi pertanyaan masuk kedalam otakku.

"Aku mau ke Kyubiland.. tolong turunkan disini.." ucapku menyuruh Kurinai.

"Tap- " belum Kurinai menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sudahlah.. jangan membantah.." ucapku.

"Baiklah... Hinata-sama" Kurinai mengarahkan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan. Kemudian aku keluar dari mobil itu.

"Hinata-sama nanti jemput jam brapa?" tannya Kurinai dari dalam mobil.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri.."

"Tap-"

"Jangan membantah.." ucapku melangkah pergi menuju taman hiburan Kyubiland.

"Baik Hinata-sama.." ucap Kurinai dan segera pergi.

...

[Kyubiland]

Setelah masuk kedalam Kyubiland, aku berhenti disuatu tempat dan memperhatikan mereka berdua bergandengan tangan menuju kearah maskot besar berwarna orange. Aku tidak tahu itu maskot apa yang pasti dari tapilannya seperti musang yang memiliki ekor banyak.

"Hm.. foto?" gumamku pelan.

Setelah mereka foto bertiga dengan maskot musang itu, aku melihat mereka tersenyum dengan riang gembira. Dalam hatiku merasakan satu hal aneh yang tidak bisa diartikan, setelah melihat mereka berdua tersenyum bersama.

'Kenapa dengan tubuhku ini?' ucapku dalam hati.

Aku mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang, tiap menit berasa lama sekali bagiku. Hanya senyum yang menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Ketika menikmati wahana permainan di Kyubiland mereka terlihat bahagia. Aku merasa modku hari ini semakin buruk dibuatnya.

'Baiklah.. aku orang terbodoh didunia.. kenapa aku mengnguntit mereka berdua' pikirku.

Tiap kali mereka berdua menegok kebelakang aku selalu waspada. Supaya mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Dua jam sudah berlau, aku mengikuti mereka berdua. Aku tak tertarik dengan wahan permainan disekitar, hanya mereka berdua yang membuatku tertarik ingin mengikutinya.

Mereka berhenti dan duduk dibangku dekat wahana yang baru saja mereka mainkan. Hari ini cuacanya tidak terlalu panas, jadi tidak membuatku lelah dengan cepat. Perempuan itu pergi meninggalkan laki-laki sendirian duduk dibangku. Dari kejauhan aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Sepuluh menit sudah aku menunggu, tidak kunjung datang perempuan itu. Laki-laki itu terlihat gelisah seperti orang kebingungan. Kemudian aku menghampiri laki-laki itu dari belakang.

"Kamu mencari siapa PE-LA-YAN.." ucapku kepadanya. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto yang menjadi pelayan pribadiku selama ini.

"K-Kau?" ucap Naruto tergagap setelah melihat kemunculan diriku.

"Hmph..." aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang terkejut itu.

"K-Kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Naruto penasaran dengan diriku.

"..." aku terdiam memandangnya. Aku semakin menyukai wajahnya yang terkejut itu.

"Heh.. jawab pertanyaanku.." ucap Naruto tak sabar.

"Kau mengabaikan pesan dariku" ucapku menjelaskannya.

"P-Pesan- " ucapnya terhenti.

" –um.. maaf.." sambungnya dia minta maaf padaku.

'Maaf? tak ada kata maaf buatmu.. rasakan ini..' ucapku dalam hati. Kemudian aku memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

TUK

"Auw... sakit tau " ucap Naruto mengaduh kesakitan.

'Huh.. rasakan itu.. puas banget aku melihat wajahnya kesakitan..' ucapku dalam hati.

"Itu hukuman karna tidak patuh padaku.."

Sewaktu Naruto menahan sakitnya, tiba-tiba perempuan yang bersama Naruto sudah datang membawa dua buah minuman. "Naruto-kun... " ucap Sakura.

'Aku terkejut setelah mendengar perempuan itu memanggil nama Naruto-kun.. Apa hubungan mereka?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"S-Sakura.." ucap Naruto terkejut.

'Hm.. ternyata dugaanku benar kalau mereka dekat.. sudah bisa dilihat dari cara memanggil nama mereka' pikirku.

"Naruto-kun dia siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Um.. dia- " ucap Naruto berhenti dan berpikir sejenak.

" -temanku" Naruto melirik kearahku setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

'Hm.. teman ya? boleh juga' pikirku.

"Oh.. jadi dia temannya Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura.

Kemudian perempuan yang bernama Sakura itu memberikan minuman kepada Naruto. "Ini air dinginnya Naruto-kun" ucapnya. Setelah itu dia menghampiri ke arahku yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

"Kenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura.." ucap Sakura menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang tersenyum kearahku dan kemudian menerima jabatan tangannya. "Hinata.." ucapku singkat.

'Aku sengaja tidak memberi tahukan nama margaku padanya..'

"Salam kenal Hinata-chan" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum memandangku.

'Hinata-chan... Kau tak pantas panggil namaku begitu' pikirku.

"Ayo Hinata-chan.. duduk bersama" ucap Sakura mengajak diriku duduk disampingnya. Entah mengapa aku menuruti ucapannya dan aku segera duduk disamping Sakura.

Sakura mulai bercerita tentang Naruto. Aku tak tertarik sama sekali dengan ceritanya malahan aku tertarik melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang ketakutan. Keringat dingin menetes dari wajah Naruto, semakin puas aku memandang wajahnya. Kemudia fokusku terhenti ketika Sakura memperlihatkan sebuah foto. Aku sudah tahu tentang foto itu karena aku dari tadi mengikuti mereka berdua.

Kemudian terdengar Pemberitahuan:

"Selamat sore... maaf menggangu aktivitas kalian semua.. karena ini sudah jam lima sore.. Kyubiland akan segera ditutup.. dimohon para pengunnjung Kyubiland untuk menikmati pertunjukan Final Show Kyubiland yang berada ditaman Kyubilan.. terimakasih"

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan ayo kita nonton bersama" ucap Sakura mengajakku dan Naruto melihat Final Show Kyubiland.

"I-Iyaahh.." ucap Naruto kesakitan ditarik Sakura.

"..." Aku hanya mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

...

[Taman Kyubiland]

Aku melihat tatapan Naruto dan Sakura sangat bahagi ketita menonton Final Show Kyubiland. Berbanding terbalik dengan diriku yang merasa sakit dihatiku. Aku tak tahu ini kenapa, Tapi yang pasti sangat menyakitkan buatku. Tiap kali Sakura memeluk tangan Naruto, membuat rasa sakit dihatiku bertambah.

'Ada apa dengan rasa ini?' pikirku.

Setelah selesai acara Final Show Kyubiland, ada acara terakhir yaitu Fireworks yang akan dimulai pukul 18.00 - 18.30 malam ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka kembang api, karena sewaktu kecil bajuku pernah terbakar karena kembang api. Itu menjadi pengalaman negatif yang tak pernah aku lupakan.

"Naruto-kun.." panggil Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tannya Naruto. Aku menengok kearh mereka berdua, khususnya memperhatikan percakapan mereka.

"Aku takut kembang api.." ucap pelan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa.. tenanglah.. aku ada disampingmu" ucap Naruto menenagkan Sakura yang takut akan kembang api.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun.." ucapnya.

'Hm.. kali ini perasaanku sama seperti Sakura..'batinku.

Aku terkejut ketika Naruto melirik kearahku. Detik berikutnya Naruto tersenyum memandang diriku. Kemudian aku membuang wajahku melihat langit malam Kyubiland.

"Sudah waktunya" gumam pelan Naruto.

Sebuah pemberitahuan terdengar kembali :

"Halo.. kalian semua... pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu Fireworks-nya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 malam.. jadi saya minta para pengunjung Kyubiland bersiap-siap menghitung mundur Fireworks dari 10-1.. dimulai dari sekarang"

Setelah pengumuman tersebut para pengunjung ditaman segera berdiri satu persatu. Naruto dan Sakura ikut berdiri mengikuti pengunjung. Kemudian aku juga ikut berdiri disamping kiri Naruto. Hitungan mundur pun sudah dimulai.

"10..." aku merasa tak tenang.

"9... Ayo Naruto-kun juga ikut meneriakinya.." ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah..." ucap Naruto. Aku hanya memperhatikannya tanpa menanggapinya.

" 8..." ucap Naruto mengikuti para pengunjung.

"Ayo Hinata-chan juga ikut.." ucap Sakura mengajakku. Aku hanya terdiam memandang langit malam Kyubiland.

"7..." semakin keras suara dari pengunnjung Kyubiland.

"6..." demikian dengan suara Naruto dan Sakura.

"5..." ketika sampai no lima aku bisa melihat Sakura memeluk tangan kiri Naruto.

"Naruto-kun aku boleh begini kan?" tanya Sakura.

"..." Naruto hanya tersenyum memandang Sakura.

Ketika itu rasa sakit muncul lagi dihatiku.

'Kenapa muncul lagi rasa ini?' pikirku.

"4..." sampai diangka empat tubuhku bergetar.

"3..." rasa takut muncul begitu terdengar angka tiga. Dengan keberanian aku melihat keatas langit malam Kyubiland.

"2..."

DEG

Jantungku berdetak kencang, terasa jantungku mau lepas. Aku menengok kearah Naruto disamping kananku. Aku terdiam ketika melihatnya, kemudian aku memeluk tangan kirinya dengan erat. Dengan reflek Naruto melihat kearahku. Dia terkejut setelah mengetahui aku memeluk tangannya.

"Maaf biarkan begini sebentar" ucapku pelan. Aku tidak tahu Naruto mengetahuinya atau tidak yang pasti aku semakin takut.

"1.." semakin erak aku memeluk tangan Naruto.

 **DUUUAAAARRR**

Seluruh kembang api muncul dari balik tembok Kyubiland. Pertama aku tidak berani melihatnya. Tapi detik berikutnya Naruto mengajak untuk melihat.

"Hey buka mata kalian... ini indah.." ucap Naruto.

Aku memberanikan membuka mataku, pertama kali yang aku lihat adalah indahnya kembang api

"Indah.." gumamku pelan.

Meskipun takut tapi, dengan memeluk tangan Naruto menjadi lebih tenang. Dengan rasa tenang itu, kepalaku dengan sendirinya bersandar ditangan Naruto.

Kami bertiga melihat kembang api selama tigapuluh menit dan menikmatinya bersama-sama.

To Be Continue...

"Maaf ya.. ceritanya sampai disini dulu. Terimakasih telah membaca dan semoga terhibur dengan ceritanya.. Jangan lupa reviewnya.." Autor.

Maaf chapter 6 sedikit lama updatenya..

Terimakasih atas reviewnya :

Uchiha Shisui-san

Ffn


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Snow

 **Warning**

OOC, bahasanya jelek, cerita kurang baik, amburadul, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca, kalau suka tolong reviewnya.

"Percakapan"

'Bicara dalam hati/berfikir'

[Tempat/cerita sebelumnya]

.

.

.

.

 **Love is a Choice**

Story

[Cerita sebelumnya]

 **DEG**

Jantungku berdetak kencang, terasa jantungku mau lepas. Aku menengok kearah Naruto disamping kananku. Aku terdiam ketika melihatnya, kemudian aku memeluk tangan kirinya dengan erat. Dengan reflek Naruto melihat kearahku. Dia terkejut setelah mengetahui aku memeluk tangannya.

"Maaf biarkan begini sebentar" ucapku pelan. Aku tidak tahu Naruto mengetahuinya atau tidak yang pasti aku semakin takut.

"1.." semakin erak aku memeluk tangan Naruto.

 **DUUUAAAARRR**

Seluruh kembang api muncul dari balik tembok Kyubiland. Pertama aku tidak berani melihatnya. Tapi detik berikutnya Naruto mengajak untuk melihat.

"Hey buka mata kalian... ini indah.." ucap Naruto.

Aku memberanikan membuka mataku, pertama kali yang aku lihat adalah indahnya kembang api

"Indah.." gumamku pelan.

Meskipun takut tapi, dengan memeluk tangan Naruto menjadi lebih tenang. Dengan rasa tenang itu, kepalaku dengan sendirinya bersandar ditangan Naruto.

Kami bertiga melihat kembang api selama tigapuluh menit dan menikmatinya bersama-sama.

.

.

.

[BUS - sudut pandang Naruto]

Waktu menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, bus terakhir terlihat dari kejauhan. Penantian yang panjang akhirnya selesai juga. Dua jam sudah kami menunggu di halte bus depan Kyubiland.

Sejak keluar dari taman hiburan Kyubiland, bus yang tiba di halte selalu terisi penuh oleh pengunjung Kyubiland. Sempat ada satu atau dua kursi yang kosong, tapi tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan salah satu dari mereka sendirian menunggu di halte. Terpaksa kami menunggu bus yang akan datang selanjutnya.

Aku dan Sakura naik terlebih dahulu kemudian disusul dari belakang oleh Hinata. Aku duduk di kanan sebelah kaca baris ke lima dari depan, Sakura duduk disebelahku, dan Hinata duduk dikursi samping kiri sebelahan dengan kami. Hanya jalan yang memisahkan tempat duduk.

Dua puluh menit berlalu tanpa ada percakapan dari kami. Dikarenakan hari sudah malam dan sungguh melelahkan menunggu di halte bus Kyubiand. Aku melihat kearah Sakura, kepalanya berulang-ulang terjatuh kebawah tanda orang ngantuk. Aku hanya melihat sekilas dan mengarahkan pandaanganku ke Hinata. Ekspresi wajahnya sama ketika duduk di halte bus Kyubiland, diam dan lelah.

Rasa kantuk mulai aku rasakan, aku memperhatikan Sakura yang mulai sepenuhnya dikuasai rasa kantuk dan dengan perlahan aku menaruh kepalanya diatas pundak kiriku. Supaya tidak terjatuh kebawah.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang tertidur disampingku. 'Pasti dia kelelahan seharian ini' pikirku.

...

Hampir satu jam perjalanan kami ke rumah Sakura. Tiba di halte depan dekat rumah Sakura, aku turun dari bus, bukan aku saja tapi berdua dengan Sakura. Karena Sakura sedang tidur pulas didalam bus, aku tak tega membangunkannya. Jadi aku mengendong Sakura dibelakang punggungku.

Setelah turun dari bus, aku menengok kebelakang dan alangkah terkejut Hinata juga ikut turun dari bus.

'Aku pikir... dia langsung pulang kerumah..?' ucapku dalam hati.

Dengan tenaga yang masih aku miliki, aku berjalan sambil menggendong Sakura. Di ikuti oleh Hinata dibelakang kami. Tubuh Sakura tidak terlalu berat, tapi memar diperutku masih terasa sedikit sakit. Jadi aku paksakan tubuh ini untuk berjalan. Sekitar delapan menit kami berjalan menuju rumah Sakura dan tibalah kami dirumah besar dan mewah milik Sakura.

Kami memasuki rumah besar tersebut tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Karena penjaga rumah ini tahu bahwa tuannya sedang tiba dan posisinya sedang tertidur. Pintu besar berwarna putih terbuka, terlihat para pelayan rumah ini menyambut kedatangan tuannya.

"Sakura-sama kenapa?" tanya salah satu pelayan padaku.

"Jangan kawatir Sakura tidak apa-apa.. hanya tidur. Dimana kamar Sakura?" ucapku dan balik bertanya.

"Mari ikut saya tuan muda.." ucapnya sambil menunjukkan kamar Sakura.

Tangga demi tangga aku naiki, rasa lelah semakin aku rasakan. Sampai tiba dilantai dua dan terlihat pintu kamar bertulisan Sakura didepanku. Pelayan itu membuka pintu kamar Sakura, menyuruh diriku masuk kedalam kamar.

Tercium aroma wewangian khas milik Sakura punya. Perlahan aku turunkan Sakura diatas tempat tidur besar berwarna merah dan menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya itu. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Sakura. Ada satu hal yang membuatku tertarik ketika melihatnya.

"Hm.." senyumku setelah melihatnnya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Sakura, aku turun menemui Hinata yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. "Aish.. kenapa dia juga ikut tidur?" ucapku setelah melihat Hinata tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

'Payah... nggak mungkin kalau aku tinggal dia dirumah Sakura' pikirku. Kemudia aku gendong Hinata seperti Sakura tadi. 'Terlalu banyak beban hari ini.. Aku rasa punggungku akan bungkuk..' ucapku dalam hari.

HUH

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Perlahan dengan pasti aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan. Punggungku sudah mulai terasa sakit, tanganku mulai keram menahan tubuh Hinata, dan kedua kakiku sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan. Tak ada bus yang beroperasi lagi karena jam sembilan adalah jam terakhir bus beroperasi. Bisa dibilang aku sudah tidak punya uang untuk naik taksi. Kalian tahu sendirikan bahwa taksi sangat mahal, tidak cocok buat orang miskin seperti diriku.

"Kau makan apa sih.. berat banget?" ucapku entah dengan siapa aku bicara. Orang yang aku ajak bicara padahal sedang tidur dipunggungku.

'Aku merasa heran.. dengan diriku' ucapku dalam hati.

Setelah aku mengucapkan beberapa kalimat tersebut, seketika pelukan tangan Hinata di leherku semakin kuat, seperti sedang mencekik diriku.

"Uh- uhug.. he-hey- a- apa yang kau la- lakukan? Kau ingin membunuhku ya...? Aku jatuhkan kau disini.. " ucapku dengan sekuat tenaga aku berbicara.

Pelukan tangan Hinata mulai mengendor dengan sendirinya. "Huft.. dasar.." aku menghela nafas tanda bersukur tidak jadi mati konyol.

'Tidak mungkin kalau aku dibunuh orang yang aku gendong sendiri. Itu konyol sekali..'

Dari depan terlihat ada kursi panjang dan tidak terlalu jauh dari kursi itu terdapat mesin penjual minuman. Aku bergegas menuju ketempat tersebut dan segera mengistirahatkan seluruh anggota tubuhku di bangku itu.

"Hah. Hah.. benar-benar tersiksa..." ucapku terengah-engah. Perlahan-lahan aku mendudukan Hinata di sebelah kanan diriku. Dia masih tertidur pulas, wajahnya terlihat tanpa ada dosa sekali pun.

"Sial.. polos banget kalau sedang tertidur.. berbeda seperti biasanya.. sadiss.." ucapku.

Setelah itu aku meninggalkan Hinata dibangku tersebut dan pergi menuju mesin penjual minuman. Aku membeli dua buah minuman kopi, supaya rasa kantukku sedikit menghilang, dan juga aku bisa sedikit merebahkan tubuhku dikursi itu.

Bola mataku membulat ketika melihat ke arah bangku tadi. 'Kapan perempuan itu bangun?' aku terkejut melihat Hinata sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Dan parahnya dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Glug.." entah mengapa aku menelan ludahku sendiri.

Aku menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk dibangku tersebut. "Kenapa berhenti?" sebuah kalimat muncul dari bibirnya. Matanya masih sayu-sayu melihat kearah diriku.

'Apa yang dimaksud perempuan ini?' pikirku. Aku linglung seperti orang bodoh didepannya.

"Aku mau cokelat bukan kopi" ucap Hinata setelah itu.

"Hah.. " aku semakin linglung dibuatnya.

'Aku membeli minuman ini buat diriku sendiri.. belum sempat aku menawarkan minuman ini malah sudah minta minuman yang lain...' pikirku.

"Kalau mau beli sendiri.. tuh.. disana mesin penjual minumannya" ucapku sambil menunnjuk mesin penjual minuman tersebut.

Entah mengapa nada bicaranya menjadi lembut " Aku mau cokelat.."

"Terus..?" alis kananku naik tanda bertanya.

"Cokelat.." ucapnya sambil cemberut.

Aku tidak tahu dengan perubahan sifatnya ini. Kebanyakan sifatnya seperti orang kesurupan. Tapi anehnya baru kali ini aku melihat sifatnya yang menggemaskan.

"Nih... adanya kopi.. cokelatnya habis tadi.." ucapku sambil menyodorkan minuman kopi ke padanya.

"Nggak mau.. maunya co-ke-lat.." ucapnya seperti mengejah kata.

"Iya.. aku belikan"

'Sialan.. perempuan satu ini.. sudah untung aku berikan satu untuknya.. kalau mau sekarang aku tinggal dia sendirian disini.. tapi aku takkan tega memperlakukan perempuan seperti itu' batinku.

Dengan langkah gontai aku kembali lagi ke mesin penjual minuman. Aku tekan tombol minuman rasa cokelat dan kembali ke tempat Hinata.

'Lah... malah tidur lagi... ' batinku.

Kemudian aku duduk disamping kanan Hinata. Melihat dia tertidur tanpa ada rasa bersalah kepada diriku membuatku iri. 'Andai saja dia tidak ikut kerumah Sakura, tapi langsung pulang kerumah.. sekarang pasti aku sudah ditempat tidurku yang empuk dan nyaman' pikirku.

"Huft.. sabar-sabar Naruto. Kalau menolong orang jangan setengah-setengah " ucapku sambil elus-elus dada.

...

Malam semakin larut, bulan tak begitu bersinar terang, dan angin malam yang berhembus menabrak bangunan yang menghadang arah lajunya. Kami masih duduk terdiam dibangku tersebut. Sudah duapuluh menit kami beristirahat dibangku itu sambil sesekali Naruto minum kopi yang dibelinya.

"Huft.. dingin.." ucap Naruto sambil menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya supaya hangat. Naruto menengok kearah samping dan memperhatikan Hinata.

'Dia tak memakai jaket atau pakaian yang hangat, malahan pakaiannya terbuka sekali' pikir Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang sedang tertidur. Kemudian Naruto melihat tubuh kecil Hinata yang sedang menggigil kedinginan.

Naruto tersenyum sekaligus bingung bahwa pertannyaannya sudah terjawab oleh tubuh Hinata yang menggigil kedinginan dan kebingungannya dia juga tidak memakai jaket.

"Duh.. sial. Bagaimana kalau dia mati kedinginan"

Kedua tangan Hinata mengepal erat tanda bahwa tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas dinginnya. Naruto semakin bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Tidak mungkin kalau Naruto melepas bajunya dan menyelimuti tubuh Hinata yang sedang kedinginan. Malahan tubun Naruto akan sakit kalau melakukan hal tersebut.

"Maaf.." ucap Naruto. Kemudian Naruto mendekap tubuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

'Semoga ini meringankan tubuhnya yang kedinginan..' pikir Naruto.

Sesuatu yang dingin jatuh di atas kepala Naruto. "Hm.. apa ini?" ucapnya sambil mengambil apa yang ada diatas kepalanya.

"Salju kah?"

Butiran kecil salju terjatuh didepan matanya. Sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat butiran salju sudah banyak yang berjatuhan. Naruto semakin cemas dengan nasib mereka berdua. Meskipun sudah beristirahat dengan cukup, tak mungin kalau melanjutkan perjalannan ketika salju mulai turun.

Naruto mulai berfikir mencari jalan keluar untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Matanya membuka dan menutup selagi dia berfikir. Melintas satu kata yaitu hotel, dimana mereka bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya dan juga bisa beristirahat disana. Tapi kendala yang lain yaitu, Naruto sudah tidak memiliki banyak uang lagi. Bingung mulai memenuhi isi kepala Naruto. Tak ada lagi yang dia bisa pikirkan.

"Egh.." suara desahan milik Hinata menyadarkan pikiran Naruto. Hinata mulai merasakan kehangat pelukan Naruto. Dari desahan tersebut Naruto mempunyai suatu ide.

'Mungkin Hinata punya uang yang banyak ditasnya' pikirnya. Naruto menggambil tas yang dibawa Hinata dan kemudian menemukan dompet hitam didalamnya.

"Maaf Hinata ini demi keselamatan kita berdua" ucap Naruto melihat isi dompet Hinata.

"Syukurlah dia memiliki beberapa kartu ATM yag bisa digunakan meskipun tak ada satu pun uang didalmnya" ucap Naruto.

"Egh.. cokelat." Hinata mendesah lagi sambil mengucapkan kata cokelat.

"Iya.. tidak aku minum cokelatnya" ucap Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menggambil ponselnya dan membuka google maps. Mencari lokasi hotel yang dekat dengan posisi mereka. Hotel bernama Flower tidak terlalu jauh, kurang dari 100 meter jarak dari posisi mereka. Naruto pun bergegas menggendong Hinata dan segera pergi menuju Hotel Flower.

...

[Hotel Flower - sudut pandang Naruto]

Sampai di hotel flower aku melihat jam tangan disebelah kiriku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul duabelas malam. Sudah satu jam aku berjalan dari rumah Sakura sampai ke hotel flower. Walaupun sempat beristirahat beberapa menit dan minum.

"Permisi tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap seorang laki-laki pegawai hotel.

"Aku pesan dua kamar untuk satu hari" ucapku.

"Baik tuan saya cek terlebih dahulu- " pegawai tersebut melihat kearah layar komputernya.

" –maaf tuan hanya tersisa satu kamar. Mau diambil atau tidak?" ucap pegawai itu menjelaskan.

Aku berhenti dan berpikir sejenak. 'Hm... kurasa tidak masalah. Aku bisa tidur dilantai''

"Iya saya ambil" ucapku.

"Mari tuan ikut saya" ucap pegawe hotel tersebut menunjukkan kamar yang aku pesan.

Kamar no 130 didepan ku adalah kamar yang sudah aku pesan. "Ini tuan kamarnya" ucap pegawai itu.

"Terimakasih" Aku segera masuk kedalam kamar no 130 itu dan menurunkan Hinata diatas kasur.

"Selamat malam tuan dan selamat beristirahat" ucap pegawai laki-laki tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Selepas kepergian pegawai itu, aku segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya. "Mungkin aku mau mandi air hangat dulu.. supaya ototku melemas." ucapku

...

[Kamar mandi]

"Hm.. hangatnya" aku merebahkan badanku didalam bak mandi yang sudah terisi air hangat. Rasanya begitu nyaman sampai mataku menutup dengan sendirinya.

Hampir sepuluh menit aku menutup mata. Samar-samar terdengar suara yang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Mataku terbuka setelah terdengar ketukan tersebut. Detik kemudian tak terdengar suara ketukan pintu lagi.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.." ucapku sambil memejamkan mata kembali.

TUK TUK TUK

 **DEG**

Jantungku berdetak kencang setelah mendengar ketukan pintu itu terdengar kembali.

'Apa aku tidak salah dengar... apa disini ada penghuni selain kami?'

'Tidak-tidak... apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto.. tak mungkin ada orang masuk. Kan tadi sudah aku kunci pintu kamarnya.. atau.. jangan-jangan...'

CKLEK

Suara kamar mandi terbuka.

PLUP

Dengan reflek kepalaku masuk kedalam air hangat tersebut. Aku takut apa yang aku pikirkan akan jadi kenyataan. Aku menahan nafas sekuat tenaga didalm air, sampai dimana aku tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan diriku didalam air.

"Uuhhuft... " Kemudian aku beranikan diriku menengok kearah pintu yang terbuka tadi. Tidak begitu jelas terlihat karena butiran-butiran air masih terdapat di mataku. Detik kemudian mataku melebar setelah melihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang didepan cermin kamar mandi. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena dia sedang memandang cermin. Dengan reflek aku menutup mata dan kembali kedalam air lagi.

Aku mengulangi hal tersebut hingga beberapa kali seperti mengambil nafas terus kembali kedalam air. Namun pikiran yang sudah bulat aku beranikan melihat sosok perempuan berambut panjang itu.

Perlahan dengan pasti aku membuka mataku. "Huft... untung sudah tidak ada.." ucapku.

Aku segera bergegas mengambil pakaianku. Tapi anehnyaa baju dan celanaku tidak ada ditempatnya. Malahan berganti dengan baju tidur lengkap dengan motif polkadot.

'Mungkin penghuni kamar ini menggantinya.. tapi pakaianku ditaruh dimana? Hah.. bodoamat..' pikirku. Aku langsung memakai pakaian tersebut dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

...

CKLEK

Aku terkejut setelah membuka pintu kamar mandi, bahwa Hinata sudah bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Merapikan rambut panjangnya dan anehnya pakaiannya sudah berganti baju tidur.

'Kapan dia berganti baju? Bukannya tadi dia tidur.. atau jangan-jangan perempuan yang aku lihat dikamar mandi tadi dirinya? Terus pakaianku dimana?" pertannyaan demi pertannyaan muncul dikepalaku.

"Hah.. jadi kau yang ada dikamar mandi tadi?" tanyaku pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya memandangku sebentar kemudian berbaring di atas kasur dan memejamkan mata.

'Sial ternyata dia pelakunya... buat orang takut saja' pikirku.

HUFT

Aku menenangkan diriku yang sedang marah. Bantal disamping Hinata aku ambil dan segera tidur dilantai samping tempat tidur.

.

.

.

[Kamar 130 - Sudut pandang Hinata]

TUK TUK TUK

"Egh.. " aku terbangun setelah mendengar beberapa kali suara ketukan pintu.

"Permisi tuan..."

'Aku bingung ini ada dimana' ucapku dalam hati. Aku memperhatikan ruangan dengan seksama.

'Tempat ini tampak asing bagiku.'

"Yuhu... tuan.." suara pegawe hotel. Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan pergi membuka pintu kamar ini. Seorang pria membawa dua pasang baju tidur ditangannya.

"Maaf nona jadi terbangun... ini ada baju ganti buat tuan dan nona" ucap pegawai hotel tersebut.

"Hm.." mengambil kedua baju tersebut dari tangannya.

"Selamat beristirahat.." ucap pegawai hotel itu dan melangkah pergi.

Aku menaruh kedua baju tidur itu di atas tempat tidur. beberapa menit berlalu aku lagi tersadah bahwa tempat ini adalah hotel. Dalam ingatanku, aku duduk disofa rumah Sakura dan tertidur disana. Aku tak mau berfikir terlalu keras, bola mataku melihat kearah jendela kaca.

'Turun salju...Jadi pelayan membawaku kesini untuk menghindari salju' ucapku dalam hati.

Aku melihat sekeliling, tak ada Naruto diruangan ini, atau mungkin dia sedang mandi. Terlihat lampu kamar mandi menyala dari sela keci pintu. Aku mulai mengganti bajuku dengan baju tidur kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi. Beberapa kali aku mengetuk tak terdengar suara orang didalam kamar mandi. Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu kamar mandi.

CKLEK

Terbukalah pintu kamar mandi, tak ada orang didalam. Hanya ada bak mandi yang berisikan air, tetapi aku melihat baju milik Naruto diatas meja. 'Mungkin dia sedang nyelam didalamnya' pikirku.

Aku segera mengganti pakaian milik Naruto dengan baju tidur. Sebelum aku kembali aku melihat pantulan diriku didalam cermin. Wajahku terlihat kusut, aku membasuh wajahku dengan air segar. Setelah itu aku kembali dan membawa pakaian Naruto keluar.

...

[Kamar 130 - Sudut pandang Naruto]

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari, aku tidak bisa tidur seperti biasanya. Entah mengapa malam ini tidak bisa tidur. 'Atau ini gara-gara aku tidur dilantai? Jadi tidak bisa tidur?'

Padahal seluruh badanku terasa lelah, tapi mata ini tak mau tertutup. Aku mengambil ponselku yang berada disamping kananku. Terlihat foto kedua orangtua ku yang tersenyum bahagia. Hatiku terasa tenang setelah melihat senyuman mereka berdua. Entah mengapa aku jadi teringat mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih sudah hadir dihidupku.." ucapku pelan dan mulai memejamkan mataku.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku. Sepuluh menit berlalu lelah yang aku rasakan telah mencapai di kedua bola mataku. Suara tubuh Hinata yang tidur di atas kasur terdengar seperti orang tak tenang. Gelimbungan kesan kemari.

BRUK

"Awuu.." Sesuatu yang besar jatuh menimpa tubuhku. Dengan cepat aku membuka mataku, terkejut setelah melihat apa yang menimpa diriku. Ternyata Hinata terjatuh dari tempat tidur, dan anehnya dia tidak terbangun. Sehabis jatuh malahan dia memeluk diriku seperti guling.

Posisi kami yaitu, Hinata berada disamping kiriku dan aku menahan kesakitan diperutku karena terkena siku tangan Hinata.

"Dia jatuh sambil mengayun tangannya.. dasar.." ucapku seketika.

"Hey.. bangun" mencoba melepaskan tangannya ditubuhku.

Dia semakin mendekap tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. "Hey.. pindah... disini dingin" ucapku mencoba membangunkannya kembali. Tak ada jawaban yang aku dapat dari Hinata. Aku tak mau dia sakit, kemudian aku memeluk tubuhnya dan berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurku.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku angkat dirinya bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang mencoba untuk berdiri dan mengangkatnya ke atas tempat tidur. "Lepaskan tanganmu.. supaya aku bisa menurunkan tubuhmu ..." ucapku kepada Hinata.

'Sial..' ucapku dalam hati. Aku masih berdiri mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hinata ditubuhku.

'Malah jadi begini keadaannya... ada adegan jatuh dari tempat tidur segala.. Sial..'

Aku jatuhkan tubuhku bersamaan tubuh Hinata di atas tempat tidur. Aku sudah tak perduli lagi jika besok dia marah karena pada saat terbangun dia memeluk tubuhku. Dan detik selanjutnya aku tertidur.

.

.

.

Saat matahari mulai bersinar ada dua pilihan, melanjutkan tidur dengan mimpi indah atau bangun dan mengejar mimpi. Itu adalah satu kata buat pagi hari yang cerah dan dingin ini. Seperti pemuda satu ini yang sedang menikmati hobinya. Pemuda itu adalah Shikamaru yang mancing disungai Konoha. Padahal malam hari turun salju tapi tak ada bekas salju yang tertinggal ditanah.

"Ess...dingin" ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

Meski terlihat bosan karena tidak ada yang menemaninya seperti biasa, tapi dia senang-senag saja. Orang yang biasanya menemani memancing tidak bisa dihubungi hari ini. Jadi dengan terpaksa dia pergi sendiri.

"Mana nih.. ikannya? Sepi banget.." ucapnya. Shikamaru menyusuri sungai Konoha untuk mengganti posisi yang strategis dan menaruh umpan kembali.

Shikamaru mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya, kemudian dia melihat layar ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan masuk diponselnya, dia tahu bahwa ponsel milik temannya tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa hari ini ikan sedang sepi.. " ucap Shikamaru.

...

Pukul sembilan pagi ponselku bergetar, alaram yang biasa aku setting untuk bangun pagi berbunyi tertunda beberapa kali.

"Egh.. " desahku terbangun dari tidurku. Mataku membuka dan menutup beberapa kali. Merasakan jiwaku kembali kedalam tutuhku. Terlihat samar-samar tubuh seseorang berada disamping kiriku. Aku mempertajam penglihatan mataku supaya terlihat jelas itu tubuh siapa. Tanganku bergerak sendiri menelusuri apa yang ada disamping kiriku.

PLAK

Satu tepisan tangan yang aku rasakan pada tanganku. Alangkah terkejutnya diriku ketika tangan yang menepisku adalah tangan milik Hinata. Parahnya dia tersenyum menyeringai dibibirnya.

"Hah..." ucapku spontan berdiri dari tidurku berpikir apa yang telah aku perbuat padanya semalam.

"Pagi-pagi sudah brisik..." ucap Hinata segera bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

'Apa yang aku lakukan semalam? apakah aku menodainya?' Dengan cepat aku melihat isi celana yang aku kenakan.

' -masih utuh dan... tertidur pulas.' terlintas pikiran bekas noda darah dikasur. Aku mencari dengan teliti setiap sudut untuk mencari bekas noda tersebut. Hasilnya nihil tidak ada sama sekali bekas darah itu.

"Huft... untung saja." ucapku syukur tidak terjadi perkelahian papa mamah. Aku mengambil ponselku yang berada disudut kasur.

"Apa... jam 9.. aku ada latihan dengan Sasuke. Aku harus cepat ketaman konoha.. Fix nggak mandi lagi" ucapku segera pergi bertemu dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

[Taman Konoha]

"Jadi latihan tidak sih... sudah hampir jam 10" ucap Sasuke sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya.

Hari ini Sasuke berencana pergi ke tempat pelatihan Taekwondo bersama Naruto. Sasuke mau mengenalkan temannya yang ahli dalam bidang bela diri Taekwondo kepada Naruto. Tapi orang yang ditunngu dari tadi, baru saja menampakan dirinya.

"Maaf Sasuke... ketiduran" alasan Naruto.

"Ya sudahlah.. ayo" ucap Sasuke berjalan pergi.

"Mau kemana ini?" tannya Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Bawel.. jangan banyak protes. Kenapa kau pakai baju tidur?" tanya balik Sasuke heran karena melihat penampilan Naruto yang aneh.

"Hah..." Naruto spontan melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya.

'Sial.. ini gara-gara perempuan itu yang menyembunyikan pakaianku' pikirnya.

Sedikit muncul ingata pada saat meninggalkan hotel Flower. Seorang pegawai laki-laki menanyakan pakaiannya mau dibawa kemana tuan. Karena terlambat ingin segera menemui Sasuke, pikiran Naruto tidak bisa mencerna kalimat yang masuk dari pegawai hotel itu.

"Hoi... malah melamun.." ucap Sasuke memegang bahu Naruto.

"Hahah... tidak apa-apa.. tadi aku salah pakai baju"

"Alasan macam apa itu.. Kau tidak bawa tas atau apa gitu?"

"Hm.. tidak."

"Jujur saja.. kau seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang lagi kabur.."

"Sialan..."

"Haha.. lagian ada-ada saja kau ini.. mau olahraga kok pakai baju tidur. apalagi rambutmu acak-acakan plus belum mandi juga... komplit satu paket sudah." ucap Sasuke menilai tampilan tubuh Naruto.

"Diam kau.."

"Lihat sekelilingmu orang-orang pada lihatin... aku jadi tersangka bawa kabur orang gila.." ucap Sasuke sambil bisik-bisik ditelinga Naruto.

"Bodoamat..."

'Ini gara-gara perempuan satu itu.. kalau saja dia tidak tidur dirumah Sakura pada malam itu. Pasti aku tidak akan mengalami kejadian seperti saat ini' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Terus kau mau ganti baju dulu..? masa mau pakai pakaian itu ditempat latihan nanti"

"Kost ku jauh dari sini..."

"Tenang jangan panik"

"Yang panik itu kau Sasuke yang dari tadi ceramah mulu..."

"Hahaha.. tenang aku bawa pakaian ganti" ucap Sasuke menunjukkan tasnya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak ngomong dari tadi.. brengsek.." ucap Naruto kesal dipermalukan Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit.

"Haha.. santai jangan ngegas.. " ucapnya mengeluarkan baju ganti miliknya.

"Hm..."

Dari depan terdapat tulisan toilet umum, Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti didepan toilet umum. Kemudian Naruto masuk membawa pakaian ganti milik Sasuke yang telah dijanjikannya.

"Jangan lama-lama.." ucap Sasuke dari luar.

"Brisik.."

"Hahaha..."

.

.

.

[Taekwondo GUY]

Taekwondo GUY adalah tempat perguruan seni bela diri dengan moto semangat muda yang membara. Pemilik tempat olahraga bela diri ini seorang laki-laki paru baya bernama Guy. Karena bisa dibaca papan bertulis Taekwondo GUY. Tempat ini selalu ramai dikunjungi anak-anak yang ingin belajar bela diri khusunya Taekwondo.

"Jadi orang yang kau kenalkan ahli dalam bidang bela diri itu Guy-sensei?" tannya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum memandang Naruto. "Buk- " ucap Sasuke terpotong oleh Guy-sensei.

"Oi.. Ternyata ada kalian berdua.." ucap Guy-sensei.

"Selamat pagi Guy-sensei.." sapa Sasuke sopan.

"Jadi Guy-sensei yang punya tempat ini?"

"Benar sekali... Oi.. Naruto dimana sopan santunmu.."

"Hm... selamat pagi... Guy-sensei- " ucap Naruto.

" -sudah jadi pendidik, punya kedai raman, punya tempat bela diri juga.. terus apalagi yang belum aku tahu?" ucap Naruto penasaran kepada Guy-sensei.

"Hm.. ada satu lagi yang belum kau tahu Naruto..." ucapnya menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

"Apa..?"

"Tempat karaoke... hahah "

"Aish..."

"Santai saja... khusus buat kalian berdua kalau lagi galau aku kasih gratis.. Ini tiket galaunya jangan lupa main-main kesana ya.." ucap Guy-sensei memberikan tiket dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sial..." ucap Naruto sambil membaca tiket yang diberikan Guy-sensei padanya. Tiket itu tertulis "Lagi galau merapat"

Dari kejauhan Guy-sensei berbalik dan berkata "Jangan lupa berkunjung..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sinting.." ucap Sasuke.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Guy-sensei Naruto dan Sasuke masuk kedalam tempat tersebut. Didalam terlihat banyak anak-anak sedang berlatih bela diri Taekwondo. Ruangan berganti ruangan mereka lewati, sampai ruang bertulis kelas pemula atau tinggkatan 10 basic 1 dan 2 baru mereka masuk kedalam.

"Hey.. Sasuke masa aku latihan sama anak-anak sih? Anak sekolah dasar lagi..."

"Sudahlah.. kau kan memang pemula..."

"Ada yang bisa dibantu" ucap seorang laki-laki dengan potongan rambut seperti mangkuk.

"Hay... Lee apa kabar?" ucap Sasuke.

"Oh.. ternyata kau Sasuke... baik"

"Ini Lee.. temanku mau belajar Taekwondo" ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan Naruto pada Lee

"Hm... Lee" menjulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto..

"Naruto.." merai tangan Lee

'Jadi ini orangnya' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Jadi kau sudah tingkat apa?" ucap Lee pada Naruto.

"Hm.. baru mau belajar.."

"Baiklah.. ayo kita mulai latihan hari ini, sebelum itu kau perlu pakaian dan sabuk tingkatan supaya orang disini mudah mengenalimu. Ayo ikut aku ke kamar ganti.." ucap Lee menjelaskan.

"Okey.."

Taekwondo GUY terbagi menjadi beberapa ruangan, atau bisa dibilang dipisah antara pangkat atau sabuk yang mereka dapat. Sabuk disini semacam penanda/tingkatan kemampuan bela diri seseorang. Jadi disini terdapat 16 ruangan dengan tingkatan yang berbeda-beda. Yang paling awal/pemula tingkatan 10 sabuk warna putih basic 1 dan 2, 3 bulan pelatihan sampai dengan tingkatan profesional DAN-5 warna sabuk hitam terdapat 5 garis emas SIPJIN, 48 bulan keatas untuk pelatihannya.

[16 Tingkatan sabuk Taekwondo]

10\. sabuk warna putih BASIC 1 dan 2, 3 bulan pelatihan.

9\. sabuk warna kuning BASIC 3, 3 bulan pelatihan.

8\. sabuk warna kuning satu garis hijau TAEGEUK 1, 3 bulan pelatihan.

7\. sabuk warna hijau TAEGEUK 2, 3 bulan pelatihan.

6\. sabuk warna hijau satu garis biru TAEGEUK 3, 3 bulan pelatihan.

5\. sabuk warna biru TAEGEUK 4, 3 bulan pelatihan.

4\. sabuk warna biru satu garis merah TAEGEUK 5, 3 bulan pelatihan.

3\. sabuk warna merah TAEGEUK 6, 3 bulan pelatihan.

2\. sabuk warna merah satu garis hitam TAEGEUK 7, 3 bulan pelatihan.

1\. sabuk warna merah dua garis hitam TAEGEUK 8, 6 bulan pelatihan.

POOM 1 sabuk setengah warna merah dan hitam KORYO

DAN-1 sabuk warna hitam satu garis emas KORYO, 18 bulan

DAN-2 sabuk warna hitam dua garis emas KORYO, 24 bulan

DAN-3 sabuk warna hitam tiga garis emas TAEBAEK, 36 bulan

DAN-4 sabuk warna hitam empat garis emas PYONGWON, 48 bulan

DAN-5 sabuk warna hitam lima garis emas SIPJIN, tak terhingga

Setelah memakai pakaian yang biasa dikenakan orang beladiri Taekwondo. Naruto mulai mengikuti pelatihan hari pertamanya. Dasar-dasar teknik Taekwondo dipelajarinya dengan tekun. Lee sebagai pembimbingnya secara langsung mengakui, bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki bakat dalam bela diri. Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto berlatih, hanya senyum-senyum sendiri menahan tawanya.

Anak-anak yang baru mulai belajar Taekwondo memperhatikan pergerakan tubuh Naruto. "Hey Naruto... semangat" ucap Sasuke menahan tawa.

"Lee.. " panggil Sasuke.

"Iya ada apa Sasuke?" menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku minta tolong... latih Naruto supaya jago Lee?"

"Jangan kawatir Sasuke.. kau datang pada orang yang tepat..." ucap Lee.

"Jangan kecewakan aku.."

"Dalam 1 minggu Naruto akan lulus dari kelas ini.. pegang ucapanku"

"Baiklah Lee.. aku percaya padamu." Ucap Sasuke. Kemudian dia pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Latihan.."

.

.

.

Ruangan yang dipenuhi warna merah dengan hiasan bunga mawar yang menempel pada dinding dan sedikit cahaya yang menerangi ruang serba merah tersebut. Seorang laki-laki berkumis tebal duduk di kursi besar dan mewah sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Ada keperluan apa ayah memanggilku.." ucap anaknya

"Bagaimana keadaannya..?"

"Semuanya sudah terkendali ayah.."

"Bagaiman dengan perempuan itu.."

"Perempuan mana lagi... aku rela ayah menduakan ibu.. tapi jangan ada ibu yang lain lagi" ucap anak itu pada ayahnya.

"Kau bicara apa? Perempuan yatim piatu itu..bodoh.." omel ayahnya.

"Oh.. itu.. ada sedikit masalah.. tapi tenang saja.. sudah aku atasi.."

"Aku tidak mau ada kata gagal dalam rencana ini" ucap tegas ayah berkumis tebal itu.

"Baik ayah.."ucapnya setelah itu keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

"Lama banget nggk update ffn lagi... maaf kalau ceritanya pendek, autor sedikit lupa alur ceritanya dan alur cerita yang sudah dibuat hilang jadi terpaksa buat lagi.."

"Terimakasih telah membaca dan semoga terhibur dengan ceritanya.. Jangan lupa reviewnya.." Autor

Nexs Chapter 8...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Ujian

 **Warning** :

OOC, bahasanya jelek, cerita kurang baik, amburadul, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca, kalau suka tolong reviewnya.

"Percakapan"

'Bicara dalam hati/berfikir'

[Tempat/cerita sebelumnya]

.

.

.

.

 **Love is a Choice**

Story

[Cerita sebelumnya]

Setelah memakai pakaian yang biasa dikenakan orang beladiri Taekwondo. Naruto mulai mengikuti pelatihan hari pertamanya. Dasar-dasar teknik Taekwondo dipelajarinya dengan tekun. Lee sebagai pembimbingnya secara langsung mengakui, bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki bakat dalam bela diri. Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto berlatih, hanya senyum-senyum sendiri menahan tawanya.

Anak-anak yang baru mulai belajar Taekwondo memperhatikan pergerakan tubuh Naruto. "Hey Naruto... semangat" ucap Sasuke menahan tawa.

"Lee.. " panggil Sasuke.

"Iya ada apa Sasuke?" menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku minta tolong... latih Naruto supaya jago Lee?"

"Jangan kawatir Sasuke.. kau datang pada orang yang tepat..." ucap Lee.

"Jangan kecewakan aku.."

"Dalam 1 minggu Naruto akan lulus dari kelas ini.. pegang ucapanku"

"Baiklah Lee.. aku percaya padamu." Ucap Sasuke. Kemudian dia pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Latihan.."

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya semester genap sudah tiba, setiap sekolah di Konohagakure akan melaksanakan ujian akhir semester genap. Termasuk juga Konoha High School yang sudah menyiapkan segala yang diperlukan untuk melancarkan tes setiap tahunan ini. Pada dasarnya tes sebagai perantara untuk mengetahui seberapa jauh kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh seorang pelajar, untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan diujikan.

Ujian akhir memiliki bobot yang tinggi dibanding dengan ujian awal atau tes-tes yang lain. Sistem tes di Konoha High School sedikit berbeda dari sekolah yang lainnya. Bisa dilihat dari penataan bangku, dimana bangku yang tadinya hanya satu buah, kini menjadi dua. Format duduk di Konoha High School berpasangan sebagian kelas X dengan kelas XI atau kelas XII atau sebaliknya. Dua bangku tidak mungkin diduduki oleh kelas yang sama.

Hari senin sebagai hari pertama dimulai ujian akhir semester genap ini terlihat sangat sibuk. Peserta didik mulai mengerjakan satu persatu soal ujiannya, kecuali di kelas 1-1 yang masih ada satu bangku kosong di baris kedua paling kanan yang tertera nomer dan nama seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu adalah Naruto.

Hari pertama Naruto tidak mengikuti ujian akhir semester genap. Tak ada yang perduli mau ikut atau tidak, yang pasti laki-laki itu tidak akan datang ke sekolah.

.

.

.

TUK TUK TUK

Terdengar suara pintu kamar ada yang mengetuk.

"Aish... sebentar" ucap Naruto menggerutu saat aktivitas tidurnya diganggu. Kemudian Naruto bangun dan membuka pintu kamar kosnya.

"Enak.. sekali kau tidurnya.." ucap Sasuke menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

"Hoaah.. ternyata kau Sasuke.." ucapnya sambil menguap.

"Hari ini kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Males aja"

"Males bagaimana.. hari ini ujian akhir semester genap Naruto" ucap Sasuke marah.

"Terus..?"

"Ya setidaknya kau masuklah.. "

"Aku mau ikut ujian susulan saja.. satu pekan ini aku mau libur.. "

"Kau itu bodoh ya..."

"Apanya yang bodoh? Jelas-jelas aku rengking pertama dikelas.

"Jelas kau bodoh.. mentang-mentang kau pintar, jangan kau seenaknya Naruto"

"Sudahlah Sasuke.. aku lelah.. mau tidur" ucap Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya.

BEMM

"Hee.. aku belum selesai Naruto... buka.."

Naruto menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke dari balik pintu. Malahan dia pergi ketempat tidur lagi.

.

.

.

Satu pekan telah berlalu begitu cepat. Ujian akhir semester genap telah berakhir. Naruto yang pada awalnya sengaja tidak mengikuti ujian akhir semester, karena mendapat surat peringatan dari sekolah. Jadi hari ini masuk ke sekolah untuk mengikuti ujian susulan.

Memang sudah biasa terjadi situasi seperti ini. Permasalah yang terus dihadapi Naruto dari kelas 1 sampai sekarang. Tiap ujian semester dia tidak mengikutinya, tapi Naruto ikut ujian susulan tiap semesternya jadi tidak ada masalah.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga" ucap Anko-sensei dari tadi dia menunggu kehadiran Naruto diruang guru.

"Ini baru pukul 7 pagi.. bukannya hari ini class meeting?"

"Iya aku tahu... terus berikan satu alasan buat satu pekan ini kau tidak ikut ujian akhir"

"Aku lelah perlu istirahat... Anko-sensei" Alasan tiap semester tetap sama tak ada alasan yang lain.

"Alasan macam apa itu.. aku bosan mendengarnya.. beri alasan yang bisa meyakinkanku"

"Aish.. aku lelah Anko-sensei.. tidak ada yang lain.. "

'Aku kesini mau ikut ujian susulan bukan menjawab pertannyaan dari Anko-sensei.. payah...'

"Baik kau pergi keruangan 2-4"

"Hm... Ok"

...

[Ruang Kelas 2-4 - Sudut pandang Naruto]

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka, tak terdapat satu orang pun diruang kelas ini. Aku segera duduk paling depan bangku ke tiga dari kiri. Sepuluh menit sudah aku menunggu tak ada yang datang.

"Aku rasa hanya diriku seorang. Masih tetap sama dengan tahun-tahun yang lalu."

Hari ini class meeting nantinya banyak kegiatan-kegiatan yang diadakan oleh sekolah, lebih tepatnya sudah di rencanakan oleh anggota OSIS. Beruntungnya diriku tidak menjadi salah satu anggotanya. Kegiatan yang tak begitu penting bagiku akan segera dimulai.

Aku sengaja tidak mengikuti ujian tiap semester hanya untuk menghindari dari acara yang tidak berguna ini. Dari pada ikut serta kegiatan seperti class meeting, lebih baik aku ujian susulan. Tenang dan damai, hanya diriku dan soal-soal ujian.

"Sudah siap Naruto..?" ucap Anko-sensei yang tiba-tiba sudah di meja guru.

"Dengan senang hati.." ucapku sambil membunyikan jemari tanganku.

KREETAAKK

Lembaran soal diberikan Anko-sensei, ujian pertama yaitu Matematika, kemudian yang kedua B.Inggris. Sudah seperti makanan keseharianku matematika. Kalau bahasa inggris seperti air dan minyak tak bisa bercampur jadi satu. Kurangnya dalam kemampuan berbahasa inggris menjadikan diriku tidak mampu mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

Tigapuluh menit waktu yang aku butuhkan untuk mengerjakan empat puluh soal matematika. Tiap soal memiliki keunikan masing-masing. 'Coba dihitung satu soal berapa menit? yang pasti tidak ada satu menit tiap soalnya'

'Bahasa inggris.. jangan ditanya... banyak soal yang aku tidak mengerti, jadi dengan kemampuan seadanya aku mengerjakannya' Waktu yang aku butuhkan untuk mengerjakan hanya satu jam. Itu dengan susah payah aku mengerjakannya.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Sudah hampir dua jam aku mengikuti ujian susulan. Ujian susulan yang diberikan kepadaku hanya tiga hari. Jadi satu hari ada 4 atau 5 ujian yang harus aku kerjakan.

"Sudah selesai Naruto? tidak seperti biasanya..." ucap Anko-sensei.

"Sudah dari tadi Anko-sensei.." ucapku.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi.. dasar.."

"Tenang Anko-sensei aku mau menikmati waktuku dalam mengerjakan soal-soal ini"

"Baiklah.. masih ada soal dua lagi yang menantimu... yaitu Kimia dan Fisika" ucap Anko-sensei tersenyum kearahku.

"Hm... mudah banget Anko-sensei"

"Sombong.."

.

.

.

[Sakura High School]

Class meeting juga berlaku di Sakura Hingh School. Banyak lomba-lomba yang di buat oleh anggota OSIS. Misalnya menyanyi, menari, teater, menulis puisi, dan banyak yang lainnya.

"Huft.." ucap perempuan berambut pink.

"Sakura-chan... semangat" ucap Shikamaru dari lantai dua.

Sakura hanya melambaikan tangan kearah Shikamaru. Sakura mengikuti lomba dance antar kelas. Tidak dipungkiri Sakura juga memiliki bakat dibidang dance.

'Semoga hari ini bisa menang.. ' ucapnya dalam hati.

...

CLING

Suara pesan masuk bergetar dari saku celanaku.

"Siapa sih... ganggu saja." ucapku kesal setelah mendengar nada pesan masuk.

'Untung soal Kimia sudah selesai' batinku.

Aku mengambil ponsel yang ada disaku celanaku. Melirik kearah Anko-sensei sebentar untuk memastikan dia tidak melihatku bermain dengan ponselku.

'Syukur.. Anko-sensei sedang melihat hasil ujianku sebelumnya..' batinku.

Isi pesan _"Naruto.."_

'Hah.. kenapa dia? tidak seperti biasanya memanggilku dengan sebutan pelayan..' Orang yang mengirimkan pesan tersebut adalah Hinata.

''Bodoamat." ucapku setelah itu memasukkan ponselku kembali kedalam saku celana.

Detik berikutnya ponselku bergetar kembali. Satu pesan masuk dari ponselku. "Apaan sih..." ucapku seketika.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Anko-sensei kepadaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. hanya seekor lalat menggangguku"

"Oh.. sudah selesai belum"

"Sudah.. sensei"

"Bawa kemari.. dan ambil soal Fisika"

"Baik sensei..." ucapku sambil mengumpulkan hasil ujian Kimia. Sebelum mengambil soal selanjutnya aku meminta ijin ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

...

[Toilet]

"Dasar penyihir satu ini... gangu ujianku saja"

Isi pesan _"Pelayan kau dimana?"_

 _"Ada apa?" jawabku._

 _"Kau dimana?"_

 _"Yakin kau mau tau?"_

 _"Kau dimana?"_

'Sialan cuma copas doang jawabannya...' Kemudian aku membalas pesannya.

 _"Toilet.. puas kau"_

 _"Cih.. Menjijikan.."_

"Kau bertanya aku menjawab.." ucapku.

 _"Pulang sekolah ikut aku.."_

 _"Aku mau belajar.." alasanku._

 _"Baiklah..."_

Setelah membaca pesan terakhir dari Hinata, aku mencium bau-bau masalah akan menimpa diriku. Ketika Hinata mengetik kata 'baiklah' bulu-bulu tangan dan leherku berdiri tegak. Itu bertanda masalah akan datang.

TUK TUK TUK

"Sudah belum sih... lama banget.." ucap laki-laki yang menunggu gilirannya dari tadi mengetuk-etuk pintu.

"Sudah selesai.. ini baru pakai celana dalam.." ucapku mencari alasan.

"Cepat sedikit sudah diujung ini.."

"Iya sabar.."

"Sabar tai mu.. sudah 10 menit aku menunggu.."

"Yang lain kan kosong?" tanyaku padanya.

"Jangan banyak bacot brow.. cepet keluar.. pakai celana nggak selesai-selesai.."

CKLEK

Selesai sudah kegiatanku didalam toilet. "Maaf nunggu lama" ucapku kepada laki-laki itu.

"Minggi kau.." ucapnya kasar dan segera masuk kedalam toilet.

"Dasar... nggak sabaran." ucapku

.

.

.

[Pulang sekolah]

Murid-murid sudah pergi berhamburan kesana kemari. Class metting hari pertama sudah selesai dan dilanjutkan hari besoknya. Begitu juga dengan ujian susulan hari pertamaku sukses. Meskipun ujian B. inggrisku rada ngaco, tapi tidak ada yang dipermasalahkan.

Aku teringat dengan isi pesan Hinata yang menyuruh diriku mengikutinya sepulang sekolah. Aku sengaja pulang sekolah satu jam lebih lama dari pada jam pulang sekolah.

'Tidak mungkin kalau Hinata masih di lingkungan sekolah.. mungkin aku segera ke kafe paman Kakashi' pikirku.

Aku menyusuri lorong yang sepi tak ada siapapun, hanya loker-loker miliki siswa yang terlihat di perjalanan keluar sekolah.

CLING

pesan masuk dari ponselku.

isi pesan " _Aku menunggumu di halte depan sekolah"_

"Hah... satu jam di halte ngapain..? kalau aku sih males.." ucapku.

 _"Sudah aku bilang.. hari ini aku mau belajar"_

 _"Alesan.. ujian sudah berakhir bodoh.."_

 _"Hey... aku tidak ikuti ujian secara langsung jadi aku ikut ujian susulan nyonya muda."_

 _"Baiklah..."_

'Tuhkan... kata-kata itu keluar lagi. Apa lagi ini yang akan terjadi pada diriku' pikirku. Setelah itu aku pergi, tidak ke halte tapi sebaliknya. Jalan kaki ke kafe paman Kakashi.

.

.

.

[Kafe paman Kakashi]

"Ini pesanan anda.. 1 jus mangga dengan withe crem.. " ucapku memberikan pesanan ke meja no 8.

"Oke terimakasih.. oh.. iya-" ucapnya berhenti sebentar.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku pada pengunjung kafe.

" -pasword wifinya apa ya?" lanjutnya.

"kafekuselaludihati"

"Trimakasih.."

Setelah itu aku pergi kedapur. Hari ini banyak pengunjung yang datang. Padahal aku baru sampai di kafe sudah banyak pengunjung pada antri.

"Semangat Namikaze-san" ucap seorang perempuan berkacamata beramput pirang keputihan.

"Sudah aku bilang panggil aku.. Naruto jangan panggil nama margaku" ucapku kesal kepada Shion.

"Baiklah Naruto-san" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Yo.. ada apakah ini.." ucap Shikamaru dari arah belakang kami.

"Apaan sih... sana kerja" ucapku pada Shikamaru.

"Santuy lah.. aku kepo nih.. kalian tadi bicara apa?"

"Tidak bicara apa-apa kok.. Shikamaru-san" ucap Shion tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru.

"Oh.. iya Shion-chan hari ini aku perhatikan kamu cantik banget pakai kacamata.. iya nggak Naruto?" ucap Shikamaru sambil menyikut tanganku.

"Hm.." hanya deheman yang ku berikan kepada Shikamaru.

"Aku kan pakai kacamata ini terus" ucap Shion sambil memegang kacamata miliknya.

"Naruto aja bilang iya.. loh" ucap Shikamaru.

Shion melihat kearahku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa aku mengerti. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Shikamaru hari ini. Yang pasti kejombloannya yang begitu lama menjadikan dirinya seperti itu.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan orang aneh.." ucapku segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Lihat wajahnya Naruto tadi Shion.." ucap Shikamaru.

"Maksudnya apa ya..?" tanya Shion tidak paham yang dimaksud Shikamaru.

"Hm.. kamu tidak tahu ya.."

"Tidak.."

"Iya sudah kalau begitu.. rahasia" ucapnya dan pergi.

"..." Shion hanya terdiam dan berpikir kalau Shikamaru hari ini memang aneh.

.

.

.

[Pulang Sekolah - sudut pandang Hinata]

Jam pulang sudah berbunyi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Naruto. Aku berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah. Seperti biasanya banyak murid-murid berhamburan kesana kemari.

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu aku menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Orang yang aku tunggu tidak muncul juga. Otot kakiku sudah mulai berasa sakit. Dengan langkah maju aku pergi menuju halte bus didepan sekolah, hanya untuk mengistirahatkan kakiku.

Satu pesan aku kirim kepada Naruto _"Aku menunggumu di halte depan sekolah"_

CKLIK

suara pesan masuk dari ponselku.

 _"Sudah aku bilang.. hari ini aku mau belajar"_

'Belajar apa? kan ujian sudah selesai..' pikirku.

 _"Alesan.. ujian sudah berakhir bodoh.."_

 _"Hey... aku tidak mengikuti ujian secara langsung jadi aku ikut ujian susulan nyonya muda."_

'Hm.. jadi Naruto tidak ikut ujian..'

 _"Baiklah..." ucapku._

Setelah itu aku berdiri dan pergi dari halte bus. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. Aku melihat Naruto keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dan anehnya dia tidak ke halte malahan pergi kearah sebaliknya.

Tanda tanya muncul di kepalaku. Dengan rasa penasaran aku mengikutinya dari belakang. "Mau pergi kemana dia?" ucapku penasaran.

Sepuluh menit aku mengikutinya. Tak ada yang aneh dengan tingkahnya. Aku memperhatikan tiap langkah sampai-sampai aku tidak melihat ada sepedah didepanku.

 **GUBRAK**

"Ah.. " ucapku merintih kesakitan. Aku tersadar kalau Naruto bisa tahu posisi diriku setelah menabrak sepedah didepanku. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan bersembunyi di dekat tembok bangunan toko disampingku

'Untung dia tak menyadariku' batinku.

Naruto sempat berbalik ketika mendengar suara sepedah jatuh dari belakangnya. Setelah berbalik arah Naruto tak melihat ada orang dan hanya satu sepeda yang jatuh.

"Huft... Eh.. siapa perempuan itu?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Seorang perempuan menghampiri Naruto dari serbang jalan. Aku perhatikan perempuan itu memakai pakaian biru muda, rok mini berwarna putih dan tas berwarna coklat.

"Aku merasa pernah melihat perempuan itu.. tapi dimana ya?"

Aku memperhatikan penampilan perempuan itu. "Rambut pink, tidak terlalu tinggi, dan senyuman itu...Hm.. Sakura" ucapku.

Perempuan yang menghampiri Naruto adalah Haruno Sakura orang yang bersama Naruto di Kyubiland. Jarak kita tidak terlalu jauh jadi aku masih bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

 _"Naruto-kun.. sudah lama tidak bertemu lagi.."_

 _"Hm.. iya" ucap Naruto._

 _"Mau kemana Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum._

 _"Ini mau ke tempat kerja.." ucap Naruto._

 _"Tidak terlalu awal kalau mau bekerja? ini masih jam 2 siang loh.." ucap Sakura setelah melihat jam ditangannya._

" _Hm.. iya sih.. tapi aku sudah libur satu pekan. Jadi nggk enak dengan pegawai disana" ucap Naruto menjelaskan._

 _"Hm.. jadi begitu. Ooh iya Naruto-kun. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu loh..." ucap Sakura. Kemudian Sakura mengambil sesuatu ditasnya._

Mendengar percakapan mereka berdua, aku semakin penasaran ketika Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu didalam tasnya.

"Apa itu?" ucapku.

" _TADA... " triaknya setelah memperlihatkan foto mereka berdua bersama maskot Kyubi ketika di taman bermain Kyubiland._

 _"Apa-apaan muka ini... aneh banget" ucap Naruto setelah melihat foto yang diberikan Sakura._

"Foto?" ucapku tak begitu jelas terlihat dari balik tembok.

 _"Aneh apanya? terlihat lucu bagiku.." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum._

 _"Oke.. aku simpan foto ini.. kau mau kemana?" ucap Naruto._

 _"Mau beli buku.. "_

 _Naruto memperhatikan penampilan sakura dari atas kebawah "Mau beli buku masa pakai pakaian seperti ini?"_

 _"Ooh.. ini. Tadi habis lomba dance jadi males mau ganti seragam sekolah"_

 _"Hm.." dehemnya sambil angguk kepala._

 _"Naruto-kun.." ucap Sakura._

 _"Iya"_

 _"Kapan-kapan kita nonton yuk.." ucap Sakura._

'Jangan mau... pelayan' ucapku dalam hati setelah mendengar percakapan mereka.

 _"Boleh.. tapi jangan pekan ini"_

'Cih.. awas saja kalau terjadi'

 _"Iya nggak papa.. nanti akan aku kabari kalau mau nonton" ucapnya mendekat kearah Naruto._

 _"Hm.. baiklah"_

 _"Boleh minta foto berdua?"_

 _"Hm... bagaimana ya.."_

 _"Ayolah.. Naruto-kun.."_

 _"Ya sudah.."_

 _CKLEK_

 _"Sudah dulu aku mau bekerja.."_

 _"Iya Naruto-kun sampai jumpa lagi" ucap Sakura._

Percakapan antara Naruto dan Sakura telah selesai. Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda tadi. Aku segera mengikutinya kembali. Langkah yang cepat dari Naruto menyulitkanku untuk mengikutinya. Meski begitu aku mencoba untuk mengimbanginya. Dengan susah payah aku mengikutinya, telah sampai di suatu tempat atau bisa dibilang kafe.

Naruto masuk kedalam kafe tersebut. "Mungkin ini tempat kerjanya" pikirku.

Aku memperhatikan kafe tersebut sebelum ikut masuk kedalam. 'Pengunjung kafe ini banyak juga' ucapku dalam hati setelah itu masuk kedalam kafe.

TING

"Selamat datang.." ucap pegawe kafe.

Aku duduk disamping kaca bertulisan Kafeku. Disamping kiriku terlihat buku-buku, novel, majalah, dan lain-lain tersusun rapi. Aku masih menunggu pegawai kafe ini sama sekali belum ada yang datang.

'Mungkin karna kafe ini ramai..' pikirku.

Melintas seorang laki-laki berpakaian pegawei kafe ini mengantarkan minuman dibelakang meja ku.

"Ini pesanan anda.. 1 jus mangga dengan withe crem.." ucap pelayan

"Trimakasih.."

'Hm.. cocok banget jadi pelayan' batinku.

Naruto tak tahu bahwa aku ada di belakangnya. Kemudian Naruto pergi ke ruang dapur. Aku hanya melihat kepergiannya dengan seringai di bibirku.

"Permisi.. anda mau pesan apa?" ucap seorang laki-laki yang rambutnya dikuncir kebelakang.

"Sama seperti meja no 8"

"Ehm... jadi pesanan anda jus mangga dengan white crem.. tunggu sebentar ya"

"Hm.." setelah itu aku mengambil novel yang berjudul Love is Aquas yang berada disamping kiriku.

...

[Dapur - sudut pandang Naruto]

"Satu Jus mangga dengan crem.." ucap Shikamaru.

"Kan tadi sudah... Naruto bagaimana kerjamu?" ucap Senior.

"Sudah saya antar di meja no 8 senior.." ucaku tak mau disalahkan.

"Nggak, ini ada yang pesan lagi" ucap Shikamaru.

"Oh... Oke siap" ucap senior.

"Naruto tolong nanti antarkan pesanan ini ya.. soalnya aku mau ke toilet sebentar" ucap Shikamaru pergi ke toliet.

"Ada-ada saja kau ini.. jangan lama-lama dan jangan tidur di toilet"

"Santuy.." ucap Shikamaru dari depan pintu toilet.

Detik berikutnya pesanan sudah siap " Satu jus mangga dengan white crem sudah siap.. lho dimana Shikamaru?" ucap senior.

"Pergi ke toilet" ucapku menjelaskan.

"Oh.. cepat kau yang antar"

"Ini pesanan meja no berapa ya?" tanyaku.

"Tanya saja pada Shikamaru" ucap senior.

Aku pergi menemu Shikamaru di toilet. "Woy... Ini pesanan meja no berapa?"

"HAH... HMMP.. A-APA? NO 9"

"Kau sedang apa sih?"

"AGGGRRHH.."

PLUG

"Ah.. sial" ucapku setelah itu pergi mengantar pesanan ke meja no 9.

...

Aku membawa pesanan meja no 9. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang sedang membaca novel.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama.. satu jus mangga dengan withe crem" ucapku dan berbalik pergi.

"Hm.. Cocok"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh pelanggan ini. 'Jawaban yang diberikan perempuan itu malah aneh'

"Maaf maksud anda apanya yang cocok?" ucapku sambil berbalik arah kearahnya.

Mataku melebar ketika melihat pelanggan tersebut adalah Hinata.

'Apa yang dia lakukan disini?' pikirku. Dia tersenyum melihat diriku yang terkejut.

"Sudah selesai belajarnya?" ucap Hinata sambil melirik kearah diriku.

"S-sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak ada hanya-"

"Aku sedang bekerja.. jangan ganggu aku." ucapku memotong.

"Baiklah.. jangan harap kau bisa melarikan diri PELAYAN"

"Terserah..."

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tidak seperti biasanya pengunjung kafe sudah tidak ada. Memang seluruh bahan di kafe sudah tidak tersisa lagi. Para karyawan melakukan bersih-bersih sebelum kafe ditutup.

"Shion-chan.. udah selesai bersih-bersihnya?" ucap Shikamaru menghampiri Shion.

"Eh.. Shikamaru-san.. kau kenal orang ini?" ucap Shion menunjuk seorang pelanggan yang tertidur.

"Hm.. tunggu sebentar... beri aku waktu untuk mengingatnya"

Selagi Shion menunggu Shikamaru untuk mengingat, diriku tak sengaja melewati mereka berdua. "Naruto-san.." panggil Shion.

"Hm.. ada apa?" Aku melihat seorang perempuan tertidur di meja no 9.

'Ngapain dia nunggu sampai selarut ini.. malah tertidur pula..' ucapku dalam hati.

"Naruto-san kenal orang ini? masalahnya aku perhatikan dari sore sampai malam perempuan ini menunggu seseorang disini terus.."

"Oh... iya Naruto kenal perempuan ini.." ucap Shikamaru setelah berhasil mengali ingatannya.

"Hm.. kayaknya dia siswi disekolahku.." ucapku kikuk.

"Naruto dia kan perempuan yang waktu itu kau ajak makan ramen?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Emang iya sok tahu kau ya..." ucapku tak mau meladeni Shikamaru.

"Iya.. yang mukanya cemberut itu loh.."

"Hm.. suka-suka kau lah.."

"Antar dia pulang Naruto-san" ucap Shion.

"Hm.. bagaimana dengan bersih-bersihnya?" ucapku.

"Santuy aja masih ada kami.." ucap Shikamaru.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kami?" ucap Kakashi dari belakang Shikamaru.

"Kita semua bos.." ucap Shikamaru.

"Enak aja.. yang tepat itu kau Shikamaru."

"Lho.. kok aku? kenapa?" ucap Shkamaru kebingungan.

"Kau dari tadi sering sekali ke toilet dan juga melanggar peraturan no 3 yang berbunyi... setiap pegawe/karyawan di kafe ini tidak boleh meninggalkan pekerjaan sebelum waktu istirahat..." ucap Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Apanya yang melanggar.. aku pergi ke toilet itu karena perut sialan ini yang tidak bisa kompromi pada waktu kerja" ucap Shikamaru membela diri.

"Hm.. ku rasa benar apa yang dikatakan oleh bos" ucap senior.

"Sialan kau senior.."

"Baik malam ini bersih-bersihnya akan dilanjutkan oleh Shikamaru... peraturan dibuat bukan untuk dilanggar tapi untuk dipatuhi.. ini juga berlaku untuk semuanya." ucap Kakashi.

"Naruto kau kan teman yang ba-" sebelum Shikamaru menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku memotong terlebih dahulu.

"Hm.. kali ini aku tidak bisa membantu.. nikmati saja takdirmu.." ucapku sambil menepuk pundak kirinya.

"Shion-chan..." ucap Shikamaru.

"Sampai bertemu besok.." ucap Shion pergi sambil tersenyum.

"Tega sekali kau Shion-chan.. pergi kalian semua..." ucapnya frustasi.

"Dengan senang hati.." ucap senior.

"Awas kau senior.."

"Haha.. takut.." ucap senior.

"Sudah-sudah ayo semuanya pulang.. biar Shikamaru cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.." ucap Kakashi menyuruh pulang.

Seluruh karyawan kafe beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian. Begitu pula dengan diriku yang menggendong Hinata yang kedua kalinya. Aku masih ingat dengan pasti yang pertama di rumah Sakura dan ini yang kedua kalinya.

Tenang dan damai perjalanan ku menuju ruamah Hinata. Aku tak mau membuang waktuku dengan berjalan kaki. Aku harus belajar dari masa lalu. Taxi adalah pilihan yang kedua bagiku setelah bus tidak beroperasi di atas jam 9 malam. Meskipun uangku menipis tapi tidak apa-apa kalau lagi dibutuhkan.

.

.

.

[Rumah Hinata]

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam aku tiba didepan gerbang rumah Hinata. Hampir 1 jam perjalanan menuju ke rumah Hinata. Kakiku keram, sakit yang aku rasakan, dan sudah sampai batasnya. Perjalanan aku menggendong Hinata mulai dari kafe paman Kakashi hingga sampai dirumahnya. Tapi semua itu bohong, tidak mungkin kuat tubuhku menggendongnya.

"Pak tolong buka gerbangnya... Kakiku sudah tidak kuat lagi" ucapku mencari alasan.

"Oh... Iya silahkan masuk" ucap penjaga rumah (satpam) setelah melihat diriku dan Hinata.

'Si moki anjing sialan itu tidak seperti biasanya menggonggong kearah diriku.. atau dia tahu kalau majikannya sedang tidur. Jadi dia tidak menggonggong lagi.. Kadang-kadang anjing sialan itu punya otak juga' ucapku dalam hati.

Malam ini begitu panas sampai-sampai membuat keringatku keluar membasahi bajuku. Hinata masih tetap sama tak banyak bergerak meski aku menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia juga tidak melakukan apapun.

'Satu kata buat kamar Hinata.. wangi..' batinku.

Sudah dua kali aku masuk kekamar Hinata. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Masih seperti yang dulu, rapi, bersih, dan wangi. Aku memperhatikan tempat duduk yang dulu untuk mengerjakan soal-soal milik Hinata.

'Aneh rasanya aku mengingatnya..' ucapku dalam hati.

"Sudah malam sebaiknya aku pulang.." ucapku. Setelah menidurkan Hinata, aku segera berdiri dan menuju ke pintu kamarnya.

"Egh.. "

"Apa dia bangun..?" ucapku.

"Mau pergi kemana..?" ucap Hinata yang tiba-tiba terbangun.

'Bagaimana ini apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku salah telah masuk kandang harimau' pikirku.

"Hm.. tidurlah jangan pedulikan aku" ucapku dan berbalik pergi.

"Ehm.. mau kemana sih.. disini aja temani aku tidur.." ucap Hinata ngelantur sambil menarik tanganku.

"Hey.. kau mabuk ya.." ucapku.

'Aneh sekali syifat perempuan ini berbalik 180 derajat dari syifat aslinya. Disini dia sedikit manja dan berkesan imut'

"Ayolah..." ucapnya masih menarik-narik tanganku.

"Bener.. perempuan ini gila" ucapku sambil melepaskan tangannya.

Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan Hinata kembali tertidur. Beruntungnya aku menangkap tubuhnya supaya tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

'Bener-bener aneh perempuan ini.. tiba-tiba terbangun dan berbicara nggak jelas.. setelah itu malah tidur lagi..' ucapku dalam hati.

Aku bergegas kembali menaruh tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Aku tidak mau dia kembali terbangun dan berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi. Tubuhku sudah lelah perlu istirahat dan supaya besok bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

[Pagi harinya - gudang sekolah]

Di ruang yang banyak barang-barang bekas dan kotor terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Deal.. senpai" ucap laki-laki yang memanggil senpai.

"Hm.. deal" ucap orang yang dipanggil senpai.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

"Terimakasih yang sudah membaca cerita yg tidak ada kejelasan ini.. maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan semoga kalian terhibur... :)"

"Jangan lupa reviewnya.. autor nunggu dari kalian"

Nexs chapter 9 Malapetaka...


End file.
